The LOUD HOUSE (1994): For Better Or For Worse
by Salvo1985
Summary: the louds have a new addition to the family, Lamis Loud, Luna's daughter. but things get even crazier when a mysterious white-haired newborn is left at the loud's doorstep. life in the loud house is just about to get louder! can Lincoln handle parenting two daughters? will luna accept the new baby? the story continues! (lina loud is the creation of javisuzumiya, lamis is my own)
1. Chapter 1: new addition to the family

Come

As you are

As you were

As I want you to be

As a friend

As a friend

As an old enemy

Take your time

Hurry up

The choice is your

Don't be late

Take a rest

As a friend

As an old memoria

Memoria

Memoria

Memoria

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(April 8, 1994)

"I can't believe Kurt Cobain is dead..."

Luna sat on her bed holding her head in sorrow. the voice of her generation. at that moment nothing seemed like it was real. just one big nightmare. rita sighed and shook her head. this again, she took her time off to pick up the kids, while her husband went to a job interview. this? she sighed.

"well, it doesn't surprise me. he always sounded so miserable to me in his music."

Luna glared at her mother. of course, she didn't get it, no one ever did. except maybe lincoln.. who, at this moment was in the living room bottle feeding their daughter. (no one knew except a few, certainly not their parents.) her name was Lamis Marie Loud.

but right now, Luna didn't want to look at her own daughter. don't get her wrong, she loved her, but she'd been depressed as of late. she was 16, going to high school, with a baby. sometimes she left her with her parents. but others she took lamis with her to school. she loved her, dearly. but it dawns on her that she would never be a rock n roll superstar. she should be fine with it, could be fine with it, but it nagged her. and lately... the more times she looked at Lincoln, the more times she felt it was his fault too, maybe it was both their fault.

"you just don't get it, mom,"

she growled.

"no one does. except for people like me."

luna tossed her hair to the side. over the few months her hair had grown from her usual punker bangs that hung to the side of her face, exposing her light shaved the side of her skull, and since then had a hair cut, mimicking like lincoln's, a curtain hairstyle. she wore a striped shirt that was cut below to reveal her belly, she could still see the scar from the C-section she had.

Lamis wanted out early. luna remembered. she and her family were out to dinner, at a new place called canes. (they sold chicken strips, fries, and butter slice bread) and Luna was ready to eat this wonderful combination -but then her water broke. then the contractions came, and before she knew it, her family rushed her into the royal woods hospital. grueling hours of pain. her parents found it odd that she requested Lincoln by her side.

but they allowed it while the rest were sent to the waiting room. after this, it was a happy moment. but it was short lived. lamis's was placed in the incubator, it seems that she wasn't gonna make it, as she turns pre-mature. luna wasn't a religious woman, but she prayed to saint Jude, the one who does the impossible. - luna cried, and she visited her, she was like a little carcus. - she demanded the doctors do something about this wack up shit!

see...it came to the realization that lamis could breathe on her own, and didn't need the damn thing. as soon as she was taken off the machine she was returning to health. but the day she came home all she did was cry, she had colic, and she didn't take milk very well, thus she was in pain. the doctor had put lamis on a baby formula which over time, was for the better.

as said, she left her with her parents, one of them anyway. or Mr. grouse would babysit her. but sometimes... luna took her to her school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

it was 1:30 pm

Sam stood at the loud house and knew what she had to do. on her own, she drove to this place. and now she had to do what needed to be done, what was planned. she lied to her mother saying she would give the kid up to adoption. her mother really didn't care.

she looked at the white-haired girl in the baby basket then looked at the house. she walked over and placed the bundle on the porch. then, she rang the doorbell several times, then leap over the railing and curled to the side of the house. the door was opened-

"what the..."

rita muttered as she looked at the basket. she stared, then her ears perk to a fussing of a small baby.

"Oh, shit. no. no. no."

she looked around.

"Hello!? no please! this has to be some kind of joke!"

she bit her lower lip and stared she crouches down and lifted the blanket and saw a baby. a baby with white hair. her eyes widen and realized how striking this child was to her son. she saw a note pinned to the blanket. with a trembled hand to take it and she read-

Dear Lincoln or anyone so happens to be at the door.

I gave birth to your daughter. her name is Lina.

take care of her, don't bother looking.

I've already moved out of town.

and I won't be coming back.

Rita's mouth hung open she looked at the baby. logic told her to call the cops. to find out who the fuck is the mother, but in the long run, it would only cause more trouble then what is worth. she sighed and picked up the baby and closed the door. once that door shut. sam ran for it and took to the sidewalk and turned a corner where her car was.

Rita placed the baby girl on the couch and stared. she had so many questions to ask Lincoln now, so...so many. and her husband isn't gonna take this well either. she pulled the bunny cap off her head and picked her up gently. sure enough, the little baby had white hair and freckles. those were definitely traits of his son.

"..oh lincoln...first luna had a baby from God who knows who, and now you with a daughter from whoever..."

she blinked.

"slept with you."

she looked up at the ceiling, staring at God. as if he was staring back.

"... you're testing me aren't you?"

Lina began to cry suddenly. and Rita turned her head and sighed. she got up and decided to make baby formula. and she so wanted to have a break today. honestly, if Luna was taking her baby to her school, she figured she'd unwind. but no. suddenly some lazy mother decided to drop her troubles on to her son. sighing she went into the kitchen.

she looked at the baby, who seem to calm down her eyes, blue staring at lina. she was cooing now. rita smiled softly. she had to admit... lina was the cutest little thing, just as cute as lamis.

"oh...well... what grandmother would complain about having two grandkids. even if they are bastards.."

she covered her mouth.

"Rita, that not their fault!"

sighing she smiled again.

"hmm...lamis and lina loud..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna stood on stage, with some teachers, judges. among her band was ruth who played the drums, George on bass, and luna on guitar. she gazed upon the small crowd. and her eyes stopped at her little girl. who was just a few months old. one of the teachers agrees to watch her while she performed for the battle of the bands.

but first, she needed their approval. she turned her head and gave her friends a nod. they nodded back. her fingers held her pick, and her other hand held the neck of her instrument.

her eyes had a glint. and her fingers begin to dance against the strings. and the melody begins- her lips open as she begins to sing-

"Do you have the time To listen to me whine About nothing and everything All at once I am one of those Melodramatic fools Neurotic to the bone No doubt about it"

her head banged forward as her fingers moved across the guitar like it was second nature. the band begins to play hard. the judges watched, and listen. little lamis watched her mother for a moment. then threw her little arms up trying to reach her.

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm cracking up Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?"

their music picked up and filled the GYM it echoes giving a badass vibe. luna was in her element, her eyes closed as she let the music take her, fill her, becoming one. lamis rocked against the teacher's arms, getting into it. luna open her eyes as she heard her. and one look at her daughter suddenly gave her the power- it encouraged her, and she shredded that fucking guitar.

"I went to a shrink To analyze my dreams She says it's lack of sex That's bringing me down I went to a whore He said my life's a bore So quit my whining cause It's bringing her down"

her curtain style hair waved back and forth, her body felt like electricity, the vibe, and feel of the music tickling her nerves. her eyes never tear away from her daughter. suddenly it wasn't the judges she played for. it was for lamis. her one and only.

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm cracking up Am I just paranoid? Uh, yuh, yuh, ya"

the music was, of course, one of the popular songs of today, by a band called Greenday. she wasn't a big fan, but she likes it though. and as she played she just felt.. alive! she forgot her damn depression, her stress, her troubles. nothing mattered more to her than rock n fucking roll baby.

"Grasping to control So I better hold on"

Lincoln crossed her mind like a constant nagging. it wasn't that she didn't love him, she adored him. but late at night he looked at him, and couldn't help but blame him for making her pregnant. though, she knew damn well it was her fault too. sometimes when she looked at lamis... she either feel depressed or sadness. today she felt...joy. because her little rocker was throwing up her hands and screaming, literally! rock n roll was in her blood.

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm cracking up Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?"

when it was finished, they clapped and even cheered.

fuck yeah, she bowed to them. they would surely approve her to be in this month's battle of the bands, and luna loud is going to rock their fucking asses off!

After that, she took lamis and walked with Ruth, they chatted away as they walked out of the school grounds. ruth stopped her in her tracks though and looked at her with a concern expression

"you've been kinda out of it, doll. what's up?"

Luna really didn't want to talk about this but...maybe it was best she did.

"maybe, let's get to your car first"

They walked to Ruth's car, which was a Honda Civic CR-X Si in aquamarine. for a while now, Luna had been driven to school by ruth, who didn't mind at all. she hopes to get her driver license this year though. as she didn't want to ride the bus anymore she had been getting unwanted attention as of late.

she put lamis into the baby seat and tied her up securely. before going to the passenger's seat and buckled up. ruth smiled and started up the car and pulled back and begin to drive. the radio played Hero (Mariah Carey)

Luna turned it down. and blunted said-

"I don't want to share my Lincoln with the others."

ruth turned and frown.

"not even me?"

luna chuckled.

"Nah, man. you're cool."

she rubbed ruth's back.

"I just..."

she looked away and sighed.

"I dunno what's up with me, I've been happy, then sad, then happy again"

ruth blinked.

"I think I read that some chicks go through depression after childbirth"

luna nodded.

"but that's the thing, I was happy from the beginning, I guess I just realize that.."

she sighed and looked at the review mirror, her daughter was dozing off.

"I'll never be a rock n roll star, man."

ruth drove as she looked ahead of her.

"having a baby doesn't mean the end of you're life, girl. you can still be one"

luna shook her head and lean her head back and sighed.

"and it's not just me, lincoln's sacrificing himself too. we didn't think and we're in a rut"

she paused.

"we hadn't been together, alone. ya know?"

ruth nodded.

"hey, I'll watch over your kid, if you want me too."

luna shook her head.

"Nah, I couldn't ask you to do that, I don't even like asking my sisters to watch her."

she leans against her seat and sighed, giving some thought about it.

"shit, I just remembered I gotta babysit the pickle's kid on Friday"

she chuckled and grinned.

"dude, I'm totally taking my kid to show off to the pickles"

ruth smiled.

"you and those pickles sure grew close."

luna sniffed loudly.

"what can i say? they're like, a second family to me."

which was true. they acted more like parents than her real ones. even if Luna and her father had a talk, and things were fine now, she just couldn't look at him the same way, but her mother was more mellow. all in all everyday life was homework, school, taking care of lamis.

she and her brother did spend time when she went to bed, but then Lynn would take up his time, and Lana, who had a crush on her bro' too. lori and Leni seem to grow to attach more as of late though.

which was fine, oh. and lucy. that spooky girl loved to take him away to do god knows what. still, it came to the point that they spend less and less time together. sighing she reached and turned the dial of the radio:

Yeah, yeah, oh yeah

Hey hey

All right, oh yeah

What a man, what a man, what a man

What a mighty good man

What a man, what a man, what a man

What a mighty good man

What a man, what a man, what a man

What a mighty good man

What a man, what a man, what a man

What a mighty good man

"nope."

she turned to another station:

That kinda lovin'

Turns a man to a slave

That kinda lovin'

Sends a man right to his grave...

I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy

You turn it on

Then you're gone

Yeah you drive me

Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby

What can I do, honey

I feel like the color blue...

You're packin' up your stuff and talkin' like it's tough and tryin'

To tell me that it's time to go

But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat

And it's all a show.

"too depressing."

she turned to yet another station:

Oh, what a night

Late December, back in '63

What a very special time for me

As I remember, what a night

Oh, what a night

You know, I didn't even know her name

But I was never gonna be the same

What a lady, what a night

Luna bobbed her head to the old song. she begins to sing along.

"Oh, I - I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room Hey, my As I recall, it ended much too soon..."

she decided she needed to talk to her sisters about some changes...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln walked the only road he ever known.

well, sidewalk. before their relationship, before the baby. luna would meet up with Lincoln. not all the time, but on occasions. sometimes on Fridays. mostly. but these days they hadn't been together for some time.

Lana took up time, or Lynn, Lucy. give or take. sometimes, none of them all. he spends most of his time watching over lamis. his parents didn't find it weird, thank god. but still. luna and Lincoln hadn't had a day together, maybe at night. but most of the time, lamis.

he was so dedicated to his daughter. the green eyed- light brown girl was his world. and he played with her, fed her, changed her diapers, and when it was him, luna and lamis, all was right with the world.

he wore an orange shirt with a blue stripe across the chest, his curtain hair blew in the spring wind. though he felt he should get his hair cut, leave it short and comb to the side, that was debatable. right now though, he couldn't wait to get home. he looked at you, the reader.

"Hey again, it's me Lincoln Loud."

he smiled in his greeting.

"Just when you think life in my house couldn't get any crazier, you suddenly become a father"

he paused and looked left and right then leans in towards you.

"don't tell anyone, but my daughter and luna is her mother."

he winked. and continued his walk.

"I can't wait to see my girl again, it helps luna give her a break."

he walked with a pep in his step.

"she took lamis to school today, maybe we can relax together and watch party house three."

he beamed.

"life couldn't any better than this!"

and it did get better, the moment he got to his house, Ruth's car stopped and saw luna coming out of the car, with her guitar case, Lincoln rushed up and said aloud - "Hi Luna!"

luna turned and smiled as she watched her brother stop just a step away. they shared warm smiles. before Lincoln jerked and went to the back seat and open the door, and there sat little lamis, in a purple beanie, and wearing a purple shirt with Barney the dinosaur. her baby hands reached for Lincoln. her green eyes shining. he unbuckled her and scoop her up in his arms.

"I'll see ya later, luna,"

ruth said, then grinned at Lincoln.

"that goes double for you, stud."

lincoln blushed, and Luna just rolled her eyes smirking.

"how was your day?"

he asked, and she shrugged and smiled.

"rough as always, little man."

lincoln stared.

"do they still bully you about .."

his eyes drop to his bundle of joy.

"they wouldn't dare,"

she growled and reached and pet lamis's head.

"hey..luna?"

he said, and Luna looked at her little brother.

"yeah, braw?"

lincoln open his mouth - but a sudden scream of a woman caught their attention. it came from within their house. the two rushed up the stairs and when they flung the home door open, there laid on the ground, passed out was Lynn loud sr.

and who to stand over him was Rita. who blinked. behind her, was the rest of the girls. and all eyes were laid on luna, Lincoln, and lamis.

"...speak of the devil,"

said Lucy, Lynn nudged her. lori bit her lip nervously and Leni just beams like an idiot.

"Hiya, linky! guess what! you're a daddy!"

luna and Lincoln cast confused expressions. rita pinched her temples and sighed. before looking at her only son calmly.

"Lincoln, I think you should sit down in the living room..."

lincoln gulped. did she...know?

"am I in trouble?"

she shook her head.

"no. it's...complicated..."

he looked at the girls, then at Luna, then at his mother. while Lynn jr. and Leni help their father up, Lincoln gave luna lamis, before he followed his mother. he stopped in his tracks when he saw a baby in light blue jammies. and a white hat with bunny ears. laying on a mat on the floor, gurgling and making noises. his eyes were wide as plates. his body felt heavy. luna stood behind and looked over his shoulder and saw the baby, not much older than lamis was.

"Lincoln... I'm not mad, but I'm curious..."

rita picked the mystery child and sat on the couch. she looked him in the eyes. lincoln was trembling. everything flashing back before his eyes. sam, the public restroom...the rape. luna stared at the little baby. her gut clenched. she knew exactly where she came from and those who knew already ... knew. those who didn't? - will.

the baby was Sam and lincoln's child.

and that didn't sit right with luna...

"Lincoln... who did you have sex with?"

rita said bluntly. the words pierce through the air and the atmosphere was thick, and he, lincoln loud could hear his heart pound. he stared at his mother, then at the baby. - the baby, who was reaching and playing with his mother's hair. he noticed her features, blue eyes, white hair, freckles. it was painfully obvious. lincoln felt woozy, and the world started to spin, he dropped like a sack of shit and passed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So the kid's your brother's huh?"

Maggie asked through the phone as she was eating some chips.

"Uh-huh, passed out just like dad, minus the scream"

maggie lean against her bed and used a pocket knife to clean out the crap under her nails, the phone resting on her shoulder as she laid back, relaxing and maxing all cool.

"and?"

she asked.

"and when he awoke, he told mom about...the incident."

maggie yawned.

"incident?"

she heard her girlfriend mmm-hmmm.

"he told her about Sam, and how she raped him."

maggie paused.

"and how di-"

luan cut her off.

"she was pissed. because he never said a word, and pissed luna kept this from her."

maggie looked at the black crap on the tip of her knife.

"and?"

luan sighed as she laid on her bed, staring at a poster she pinned on luna's top bunk of Michael Jackson.

"well, sam left town with her family to god knows where, and as for the baby well.."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

it was a difficult decision, the same situation will be dealt with later. as for the baby, Rita wondered if they should keep it. lincoln jumped at the chance and grab her mother's arm.

"I'll take care of her, mom!"

luan saw luna glare daggers at her brother, as she rocked lamis in her arms.

"I say dump her ass to an orphanage"

lincoln spun around shocked.

"no! she's my daughter!"

luna opens her mouth but clamp it down shut, biting her tongue from keeping herself from yelling 'you already have one' Luna didn't like having a bastard child living in her house. she sure as hell didn't like the idea of raising a fucking kid that wasn't hers.

"Sweetie, I agree with Lincoln."

luna looked at her mother. luan saw her face turn red as a bright tomato. she said nothing, but simply turn heel with her daughter in her arms and walked up the stairs. lincoln was to follow but a stern voice stopped him.

"Son."

the twelve-year-old turn to his father.

"... you're too young to be a father... I think maybe we should give her up to adoption."

however-Rita barked out.

"no! she's family! I'll get the paperwork done and we can adopt her, and force that whore to pay child support, like hell she's gonna get away with the shit she did to my boy!"

lynn sr sighed heavily.

"but Rita, she isn't our problem, and she shouldn't be Lincolns."

lincoln looked from his father to his mother, his siblings watched on. before Lori cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"if mom and Lincoln want to keep her then I think we all should agree ... after all, she's a loud and..."

she looked at the baby girl in her mother's arms.

"she's totally adorable."

Leni squeaked and pushed Lori out of the way and scoop the white-haired girl.

"she totally is! like, the cutest!"

rita sighed and looked at her husband who nodded.

"right, then it's settled."

lincoln stepped close to get a closer look, and he had to admit...she was perfect. he held out his hands. and leni smiled brightly and handed him his daughter, gently. lincoln blushed and had a look of pride. his smile stretched wide, that it hurt. he held her close. then, he looked at his mother.

"does she have a name?"

000000000000000000000000000000

luan sat up and sighed heavily.

"her name is Lina. and let me tell you, Luna isn't happy at all."

maggie chuckled.

"better watch her, she might grab the lil babe and drown her in the toilet"

luan would laugh if it wasn't so fucked up.

"she's been up in her attic, all evening. with lamis."

she rubbed her neck. luan wore overalls, she had a ponytail on a side, making her look like Stephanie Tanner. she wore long white socks that stop at her knees. and walked towards the door and open it, she peeked out and saw that the hallway was empty.

"So anyway, we had to break out a second crib into Lily's room, so lina could sleep in."

she walked down the stairs, she could hear the theme of star trek next generation, she saw Lisa sitting on the couch, watching at 10:00 pm at night.

"dinner was pretty standard. everyone fond over lina."

"except luna"

Lisa said loudly.

"anyway...it's gonna take some adjustment to get used to ..well... the new girl."

maggie snorted.

"ya'll are fucking crazy ya know that? incest kid, bastard kid, and I'm sure as shit yo' sister and brother are gonna fight over this. I don't have to tell you do I?"

luan sighed and grab a cup and went to the fridge.

"yeah I know, everyone's on high alert...for you see Maggie"

she grabs the bottle of Sunny D.

"we might have our first sister-brother fight protocol."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna heard Lincoln come in from the latter. she saw his head poke in meekly. before he climbed up and closed it behind him, he wore pj's like he did every night.

"what do you want?"

her tone was firm, hissing out her words. lincoln was confused as to why she was being so harsh.

"you..didn't even talk much during dinner and you ra-"

luna barked.

"Why the hell would you want that kid, is lamis not good enough?!"

okay, wow. that..that came of nowhere, he held his hands forward. and said in a soft tone.

"keep your voice down, lamis is sleeping"

she just glared at him, and hugged her legs close to her chest, and rested her chin on her knees eyes looking away. lincoln gulped. he slowly began to realized he was so caught up with Lina, that he didn't consider luna's feelings on the matter. and with good reason. lincoln wasn't stupid ya know. not all boys are, he walked over climb the bed gently and sat next to her.

"you know I love you, right?"

he whispered. luna's gaze was on the sleeping baby next to her. she swallowed thickly. as if she didn't have enough trouble with confusing emotions, this newborn child of sam rare it's ug-

"She doesn't have anyone. sam abandon her, it isn't right."

luna's eyes shift and stared into space. thinking over those words.

"I just...figured when we legally own her..we can raise her with lamis, together."

she felt a warm hand held hers.l she turned her head and looked at him. his big pleading eyes staring right back at hers. he scoots closer, his thumb brushing against her knuckles.

"...she needs us, Luna."

he was right. she did, but something within luna refused. she didn't know why. no. she did. the child was a rape baby. that child belongs to her old crush, her ex-best friend. and .. she wasn't going to let this girl overshadow her own daughter.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

she slipped her hand out of his and looked away from him.

"you need to get out."

lincoln frowned.

"but luna-"

"get. the. fuck. out."

her voice was low, a growl deep within her throat.

lincoln stared at her. his lips trembled. he slides off the bed. stood and stared.

"...you know it isn't her fault,"

he said before he left. once he was gone, the orange and purple neon lights cast over her and the sleeping child of incest. her grey-blue eyes stared at her only daughter, her hand touched the fluff of caramel colored hair and stroked up and down. the baby coo'd and yawned widely. luna smiled sadly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like clockwork.

lamis was crying. and lincoln groggily got up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. his eyes droop, one eye closed the other open, rubbed the crust out of his eyes and shuffled out of the room. his mind was barely rebooting. he was making his way to luna and luan's room when he heard the crying coming from Lisa's. then it hit him, the previous day. coming home to a big surprise.

"Oh, yeah."

he turned and open Lisa's door. Lisa and Lily looked irritated.

"you're second daughter has the super-sonic bitch scream of a banshee,"

Lisa muttered.

"it's four bloody AM for god's sake!"

lincoln waved a hand in a down gesture.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I know."

no, he didn't. he picked up lina and carried her out. he rocked her as she kept wailing. walking down the carpet covered stairs he turned and walked through the living room. he grabs lamis's baby seat and folds it out.

then he placed her into the seat. he did this a lot. when lamis was fussing and crying in the middle of the night, he would feed her much needed milk. he did a lot for luna. alot. and he started to think negatively.

as he grabs a bottle and then some baby formula, he pours it in, then put the bottle in the microwave and pressed 1. as he waited, his mind mold over to Luna. and how FUCKING unreasonable she was being.

sure, she took care of lamis, but he tries to do most of it to give her a break, so she can sleep, or study, or be with her friends. sure the others watch over her, and his parents. but lamis was his responsibility.

he stopped the microwave at 10. and checked if the milk wasn't too hot. his mind continued to think over a great many things. like sam. sam really fucked him up. but he hid his problems. real men have to deal with it.

he didn't dwell on it, but he really hated sam sharp. but the baby before him, he couldn't help but feel that he was the only one in the world who would take her in and give her the love and care she needed.

"so why can't luna just let it be.."

he screwed on the cap. he didn't notice but Lina was quiet. her blue eyes staring at him, lincoln smirked and walked over and picked her up and pop the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. Lina's eyes were half closed with bliss and suckled her milk.

lincoln walked over and sat on the couch and lean back. she calmly drank and Lincoln looked over her. long white hair, freckled face. she was really cute as a button. he sighed happily. he couldn't help but chuckle.

twelve years old and he has two friggin' daughters. what a life. a kid like him should be playing with toys, video games, hanging out with friends, fuck with the neighbor Mr. Savino by throwing rotten eggs at his brand new car.

but not Lincoln. he had to grow up fast. there were times when he wishes he had the time. his parents did watch over lamis, but again, it just didn't seem fair. while they thought he was simply in love with lamis and trying to be the very best uncle, he was just doing it out of duty.

But all in all, if he had to be honest. he was happy for what he has. he only wished Luna would be the good sister and girlfriend and back him up on this. in time, he hopes she would mellow out.

once the child was done with drinking her milk, he patted her back until she let out a large burp. happy and content the baby curled in his arms. lincoln stood up and walked up to the stairs, he paused and stared at Lisa's room. then trek back to his room. where he laid the baby on one of his big fluffy pillows before laying with her the two instantly knocked out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maggie barely went to school.

and she always skipped it anyhow.

her parents were rich as fuck, after all.

but her mother got her ass to work.

and so, Maggie worked at the holy moly donut shop.

run by a googly-eyed Arab.

the place had health violations up to the ass.

she questions why she even stuck around.

in short, she hated working. she hated being a worker bee. envy even those with disability checks. those lazy fuckers had a sweet life. currently, that penny-pinching bastard was watching her.

like she was gonna steal shit. she noticed him just watching from the corner, with his thick ass eyebrows, those fucking bug eyes watching. christ, she really hated him. then again, she never liked Arabs.

she was Jewish, so, she figured that bastard was being racist first. so she should have the right to be racist back.

the place had few people in it, flies buzzing around and shit. the day was like usual. be at the cash register, get an order, fill out that order, then make the transaction.

but this day wasn't one of her better days. her boss came up to her by evening time and stood there, wearing sweatpants, and a button shirt, open to show his gnarly chest hairs, fucking gold chains like he was some hot pimp.

fucking camel fucker.

"you're fired,"

he said bluntly.

she stared at him.

"what?"

he sniffed loudly

"I know you've been stealing from me."

maggie stared.

"no, I didn't."

"and why is there a dozen donuts missing?"

maggie blinked.

"they were getting stale, and i-"

his boss cut him off.

"and you gave them away to a woman and his kids."

maggie raised a brow.

"Yeah, she was lost and needed direction. her kids looked hungry and since the donuts were going a bit stale.. I thought-"

the boss glared at her. as if she did the biggest crime of all: being a good human being.

"you gave away food, for free"

"we throw out donuts all the time, what's the big deal if I gave them away?"

he shook his head and pointed at the door,

"leave your name tag and get out of my store."

maggie stared then removed her name tag the threw it in his face.

"fuck you, you smelly sandnigger"

she spat and walked out pissed. she could hear him cussing her out in his sandtalk. she walked to her Corvette and got in. she glared at her former workplace. then she looked at a pay phone.

she got out of the car, and walked over to it, grabbing the phone and pulling out some quarters, she began to dial the health inspector. and ratted out of the conditions of the holy moly.

she might have gotten fired for helping a woman out and her kids, but in the end, Maggie had the last laugh. after that was done with, she got into her car and drove off, she looked at the block. 2:45 pm.

"might as well see giggles."

she turned on the radio, which played Metallica's ONE.

She closed her eyes at the smooth guitar. she turned it up as she drove. her mind wandered into last year when she and luan really started their relationship. it was rocky. when benny tried to fuck with them, the jealous faggot.

she pulled out a cigarette and lit it as she took a long drag. letting the smoke seep through her nose. the heavy metal filling her car. she drove the familiar streets of royal woods. her mind always clicking with thought.

lincoln has two kids was fucked up. at his age, no less. she couldn't help but laugh at the idea of her and Lincoln having a kid, she would be named gloom or some retarded shit. and she would have bigger tits than her. cause that made sense...right? fuck no it didn't.

fuck kids. she and luan are gonna live together with two fucking cats and that would be enough. when she drove up to the school, she parked and waited.

When the school rang for its last day, Luna tagged along with her sister, luan who just started high school on her freshman year. the two hung out a lot and for the most part, luan was the bit of sanity that kept luna from cracking under pressure with some of the chicks who gave her shit about her baby.

though today lamis stayed home with her mother, though she didn't like the idea of the new kid hanging around her daughter. everyone knew how she felt though. which confused the hell out of her parents as to why. of course, maybe it was because she came from sam. but that was only half of it, to which they'll never know.

"you really should take it easy on Lina."

luan wore a white shirt, and a long sleeve unbuttoned shirt like a jacket, the sleeves rolled up. she wore her yellow hat, her hair was cut was done, which was known as 'the Rachel' she wore shorts and high knee socks, and brown leather buckle shoes.

"I ain't doing shit."

luna grunted as she walked the hallway, she wore her usual curtain-hair cut, a black and white striped shirt, which was small and petite, and the lower half cut to show her belly, she wore her purple flannel shirt and Mary Janes chunky shoes. she also wore a neck collar with spikes and spike-wrist hands. completing the grunge look.

"but you've been acting resentful and mean."

she placed a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"plus your hurting lincoln.. he's only doing what feels is right."

luna looked at her sister and huffed, blowing at her own bang and looked away.

"I'll think about it, now let's get out of-"

"heeey luna!"

great.

"what happen to you're welfare baby, didn't take her in today?"

luna turned to the girl. she was this.. generic popular bitch who thought she was top shit. before Luna could deliver some insults though, luan grabs her arm and pulled her away and out the school doors.

"ignore her."

"that Celeste bitch has been getting on my fucking nerves."

"I know."

the two walked the sidewalk and just as they turned a car honked. luan turned and grinned widely at who it was, Maggie. luna looked and smirked. and looked at her lil' sis.

"looks like yer chick is here to see ya."

luan looked back and forth.

"not so loud!"

she huffed and skipped over to maggie's vehicle. luna followed.

"thought you might need a ride, giggles."

maggie said, luan nodded and open the door, Luna entered the back. she watched on as luan and Maggie shared a kiss. luna lean back and sighed. he really wanted to have that again with Lincoln. maybe she was being too harsh. luna sighed and reached and pulled out a joint. it wasn't big by any means it was small, only cause of how little she had left.

"that looks like a toothpick."

Maggie said. then reached for her glove compartment luan's eyes widen when Maggie grabbed her joint. when Luna saw it her eyes were huge as fuck. for the joint was as thick and big as a burrito.

"holy shit, dude."

she grabs it and held it before her.

"quarter pounder, man!"

maggie grinned.

"I was saving it for something special.."

luan looked at Maggie then at Luna.

"oh no, you are NOT lighting it up!"

luna was already blazing. taking a puff, then went into a coughing fit.

" *cough* this is *cough cough* some good shit *cough* shit man!"

luan was freaking out and tried to pull the window. but Maggie grabbed her hands and held them down luan squeaked and looked at her with scared eyes.

"you can't be serious!"

maggie looked at her with slit-eyes.

"time to get Chinese eyes, giggles."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln sat on the living room floor and held a mixtape before Lamis and Lina.

"this here is the greatest band ever created on god's green earth."

he slides the tape deck in and closed it. and pressed play.

Thunder! ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh!

Thunder! ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh!

Thunder! ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh!

Thunder! ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh!

Thunder! ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh!

Thunder! ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh!

Thunder! ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh!

I was Caught

In the middle of a railroad track (Thunder!)

I looked round

And I knew there was no turning back (Thunder!)

My mind raced

And I thought what could I do (Thunder!)

And I knew

There was no help, no help from you (Thunder!)

Sound of the guns

Beatin' in my heart

The thunder of guns (it)

Tore me apart

You've been - thunderstruck!

Lamis was rocking back and forth in her baby seat digging the sound already, but it was to be expected since lamis was exposed to rolling stones, guns and roses, a little bit of clear water revival, Elvis Presley, fat's dominos, and chuck berry.

Lina just stared wide-eyed not having been exposed to such loud music. she looked scared and she looked like she wanted to cry, her half-sister though, was giggling joyfully and her head rocked back and forth, mimicking her mother's movement whenever she was listening to rock.

[Rode | Went] down the highway

Broke the limit, we hit the town

Went through to Texas, yeah Texas

And we had some fun

We met some girls

Some dancers who gave a good time

Broke all the rules, played all the fools

Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds

I was shakin' at the knees

Could I come again, please?

Yeah the ladies were too kind

You've been - thunderstruck, thunderstruck

Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck

Yeah

Oh, thunderstruck, yeah!

Lincoln picked up lina and rocked her she calmed down and stared at her father. all the while the music played. he grinned at her his large underbite-buck teeth exposed. he rocked his head back and forth.

"you'll get used to it, lina. you're sister's already rockin' rollin' "

he scoots close to lamis and laid lina in his lap. lucy watched from the corner and stared at him. watching as he tends to the two children. the eyes were so full of life, joy, and love. she sighed. he was so devoted and loving. who knew he makes a damn good father? but then he was a damn good brother as well. so it came to no surprise. lana pushed her as she ran and stopped where Lincoln stood. lincoln stopped the music and looked at Lana.

"yes?"

Lana pulled out two 8inch power ranger figures, the blue ranger, and pink ranger.

"wanna play?"

lincoln shook his head.

"can't. got to feed Lamis and Lina."

Lana pouted.

"but you're always hanging around the babies!"

lincoln sighed. he had this argument before.

"you know I'm they're..."

he looked behind him to make sure his parents were nearby and lean forward.

"their dad."

Lana looked at lina then at lamis. an obvious jealous face. lincoln knew she was, they hadn't had one day together. he really shouldn't be -no, no. he was a dad now.

"sorry, lana i-"

"YOU LOVE THEM BETTER THAN ME!"

she yelled. this brought the attention to their dog, Hergé who barked and yapped and jump at Lana's legs. lincoln let out a sharp gasp.

"He dragged mud in the carpet! damnit! damnit! get him out!"

he took his kids away from the mud and set them on the area in the corner of the room, laying them on a soft blanket, before rushing back and grabbing the dog, it barked excitedly and moved it's legs and his stumpy tail wagging.

"Lana!"

he grunted.

"Mom's gonna have a cow if she sees all these muddy prints!"

Lana crossed her arms, toys in hand and looked away.

"so? clean it!"

lincoln barked.

"you promise to take care of Hergé! he's your responsibility!"

he huffed and took him outside.

"but you wouldn't know that since I have responsibilities of my own."

Lana snorted.

"Yeah, well... well... you're dumb!"

lincoln glared and open the door and drop the dog, who yelped.

"Hey! watch it! don't drop him like that!"

she rushed over and shoved lincoln out of her way and checked her dog, then glared at Lincoln.

"you're such an asshole! you've changed ever since those two rugrats came out of luna and sam's cootch!"

lincoln rubbed his skull.

"Lana."

"and you never spend time with me! or Lynn! or lucy!"

"Lana..."

"and you're always taking lamis everywhere, and now we have a new baby and-"

"LAAAANNNNAAAAAA!"

Lana stared at him, as he towered over her, a vein of stress on his neck.

"I have a lot on my plate. I have no time for anyone. I can't drop everything for you, Lana."

he breathed in deep.

"they're first on my list. always."

Lana looked hurt. and swallowed hard.

"..f-f-FUCK YOU!"

She swiftly kicked him in the nuts. lincoln's eyes rolled back and fell to the side and curled. lucy gasped in horror and jumped like a black cat. she got on her knees and looked down at her beloved. then her head swiftly looked at Lana, who had an 'oh shit' expression. lucy's eyes were wide and angry, lana saw it through her spikey Robert Smith style hair. she hissed at her like an angry mother cat.

"What did you DO!"

lincoln laid, curled and felt what his father felt when he kicked his nadz a year ago. oh, how karma came back and kicked him in the nuts, literally. lucy stood up and snarled at Lana who was trembling with fear.

"Lincoln is a MAN! Lana, he has no time for games! he is a father and he is doing what men do."

she said with a low dangerous tone which only became more firm and scratchy.

"He's not like other men who run at the moment they knock a girl up!"

Lana sniffed.

"but Lincoln didn't knock sam up. she raped-"

lucy slapped her face.

"LUCY!"

Rita came in and witness it- gasping when she saw her only son on the floor. Lana held the dog to her chest.

"what the HELL is going on?!"

Lucy explains the situation. upon understanding, she simply sent Lana up the stairs to bath the dog. while she went to get the mop to try to clean the muddy paw prints on the carpet.

lucy helped Lincoln up and walked him to the couch. the ever devoted sister sat next to him and turned on the tv. they were showing SwatKats Radical Squadron lincoln tried to calm his breathing, whining in pain. lucky massaged his shoulders.

"Poor Big Brother..."

lincoln grunted and tried to stand up.

"still need to give the babies their food."

lucy pushed him back.

"you leave that to me."

before he could say a word she was off- and came back and plop the high chairs close to the couch. then she walked over and picked up lina and put her on one high chair, then went and got lamis and put her in the other.

"Baby food is in the cabinet."

lincoln muttered. lucky nodded and dashed, and came back with two open small jars, she handed Lincoln one jar, and she held the other. the two siblings fed the two children.

"my balls still hurt"

he muttered. rita came and begin to clean the muddy paw prints off the carpet.

"you'll need to put a bag of ice, sweetie. besides, let me handle the kids, after your done"

lincoln sighed but didn't say a word. he just kept feeding his children. then he'll send them for a nap. and he'll take a nap himself. yo vay, his balls ached.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Luna and luan came home, they were stoned as fuck.

luan rushed to her room, Luna wanted to check on her daughter when she entered her and her sister's room there she was. ... and was Lina. she frowns at the very sight.

she sneered at her. and sighed rubbing her head, she turned and walked out of her own room she needed to rest. yes. she walked towards lincoln's room.

"Luna?"

She stopped and turned and saw Lori. she had her wavy hair pulled back into a large ponytail, she wore boys 2 men t-shirt and jeans. she was all dolled up for some reason.

"besides i go out with leni, you should know, Lincoln isn't feeling well."

her brows raised.

"why? what's wrong?"

lori sighed and rubbed her neck.

"Lana kicked him in the nards."

luna blinked once.

"What?!"

she held her hands up.

"just take it easy with him okay?"

Luna sighed heavily, then waved her off, turning and walked towards the door, she gently turn the nob and entered. when she saw the lamplight still on, he was asleep. and lucy was sleeping right next to him. while she would usually find it cute, her jealous streak wouldn't think so. she walked over and shook lucy up, she snorted awake, lift her head and groggily looked at her older sister.

"Get out."

lucy sat up slowly.

"why should I?"

seriously?

"I had a long day, I wanna nap before dinner, and I want to nap with MY man."

she stared the climb off the bed and laid her feet on the carpet, she walked towards the door, only to stop. luna watched her with a raised brow.

"he's mine too, you know. and Lynn's."

luna's eyes narrowed.

"not anymore he's not."

lucy turned her head and stared at her sister once more with her light cold blues. ever staring. right into Luna's eyes. deep within her very soul. but Luna was unnerved.

"...you say that now but the way you mistreat lina..."

luna was shaking.

"shut up."

"you keep acting that this, and you'll lose him."

was that a threat?

"piss off."

lucy open the door and left the room. luna climb the bed and laid next to him. this whole depression thing. the fact she may not become famous because of the baby, because she had to be a mother, was completely wiped out. now she appreciated what she had. who she's with, what they made by accident, but treasured it all none the less.

Lamis was her golden child. a symbol of their love, the flagship of luna and Lincoln. she stared at his soft boyish face. only.. pretty soon it'll shape into a more masculine structure. his voice will change, he's already gotten hair in places...

he's becoming a man.. maybe he became a man when he fucked her the first time up in the attic. he sure became one when he took full responsibilities as a father. she felt... bad for having negative thoughts about him, their relationship, their baby.

now that the depression had cleared she realized her own self-worth. and more so a certain bit of pride of being a mother. her lips stretched into a smile and she lean and kissed his lips. he is everything sam sharp will never be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lilly was going to be a year old this year.

she didn't know when the two newborns came, but it just seemed to happen.

like magic.

regardless she had to share the amount of attention.

she sat on her high chair, being spoon-fed by her mother. whilst lamis was spoon fed by luna, and lina was being fed by Lincoln.

now, she always loved getting their attention. for you see, Lincoln and luna were her favorite siblings. any chance she could get, she'd crawl up the stairs to seek them out.

but lately, they hadn't paid attention to her. and they gave their attention to the new trespassers.

she swatted the spoon off Rita's hand and reached with grabby hands towards Luna and Lincoln.

"Lwincoln-loona!"

she whimpered. she wanted in, damnit. what made these two kids so damn hot? she bounced on her seat, showing desperation. she wanted to bed fed by them, she wanted to be held by luna and be sung too. and she wanted to watch cartoons with Lincoln and be played with and-and- she started crying.

"Oh, dear... it seems she's craving you two's attention"

rita said, luna and Lincoln looked her way and saw the fussy and upset lily.

they talked to which she didn't understand, anyway. and brought her into the middle. lincoln begin feeding lily. and she was content. putting her hands on her cheeks and mmm'd. but then she noticed him feeding lina. her eyes turned to narrowed slits.

luna was more focus on feeding lamis, trying to get used to lina. trying. lamis was just a joyful little thing enjoying her baby food. carrot flavor rocked her fucking socks, boy-eee!

Lina was content with her own, green peas. unf. she opened her mouth to enjoy another spoon full when there was a phhht sound, and her left side of her face was covered in green chunks of baby food. her eyes widen. - lincoln stared wide-eyed, for lily just lean forward and spat and spattered her food all over Lina's face.

Lina grew upset and was huffing and puffing. lamis saw this, blinking. she didn't know what brought this on. but she responded in retaliation by grabbing a pudgy hand spoon full of carrot moosh and threw at the back of Lilly's head.

lily turned and glared. oh, yeah, wise guy? lily slapped lamis's nose, she sneezed. and reached and slap back. scratching lily's cheek. baby nails man, shaper than a mother fucking blade. and while the two were slapping each other's faces, lina was crying loudly.

lincoln cussed and peeled off his shirt, showing his well-toned body to luna. luna stared for a second. before she had to break up the little fight between lamis and lilly. while Lincoln wiped Lina's face with his shirt then picked her up off her high chair and rocked her till she calmed down.

luan, being the bitch she was started humming the three stooges theme song. luna glared at her, while Rita gasped and picked off lily off her chair. she checked her face and groan.

"Luna, you're baby scratched lily's cheek."

luna grunted.

"she started it. she spat up all over lina."

lincoln sighed heavily.

"someone's jealous"

lynn sr was on his seat rubbing his skull.

"I don't blame her, considering both are bastards."

the room went silent.

"Lynn!"

rita barked.

"that was uncalled for, I thought we've resolved all of this!"

luna and Lincoln looked at each other and stood up holding their children.

"you know what? we're going for a ride."

luna said and looked at her mother.

"Mind if we borrow your car mom?"

rita sighed and nodded. the two left the room. lily was set back on her chair. and was being fed. she suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The baby seats were tied to the back of the seats. both lina and lamis were tied up and were set. luna got inside of her mother's new 1990 Ford Mustang. a dark blue color. pretty snazzy too. lincoln got into the passenger seat.

"just when I thought me and pop star were cool, he starts talkin' smack"

lincoln sighed and lean back shaking his head. he looked at Luna with sad eyes. luna placed a hand on his cheek. she felt his pain. they were in secret, but they still felt discriminated against. she started up the car.

"you got the bag of baby food, formula, diapers and the lot, love?"

lincoln nodded.

"yup."

luna pulled the car back and begin to drive. lincoln was silent. but he slowly smirked. he chuckled softly to himself, Luna glanced at him and raised a brow.

"what's so funny?"

lincoln looked at Luna with an easy relaxed expression.

"Lamis didn't like Lilly messing with her sister."

Luna opened her mouth to protest the word- but she stopped and closed her mouth. the more she thought about it, the more she thought of lamis's reaction. as if she knew her 'aunt' lily done wrong.

and the more Luna thought about it, the more she smiled tugged into a smirk. her eyes gazed on the review mirror and watched lamis calmly looking at nothing. while lina sucked on a pacifier.

"... I guess lamis got's Lina's back, huh baby bro?"

lincoln nodded. luna sighed and turned a corner. her hand reached and held lincoln's hand.

"love?"

lincoln's eyes looked at Luna.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch about lina..."

lincoln sat up.

"it's okay-"

"No!"

her hand tightens.

"No, it's not. you're right. it's not her fault. sam gave her up, and she's all we got right now."

luna swallowed hard.

"I'll try to be better."

lincoln smiled and lean and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

luna smiled.

"so where are we going?"

luna sniffed loudly.

"to a family who would show us a little more fuckin' respect."

The pickles were having dinner, Grandpa Lou was telling his long stories to which Tommy was fascinated by, the family was having spaghetti, and garlic bread. a favorite among the family. didi enjoyed her family nights at the table. something in modern times don't have as the family sat around the tv and ate.

she looked at her husband, a toy inventor, a self-made man. and her son, their pride and joy. she felt lucky. very lucky, after all, life was harsh and unforgiving for some. her thoughts wandered towards Luna, their baby sitter. she was a sweet girl. but she knew her father was strained about the baby that just came out of nowhere.

though the rest of her family was supportive. but she always told luna if she needed a place to stay if she was somehow kicked out, she was welcome here. of course, she talked to her husband about this, a long night's talk. and he finally agreed.

stu was a sweet loving easy-going father, and husband. and had a heart of gold. she ate her meal and smiled at him. heh, maybe later they could get some hanky-panky tonight. it's been a while...the doorbell rang. and Stu turned his head with an annoyed expression.

"Really? at dinner time?"

Stu said irritated. didi stood up and clean her mouth.

"I'll get it dear, you just relax and eat,"

Stu grumbled and sat down. didi walked into the living room, and to the front of the door. she opens it and was greeted by a familiar face. Luna loud, in her curtain hair syle, a white shirt with a generic alien head on it. baggy jeans, her belly expose loop silver earrings. next to her was Lincoln, her brother, whom she met at least three times.

he wore an orange shirt, with a blue wavy stripe across his chest. blue shorts, each of them held a baby. lamis she knew well enough. in a one-piece pj baby wear, in a shade of purple. and a purple baby beanie. but the new girl, was of white hair, in a cap with bunny ears, she wore the same thing lamis did, only it was teal color.

"hey Mrs. P, I hope we're not intruding...pop star was being a jerk and I thought maybe we could...have dinner...maybe spend the night?"

didi open the door wider and stepped aside.

"of course, luna. you're always welcome here."

luna nodded and went in, Lincoln followed, only to stop and looked at the older woman.

"thank you."

didi smiled.

"you're welcome Lincoln."

lincoln felt like he was interrupting though, he didn't want to be a burden to anyone. the pickles were nice people. and while luna felt comfortable with staying here, he didn't. not that he was against it. I mean, strangers, in the middle of dinner, asking to stay over, it didn't feel right.

but didi was a sweet lady. and stu was pretty mellow. so when they entered the kitchen and sat on the dining table. Stu greeted them wholeheartedly. tommy giggled excitedly with luna's presence. while didi went to serve them food, stu went and grab the extra high chairs for lina and lamis to sit. lamis was excited as fucking hell. she adored Tommy. lincoln watched, and even though she was only a baby, he hoped to god they didn't date...

when all was settled luna and Lincoln ate. and by god, Lincoln loved every bite of this. he looked at didi and spoke out.

"this is really good, Mrs. Pickles. we really appreciate it."

didi giggled and hummed.

"it's no trouble at all, Lincoln. so...whose this?"

she turns her attention to lina. who was using her hands to eat up her spaghetti like a lil savage. didi simply adored her. when the question hung in the air. lincoln sighed.

"she's my daughter who I had with sam"

stu spat up his coke and choked and coughed.

"What?!"

Lincoln blushed, Luna, looked at her brother, and gave him a look as if to say 'are you sure?' he nodded to luna and turned his head towards didi, stu and Grandpa Lou.

"see, a year ago, I was at the park with luna and I went to the restroom"

he paused as he thought of his next words.

"sam came in and...well..."

didi's eyes widen, while Stu's mouth hung open.

"raped...me."

that was blunt, Luna thought.

"Holy shit,"

stu said out loud.

"stu!"

didi got after him.

"what? I mean, no offense, deed, but that was pretty fucked up."

didi hissed.

"stu. no bad words at the table!"

lou adjusts his spectacles.

"so...where's the slut now?"

didi gasped.

"GRANDPA!"

The old man threw his hands up.

"awh con-flab it, woman! the boy got raped! i just want to know if that broad got what's coming to her! it ain't right, I mean imagine the trauma he been through!"

silence. and the adult considered this. they looked at Lincoln as his head was low. luna was rubbing his back. didi cleared her throat and sighed softly.

"we're sorry, it's just such a shocking subject."

lincoln held his hand up.

"no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin dinner."

stu raised a hand in a gesture.

"We wanted to know, it's none of our business."

luna shook her head and looked at her second family.

"Lincoln doesn't get night terrors anymore, as for sam, she left town, but mom's gonna get after her ass in child support, and we're working to own lina legally by the court."

didi nodded.

"well, as I said before, you two are welcome here."

if they knew lamis was luna and lincoln's kid, they probably wouldn't. lincoln thought.

"thanks, Mrs. p."

luna smiled warmly.

"now, enough of the bad news."

grandpa claps his hands.

"what say we have didi's famous apple pie and ice cream?"

oh...sweet lord that sounded divine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucy sat on her bed, reading the baby sitters club.

Lynn was tossing her ball against the wall and catching it.

"so she said that huh?"

lucy sighed.

"yes...she's jealous."

lynn snorted.

"well tough titties, I didn't bust Francisco's nuts with his own walking stick just to give up on linc now."

lucy looked at Lynn.

"I rarely have time with him..."

lynn sat up and looked at the grunge-goth.

"Yeah, hey if you want more time, I'll back off a little"

lucy had a small smile.

you're very considerate, you know that?"

lynn rolled her arm to get a kink out.

"Yeah, well. lincoln's a great guy."

she slides off the bed and walked over, sitting with lucy. and placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders. lucy lean against Lynn jr's chest.

"he is...why can't all boys be like that?"

Lynn shrugged.

"cause he wouldn't be of any value."

lucy chuckled softly.

"Sometimes I hope you and I, luna and Lincoln will live together."

a pause.

"maybe you and I can have his children next."

lynn laughed.

"fuck no, look. I love him, but I'm not willing to start a hill billy family."

lucy frown.

"I want his baby."

"you're a crazy cunt."

"I'm crazy...crazy in love."

lynn rolled her eyes and shook her head. grinning as she kissed lucy's cheek.

"we're both crazy in love. with Lincoln."

lucy sat up. turned and straddled Lynn. Lynn was wide-eyed, as she stared into the cool light blues of lucy loud. her breath was minty fresh. and she just...stared.

"it doesn't have to stop with just Lincoln."

lynn gulped.

"Hey, wait. I don't swing that way!"

she pushed her off roughly. lucy looked hurt.

"look, I'm sorry but I can't. I don't mind sharing him, but you and me...? no."

lucy looked down, and Lynn felt like shit, sighing and cup her face and looked at Lucy.

"why?"

lucy paused.

"why? why not?"

lynn raised a brow.

"Lori and leni are together...after what Chaz did to her..."

lynn tilts her head.

"and I just figured...when we can't have Lincoln to ourselves on certain days we can have each other."

that...made sense. sighing the sports girl looked at Lucy. she smirked.

"butch."

lucy lean forward.

"dyke."

lynn crinkled her nose.

"lesbo."

lucy's face drew closer.

"carpet mun-"

lynn locked her lips with lucy. lucy stiffen and lean into the kiss, her hands cupping her older sister's face. when they parted. their lips tingled. their eyes staring into each other.

"so when lincoln's not around...we fool around huh?"

she nodded.

"...alright, deal."

she kissed lucy again, firmer, and more passion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna laid on the bed of the guest room.

a few doors down, lamis, lina, and Tommy slept in the crib.

the bed was comfy as fuck. and she wore a nightgown that was...um...revealing. lincoln wore an MTV shirt. they faced each other with large smiles.

"you know, someday we're gonna move out and live together."

lincoln said with a grin. luna blushed and sighed. sometimes they talked about this.. pillow talk was always fun. it was fun to dream the impossible dream.

"and we'll be a family, Luna."

luna scoots closer and held her brother's waist.

"Bro, we already are."

luna's soft breath tickled his lips.

"Luna..."

his eyes droop with love, Luna gasped when he felt his warm lips press in kisses. she shuddered with delight., and grip the back of his shirt.

"b-bro..ww-wait! s-stop!"

lincoln paused and looked at her, already hot and bothered and ready to take her to heaven.

"not here, love. not in the pickles house..."

she gulped.

"believe me I wanna, but what if they catch us..how are we..."

she had a point. he pressed his face against her breasts.

"damnit."

luna brushed his hair and sighed heavily.

"I know, love. I know."

they kissed. and kissed. and soon they were feeling each other. they're breaths hitched, and shuddery. before Luna knew it, Lincoln was deep inside her.

so much for trying to be respectful.

luna just laid and enjoy the blissful pleasures of the flesh and as Lincoln was humping away with small grunts, they both heard a moan. their hearts stopped. and they stared at each other with wide surprised eyes.

"was that...?"

they heard it again.

"holy shit, that was Mrs. p."

luna's mouth was slack-jawed. then they heard stu groan loudly. they blushed red in the face. lincoln resume humping., Luna shook her head. but Lincoln had a devilish grin.

"no..! dude, seriously!"

"they're too busy fucking, we might as well enjoy ourselves just a little."

luna lifted herself on her elbows and glared at him. he trusts, she flinched.

"ugh! linc!"

thrust.

"d-aahhhmmit."

thrust trust.

"fucking rissskin'..."

THRUSTTHRUSTTHRUSTTHRUST!

"Agh!"

she clawed his back and thrust forward into his own.

"STUUUU!"

They stopped. they looked at each other.

"...that kinda killed it."

luna muttered.

"DIII DIII OHHH OHHHHH!"

"Totally..."

Lincoln sighed.

they laid next to each other their eyes staring at the ceiling. they could hear their moans. not even trying to be quiet about it.

"Gat-dang it you two! it's twelve in the mornin' I'm tryin' to sleep!"

Grandpa yelled from across a room. lincoln held Luna's hand, and she squeezed gently.

"You sure this was a good idea staying over?"

lincoln asked.

"... I don't even know anymore."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2: patching things over

to those who have been waiting, the reason why i took so long was because of the central air being down, it was too hot to write, also 3 weeks of family bullshit, on top of that having writers block. so... i finally finished chapter 2, enjoy.

* * *

I've been lonely, I've been waitin' for you

I'm pretending and that's all I can do

The love I'm sendin'

Ain't makin' it through to your heart

You've been hidin', never lettin' it show

Always tryin' to keep it under control

You got it down and you're well on your way to the top

But there's somethin' that you forgot

What about love?

Don't you want someone to care about you?

And what about love?

Don't let it slip away

What about love?

I only want to share it with you

You might need it someday

I can't tell you what you're feelin' inside;

And I can't sell you what you don't want to buy

Something's missing, you got to look back on your life

You know something here just ain't right

What about love?

Don't you want someone to care about you?

What about love?

Don't let it slip away

What about love?

I only want to share it with you

00000000000000000000000000000

April 15th, 1994. 5 pm

Leni wasn't a smart girl, but she knew what love is.

she knew because she felt it. she knew because when Lori laid against her stomach, curled up after a hard day after school, all was right with the world. it was funny, she and Lori loved lincy too, but then things started to change and they were more focus on each other.

she knew she loved Lori like tons, tons more than Chaz. Chaz was a nobody to her now. and all her love was given to someone she trusted the most. and they did love each other, and they made loved and ...gosh. things were just great. but she knew she had to keep it a secret.

cause Lori told her mom and dad wouldn't like it. just like how dad was like, totally mean to Luna for having a baby. and Lori told her that if mom and dad found out who the baby's daddy belong too, it would like, totally make things worse.

she stroked her hair and smiled lovingly as Lori napped. she sighed cause like, it was Friday and Fridays were like made to relax and just nap. leni was happy to have someone to really love though. sometimes she wishes she could have Lori's baby. and if they did (which they can't) she'd name her daughter Lali. cause like she read Lali came from greek it meant talk; well-spoken.

she just thought it sounded cute. Lori murmur in her sleep. just as she was about to give Lori's hair another stroke, she heard voices. she knew it was luna. her ears perked as she heard her talking.

"c' mon little bro we gotta get going, the pickles wanna go out and I'm their number one baby sitter"

leni tilted her head.

"I got everything in the baby bag, you sure they won't mind me or lamis and lina?"

Luna snorted.

"dude, they're cool, don't worry."

leni knew luna always took her job seriously with the pickles, they were like, totally cool. so it was just another Friday night and everyone had something to do. Lisa would be in her room listening to snoop dawg and some other rap music she was into.

Lynn was with margo and should be home soon, Lana and Lola would be watching a Disney movie downstairs, lucy would be like, writing creepy stories or reading one. luan would be visiting Maggie. she knew the two liked each other and was like a no-no. kinda like her and Lori.

overall it was another Friday night. and she was just happy and content laying in bed petting Lori's head. her eyes drooped and she was kinda sleepy too. she yawned widely and decided that yeah. a nap before dinner sounded nice...

after dinner, leni got a chance to steal the tv. and gently sat down and wiggled her hips and got nice and comfy. she turned on the boob tube and flipped channels.

"what would you do if I sang out of tune~"

The Wonder Years was on.

leni clapped her hands excitedly.

"Loriiii! the wonder years is on!"

Lori in the kitchen was rummaging in the kitchen.

"hold on, I'll be right there!"

leni purred as she turned her head. and wouldn't you know it, it was the final episode. which aired last year, May 12, 1993. leni knew cause well... she was a fan.

Lori came in with some candy bars and some cherry coke and sat next to her sister.

"oh-my-gosh. how cute is the actor who played Kevin?"

Lori gushed and sipped on her soda, leni grinned.

"totally hot."

they giggled like dumbasses and scoot closer and enjoyed the episode.

as time past they got close and snuggled leni felt like she was in heaven. like, all the time when she was with Lori. but it wasn't always sugar and cream. they had their fights.

only it seems much deeper than just a normal sibling squabble. it can get worse. when Lori utters the word retard, it really hurt. and she just leaves him alone. clamming up somewhere.

one night though, she needed to take a walk. she remembers that one night when she took a walk alone. she did that when she needed to think. she wore a light blue shirt and short-shorts. her hair done up in a ponytail and grabbing her walkman and played with some 80's tunes from when she was younger. she was kinda stuck in that. she loved today's music, but the 80's just had this certain magic.

during the walk though, as she remembered clear as day, when entering the park, and bopping her head when she saw him, George Robinson. his head low and his face in his hands. leni stopped and removed her headphones.

walking over slowly she stared at the poor guy, he seemed distressed. she heard him sniffling and watched him wipe his eyes, and sighed heavily. leni cleared her throat causing him to look up. she waved a hand slowly.

"h-hi...georgy. what's wrong?"

George straightens up and wiped his tears as fast as he could.

"oh-oh, nothing. I just..."

she gave him a soft smile. he watched her for a moment and sighed heavily. his head lowered and bobbed slightly letting out another sigh and ran his fingers over his arm and rubbed up and down.

"Ruth .."

he struggled to even say it.

"ruth broke up with me."

leni gasped.

"oh no! I'm sorry!"

it was then she remembered ruth was hanging around Lincoln she opened her mouth but then shut it. because Lori made her promise not to say a word of Lincoln and Ruth fooling around. he watched the young teen who looked away and sniffed loudly once more.

"it was just so sudden, out of the blue. I just don't understand what I did wrong"

she reached out, hesitated then gently placed a hand on his shoulder. he swallowed thickly. leni wanted to say something, but she was scared to say the wrong thing. she knew heartbreak wasn't easy.

George looked at leni. he never really noticed her fully, but she was a cute one, he had to admit. still, he knew that his heart was desperate. and knew that he just found her sexy because he longed to be held.

leni started talking but he zoned out looking at her smooth pink lips. he knew another part was lust. but he tried to ignore that. leni looked at him with those blue doe eyes and that winning smile.

damnit.

"so you know, your a nice guy! you'll find someone new."

George rubbed his neck.

"maybe luna but-"

"NO!"

she startled him.

"...n-no...she..she's not interested in dating at the moment"

George nodded.

"and you? how are you holding up with the break up with Chaz?"

Leni paused. but then smiled as if the very name had no meaning whatsoever.

"I'm doing great!"

George nodded.

"Good...good."

a pause.

"do you wanna go out to a movie sometime?"

Leni stared at him with those wide eyes.

"Oh!"

she stood up. George did as well.

"I'm sorry that was sudden-"

Leni looked at the punker. and she had to admit, he was cute. super duper cute. but...

"i-i dunno.."

she would lie to herself if she said she didn't wanna go out with him but...

"it's alright, I just figured I give it a shot"

leni gulped what was a girl to do? say no?

"o-oh okay!"

he blinked.

"really?"

she nodded.

and it was set in stone.

"leni?"

she blinked out of her trance.

Lori looked at her, cupping her face and smiled lovingly. leni grew nervous. but she knew she couldn't just lie to her. she needed to be honest. she needed to know leni accepted a date with George Robinson.

"L-Lori i-i need to tell you something..."

* * *

April 15th, 1994. 5:40 pm

a dog in a trench coat stood next to a young pup in a red cap reading a comic.

"Ah, that's my nephew Scruff' reading that comic book."

"it's improving my mind!"

McGruff grabs his comic.

"gimme your magic zapper and I'll improve you're mind!"

he zapped the comic which turns to a comic of 'the adventures of scruff'

"Hey, that's me!"

"look inside, it's about the adventures you have school. it gives tips on what to do about bullies, finding drugs, or trouble on the bus."

Tommy and Lina and Lamis sat on the rug, watching the TV.

"and it shows what happens to scruff."

scruff, the little shit, hop around.

"what happens? what happens?!"

"you'll see, for your free copy writes to McGruff Chicago IL 60652! and help me take a bite outta' crime!"

"Bloody hell."

Luna sat on the couch, she wore a white shirt with a happy yellow smile, she wore grungy torn pants, next to him was Lincoln who wore an orange and black flannel shirt. she scratched his head and smiled at him.

"Go check if they still got milk, love."

Lincoln nodded and hopped off he walked into the kitchen he looks at you, the reader.

"Friday nights are usually spent alone with lamis, while Luna goes and babysits, or goes out with friends. but when she is free, she would spend it with me and lamis and we'd watch movies."

his eyes shimmered.

"I'm still in love with my sister, sure we haven't been together as much as we liked but..."

he opened the fridge and looked at the jug of milk he took it and paused.

"Hey, Luna?"

he called out.

"yeah?"

a pause.

"the milk's expired."

Luna sat up, then got to her feet. she picked up Tommy and walked into the kitchen.

"You shitting me?"

Lincoln open and sniffed the jug and gagged.

"well, looks like we're heading to the store."

Lincoln sighed and walked over to the sink to empty it out.

with a sigh luna and walked back into the living room, Lincoln followed hands in his pockets. the two sibling-turned-lovers-parents grab the kids and went out. setting the baby seats in the back of their mother's car. (which she lead them) and soon they were driving.

silence befell the two, while Tommy and lina were interacting well. Luna raised a brow and smirked at this and looked at Lincoln with a large grin.

"dude, what if Tommy and lina date one day?"

Lincoln turned his head, eyes narrowed and gave her a 'wtf' look. Luna barked out a laugh and ruffled his hair, lincoln grunted and slap her hand away and lean back and pouted his bottom lip.

"that's not funny."

Luna shook her head smiling, her eyes on the road.

"I was just fuckin' with you man."

Lincoln gruffed and folded his arms.

upon entering the general store, Luna took a cart and sat both lina and luna on the seat in front, while Tommy sat in the basket. strolling along with Lincoln beside her.

"We got some extra cash if you need a snack or a toy."

toy.

for some reason he blushed.

"do you have to say that so loud?"

Luna laughed and grinned at him.

"go on, get. I'll catch you in a few."

Lincoln sighed and walked off, hands in his pockets. he felt kinda childish...having his sister buy him a toy...he prefers the word 'action figures' that sounded less dorky. and anyway, he was a father!

but he couldn't lie... it been a while since he got himself a new toy. he entered the small selection of figures, and saw the new wave of 'star trek deep space 9' figures. and now he wasn't a big trek fan, but he knew Lisa was into that like crack cocaine.

Lincoln had to admit, he was getting into the show, thus the two were sharing a love for the series. he grabbed his kid-wallet and checked how much he had. he looked at the price.

"I have enough to by myself a figure and get Lisa a figure too,"

he said. he put his wallet back into his pocket he checks the pegs. they had captain benjimen ciso...hmm. Lincoln was sure Lisa had him already.

"Oh, jawsome! quark and commander gul dukat! -MORN!"

Okay, Lisa already has gul but she was looking for quark and morn.

"dang, I wonder if Luna will help buy me these three..."

suddenly a familiar laugh caught his eyes and filled him with dread. he turned his head and was face to face with - Roger Klotz.

"Well, well, well. if it isn't the Lincoln log."

his three cronies laughed along with him. Boomer, Ned & Willy. they towered him like a pack of dogs.

"buying yourself some toys, huh linc? aren't you too old for toys?"

Lincoln gulped.

"well, i-"

Roger stepped closer, pushing him against the peg of card figures, making them fall as he knocked some off the pegs. Roger grinned wider. and poked lincoln on the chest.

"word is your a daddy."

oh boy...

"uh..y-yeah..uh...sam left a baby and-"

"sam? sam the dyke?"

Roger let out his classic laugh, facepalming and throwing his head back.

"you hear that guys? Lincoln log knocked up sam sharp."

they laughed in unison.

"...y-yeah... uh... I have a daughter, her name's lina and-"

"and where's sam, loud?"

Lincoln paused.

"uh..she-she left town.."

Roger cackled once more.

"oh boy, the only chick you had and she ditched both of you, oh man what a lose-"

it happened so fast, all Lincoln heard was the wind taken out of Klotz, Boomer, Ned & Willy backed away, boomer gasped 'whooaaa!' and as the three backed up, Roger held his stomach and hunched over.

"holy shit."

pointed ned.

"it's Ronnie Santifuckingago!"

Lincoln stood, shocked to see his old girlfriend stand like an Aztec warrior. two fists of iron and ready to kick ass and take names. somewhere, Lincoln had that nostalgic romantic feeling for her.

"Why don't you take your boyfriends and fuck off, eh klutz?"

Roger wheezed.

"it's klot-"

she stepped forward and he back up falling on his ass.

"I said fuck off, klutz!"

Roger may have been the bully, but ronnie was the queen of the bullies. no one fucked with her. no one. and she had the knuckle sandwiches to prove it. willy and boomer grab roger off the floor and the four teenagers high-tailed it out of there. ronnie slowly relaxed, then turned to face her former boyfriend.

"hey, lame-o you 'ight?"

Lincoln nodded. it was kinda awkward having your ex protect you. she didn't change much. same stylized wavy black hair, she wore a Tommy Hilfiger shirt, and shorts. her hair was done in a ponytail. both kids stood in silence.

"so..."

she murmured.

"is it true you have a daughter?"

Lincoln deadpanned.

"how does everyone know that?"

ronnie looked him in the eye.

"leni."

of course. he facepalms and sighed.

"so...luna has a kid from some guy."

oh if she only knew.

"and you had one from...?"

Lincoln sighed heavily.

"sam."

"oh..."

she muttered.

"how-"

"she raped me, ronnie. okay?"

ronnie was speechless. she could see he was uncomfortable.

"Lincoln...you..are you serious?"

Lincoln sighed running a hand over his curtain hair.

"yes...and my mom's at least going to get her to sign custody of the baby."

ronnie rubbed her arm. the awkwardness of the situation was pretty thick.

"...so how are you?"

he asked.

she glanced at him. biting her lower lip.

"I'm doing good."

he nodded.

ronnie stared at him. she thought that this was fucked up. surely they would get her into jail if this was the case. she scratched her head, looking at the boy. she'll admit that she still liked him. but there was a certain pain that followed. pain on how they drifted away.

"well..good luck I guess.. with the kid, I mean."

a pause.

"are we...still friends?"

Lincoln asked ronnie looked at him with a raised brow. Lincoln looked at her, and really she was a beaut. black wavy hair, tank top, shorts. his heart fluttered at the sight of her. old feelings died hard, it seemed.

for ronnie, Lincoln had that same effect. his boyish charm, always trying hard to be the best he can be. and being a father suddenly made him..kinda sexy. being responsible at the age of twelve.

"Yeah, we can be. if your sister Lori isn't a cunt about it."

Lincoln open his mouth-

"that's my sister you're talking about, biiiitch."

Lincoln was startled and let out a girlish scream, he turned and saw luna rolling the cart with the tots. her icy light blue eyes staring directly at Ronnie Anne. ronnie rubbed her arm and blushed.

"h-hey luna-"

ronnie began, Luna looked at Lincoln.

"you got your toys, linc? I got what we need."

Lincoln stared then looked down at the floor and picked up the star trek figures off the ground, grabbing the two he needed. then walked up towards Luna, before he turned his head over his shoulder.

"I'll...I'll see you later..."

Lincoln walked off, Luna stared at ronnie with narrowed slits. she flipped ronnie the bird then rolled the cart following Lincoln.

"...asshole."

Ronnie muttered before grabbing a Polly pocket toy and walking off.

* * *

April 15th, 1994. 6:03 pm

"why in the hell are you talking to that bloody cunt?"

Lincoln sat cold sweat on his brow.

"she's just a friend, Luna."

Luna snorted and kept her eyes on the road.

"a friend...she fucked with your heart and you call her a friend?"

Lincoln clenched his teeth and hissed.

"it's no big deal, we can still be friends."

Luna huffed.

"Uh-huh. and I bet you'll just add her to your harem."

Lincoln turned his head with a what the fuck expression.

"harem?"

luna snarled.

"you, my sisters. it's a fucking harem"

Lincoln raised his hands.

"and what about ruth?"

Luna turned her head and jab a finger at his nose.

"she's cool. but I am seriously getting sick and fucking tired of having to share you!"

she turned her head, as she continues to drive.

"bad enough lamis has to share her dad with a bastard child."

lincoln's face turned red, steam came out of his ears and his turkey tail blew a gasket.

"FUCK YOU! DON'T CALL MY DAUGHTER THAT!"

Luna snapped back.

"LAMIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER! LINA IS NOTHING MORE THAN A RAPE-BABY!"

Lincoln's hands balled into shaking fists. he was breathing hard. he was very upset, but that was an understatement. he turned his head and glared at the road before him. he had to control his anger. but he really wanted to punch her.

"your being really mean."

he muttered. Luna pouted.

"oh. boo-hoo. is lincy upset about the truth?"

lincoln turned his head and glared daggers.

"the truth about that I was raped?"

Luna frowned.

"you're mad at sam, and you're taking it out on a baby."

luna tighten her grip on the steering wheel.

"i'm no-"

"BULLSHIT!"

He screamed.

in the back, Tommy was watching and looked upset. lina and lamis shared the same expression. lina was the first one to whimper before she cried. this was followed by Tommy and then lamis. Lincoln sighed and turned his waist and tried to hush the children calmly.

Luna drove, they were getting close to home. and when they got there, they brought in the milk, linc left his figures in the car for now. the two baby sitters fed the children some milk, before setting them on the crib to sleep.

Luna covered them up and stroke lamis's head, lamis was curled and faced lina. they were nose to nose. and both seem to cling to each other. Tommy was fast asleep as well. she stared at them and thought over what she had said. what Lincoln had said.

sighing she left the baby's room and walked down the stairs. she found Lincoln on the chair flipping channels. his face stone-cold. his cheek rested on his knuckled fist. Luna crouched down beside him.

"hey... I'm sorr-"

"save it."

luna frown. boy, she really botched things up this time. she scratched her head and sighed. she stood up, and swung a leg over his lap and sat on that said-lap. she ran her fingers through his hair and pressed his forehead against his.

"linc, bro..i was wrong okay?"

Lincoln glared.

"piss off."

Luna kissed her nose.

"c' mon baby bro i ju-"

she squealed in shock when he stood up so fast she fell on her back on the hard carpet floor. she stared at lincoln who stood over her. and for the first time, she was scared of him. the way he grits his teeth together. how his lips peel back to show his gums. the way his nose flared. the way his hateful stare seem to stare right into her very soul.

"don't baby bro-me! you went to fucking FAR!"

Luna sat up on her knees.

"Lincoln, dude.. I'm sorry really! i know I fucked up but-"

he slammed the remote on the carpet floor and walked up to the stairs to their spare bedroom.

"Lincoln- Lincoln!"

she chased after him, and followed him into the room. she grabs his shoulder and turned him.

"love, please I'll try bet-"

a thick slap echoed around the room. Luna stepped back. her eyes widen with shock. Lincoln was equally shocked. Luna reached and touch her cheek. Lincoln lowered his hand and had a regretful expression on his face.

luna's tears flowed over her freckled cheeks. it wasn't like they hadn't hit each other in the old days when they argued or fought over the remote, or food. this was different. they weren't just siblings anymore...

both stood in silence. either not knowing what to do. Lincoln, begin to hyperventilate. he reached for her his arms parted, lips trembling.

"oh..god, Luna I'm sorry...!"

before she could do anything he hugged her tight and buried his head into her chest and sobbed. Luna just stared and swallowed a lump in her throat. she wraps her arms around him and brushed her nose against his white hair. and sucked in a breath before sobbing.

the two clung together, crying, once they looked into each other's eyes. something sparked. like a flame reignited. their lips found their way, as they kissed passionately. Luna gripped the back of his hair, lincoln's hands wrapped around her waist. their kisses deepen as they let their sex drive take flight. for it had been a long while since they had proper sex.

luna stripped Lincoln of his shirt and tossed it behind her, then she reached and unzipped his pants. - Lincoln stared at the ceiling as he felt the familiar pleasure of her mouth worked him over.

one thing leads to another, and Lincoln was now railing her from behind. making love like a savage animal. their moans and the soft slaps of skin filled the room.

"i'm-so-so-sorry love"

Luna said loudly, shaking her head, as her body bounced forward every time lincoln thrust forward.

"Luna..."

was all he managed as he sped with a new found motivation. his hand grip her hips as he lean forward, kissing her back and shoulder, she let out a pleasent moan and reached behind holding the back of his head with her hand, turning just enough for them to share a kiss.

"I hate it when we fight."

he whispered.

"I know, love. I know."

they moved with vicious passion as their love runs high. and they touched each other with pleasured hands, giving each other what they so craved, they were pent up. and soon their pleasure reached a familiar height.

"Lincoln.. I'm gonna-"

"me too-"

they groan as both lovers released.

and passed out on the bed.

huffing and puffing and chuckling softly.

"Luna! we're home!"

dee dee said from down below, Luna sighed and rolled off and grab her jeans and slide them on, before putting on her white shirt, she smoothed her hair and glanced at lincoln.

"I'll go see mrs. pickles, you get dress okay?"

she said as she kissed his cheek. he smiled and sighed.

"alright. love you."

luna smirked.

"I love you too,"

she smirked, before leaving the room.

* * *

April 15th, 1994. 7:00 PM

While Lucy was intimate with Lynn, her dark heart belongs to only one. she wore her usual 'the cure' style hair and wore a long nightmare before Christmas t-shirt.

but she knew Luna's desire to keep Lincoln all to herself.

and yet...

yet she senses a strained in their relationship.

this night was quiet. and she was just finished reading scary stories to tell in the dark.

she walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. she turned her head back and forth, the reached under the fridge and pulled out a box.

it was dunk-a-roos.

she let out a happy hiss and hugged it.

oh, sweet glories of glories. a treat to meet her desires. chocolate frosting with cookies. what brilliant bastard created such a thing? she hoped this treat will still continue into her adulthood.

adulthood.

that is a topic she often pondered.

she wanted a baby too, maybe. she didn't really want a girl though. she wanted a boy. and she knew what to name him. it would be legosi lou-

"Hey! where did you get that?!"

curses! she spun around and tighten her grip on the box. Lana stood with her frog on her shoulder. ah... yes. Lana. she too had a love for big brother. Lucy didn't mind it...but the more sisters meant less time for her and Lincoln to be together.

and luna always hogged him.

"they're mine!"

Lana moved forward, Lucy rushed forward and knocked her down and ran out, Lana picked herself up and gave chase. lucy leap on the couch, Lisa hissed and fumbled and spilled her snack. she stared longly at her glass of strawberry milk

"you ignoramus piece of-"

Lisa grab lucy by the throat, just then Lana collided the three were now a ball of dust-throwing punching, kicking and biting screaming and cussing. all stopped though as a pair of hands pulled them apart. Lana was grabbed by leni, while Lori held Lucy and Lisa.

"what the HELL are you little shit stains doing?!"

Lori wore a light blue button-up shirt, unbuttoned over a bright neon pink shirt, the sleeves rolled up. leni wore a boys 2 men shirt, with shorts. the young sisters glared at one another.

"this moron knocked over my glass of strawberry milk."

she lisped.

"I didn't mean too, I was trying to get away from lana...i was going to partake on dunk-a-roos."

Lana swung her fists in the air.

"you butthole! I want some of that!"

now Lori knew fighting over food was the norm. but she was older now. wiser.

"it's still lucy's Lana. you know the rules. if it's a treat bought by our parents, none can have it."

yes, there had been a set of new rules now. ever since Lynn and Lincoln had a scuff... which really pissed off luna when he got a black eye. it was around Christmas time in fact.

Lucy sighed heavily as she was set down. she rushed up the stairs and into her room. and Lana was made to clean up the mess while leni made Lisa some new strawberry milk. Lori walked into the kitchen and hugged leni from behind and kissed the back of her ear.

she loved Lincoln, but it seemed in the past few months she moved to greener pastures. leni and Lori had grown very close. and it was a big secret to mom and dad. everyone else was fully aware. she knew that Luna was happy.

but she also knew that Luna was getting a jealous streak. she knew she didn't like lina. and that was something she had to talk to her sister about. she didn't want this family to fall apart. fuck dat shit.

"Hey Lori"

the sweet angelic voice caught her attention.

"mmm?"

she rested her head against Leni's back.

"you wanna go see a movie tomorrow night?"

she asked.

"maybe dinner?"

Lori smirked.

"are you asking me out?"

leni was sheepish.

"maaayyybeee."

Lori chuckled and kissed her sister's cheek.

"it's a date."

Lucy was in her room as she ate her treat. she reached behind the bed and pulled out a dr. pepper and thank. Lynn was finishing some homework. she glanced at her and looked at her book.

"you know...it be nice to go out with Lincoln."

she scribbled on a paper.

"it's been a while since he and i even...got with it, ya know?"

Lucy stared at her. Lynn was wearing a chicago bulls t-shirt, and her hair was all let down and laid over her shoulders. Lynn was pretty lucky she had to admit. something lincoln must have known.

"Perhaps tomorrow night, dear sister...if you don't mind me joining you, that is."

Lynn paused and thought about it.

"maybe... kinda nuts, isn't it? you and me sharing our brother."

Lucy popped a cookie with frosting in her mouth and slowly chewed.

"you ever thought of...ya know...having his kid-"

"Yes."

she looked at the grunge-goth.

"really?"

Lucy smiled softly.

"fuck yeah."

Lynn grinned widely.

"luce, you crazy bitch"

Lucy raised a brow.

"says the one who has a fetish for having semen smeared over her abs."

Lynn blushed and bowed her head down.

"I still can't believe you watched us."

Lucy drank deep of her dr. pepper.

"and you got a thrill over it. imagine all our sisters watching you two."

lynn blushed a darker shade of red.

"s-shut up."

Lucy smirked.

"you know...you make cute girly noises when he hits you just right."

Lynn covered her head in a pillow and groaned.

"shut up!"

lucy smile weakens, and she sighed.

"you do realize that we'll all be leaving our home someday to pursue our own lives."

Lynn turned her head and stared.

"except luna will always be with him because of those kids."

lucy set her snack and coke on the small bedside table and laid back.

"wouldn't it be nice to live with him, just you and me?"

Lynn's lips curled into a smile.

"yeah... I wouldn't mind that, roomie."

Lucy sighed once more.

"i love him."

"so do i."

they looked at each other.

"perhaps we should work to intertwine our bond with him ever closer."

Lynn raised a brow.

"tomorrow night we'll snatch him away and we'll go...somewhere."

Lynn tabbed her chin in thought.

"whatever you got planned, i'm in."

* * *

April 15th, 1994. 6:20PM

Ronnie was having a nice fucking slice of mother fucking tombstone pizza.

peperoni and sausage, mmm. that was the bomb. - what do you want on your tombstone?

Bobby came in and set two cans of cherry coca cola. and two VHS tapes. ronnie grabbed them and looked them over.

"so we're between demilishion man, and heart and souls huh?"

Bobby wore a white tank top and baggy jeans, his hair didn't change much, the same flowing long hair. as sexy-as-ever. he grabbed his can of cherry coke and cracked it open.

"you rather we see meteor man?"

shudder.

"Oh god, no."

she shuddered. he grinned, ronnie shook her head.

"just...demolishion man is good"

he nodded and grabbed the tape, and went over and popped it into the VCR. he came back to the couch and for an hour the two ate and drank and cuddled up close. near the end of the movie, ronnie was thinking over of what happen tonight.

about Lincoln, the baby, and the desire to reconnect with him in some way. looking at her brother she sat up and looked at him. she never would have thought they would get into each other. but they did. and as fucked up as it were, she didn't really care anymore.

"Bobby, I met Lincoln at the store tonight"

the very name made him jerk his head towards her and stared at her. her eyes avoided his for a moment. before looking back at him. she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"the rumors are true, he does have a kid."

Bobby nodded slowly.

"and?"

ronnie combed back her ringlet hair and sighed heavily.

"I want to be friends with him..."

she swallowed.

"is that okay?"

Bobby blinked.

"well... of course!"

he smiled at her and placed a hand on hers, squeezing.

"i don't have a problem with that. i dunno about Lori"

Lori aside, ronnie couldn't be more happy to hear her brother be so open and kind about this. ronnie smiled widely and reached in and hugged him close before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sure lincoln can convince her somehow, right?"

Bobby sighed and laid his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"maybe."

he glanced at her with a smile. a ran a hand over a lock of her hair and kissed her on the lips. she sighed and rested her head on the crook of her neck.

"guess i'll just have to hope."

Ronnie hope he was right because if Lori wasn't cool about it, she could picture her pouncing and choking her with all the rage of a pmsing demon.

* * *

april 15th, 1994. 7:15 PM

it was late in the evening. the air was cool, but there were signs that summer was coming ever closer to royal woods a shadow moved across the back of the house. the shape was feline. the soft pads squish against the grass. a light crunching sound in each step. before the cat in question sat before the gravestone of charles.

Cliff knew him well. he was his companion, his friend, his lover. his ears flicked as he heard the sound of wings, he idly gazed upward and saw Walt perched upon the branch of the tree. cliff looked away and sat and brood.

"in a few months, it'll be a year since his death."

chirped Walt.

"I know."

mewled cliff.

"when are you going to get ov-"

Walt began, only for Cliff to turn and hiss.

"NEVER!"

The cat pointed a claw at the bird.

"you of all should know that we'll be gone soon, forgotten, look how easily he was replaced!"

the bird shook his head.

"it is the way of life, our owners mourn for Charles, but they will never forget"

the cat turned and stared at the tombstone of his ying to his yang.

"I loved him."

Walt sighed.

"you are a dog, you are a cat, it wouldn't have worked-"

the cat let out a mournful mewl.

"I am not a human being! I am an animal! I am free from sin! and we didn't care, we made it work!"

the cat brushed against the tombstone, leaving his mark.

"cliff, you crazy bastard, he's gone. get over it."

the cat glared at him.

"go fuck yourself, Walt."

Geo rolled from the doggy door.

"hey, watch your language!"

the cat sneered.

"fuck off, and die."

cliff turned and raised his tail. both gerbil and bird watch their friend walked towards Charles old doggy house. upon entering cliff smelled the familar scent of his lover and- he stopped in his tracks.

"YOU!"

The cat let out a low growl deep in his throat. for Hergé laid on what was once Charles doggy bed.

"y-yes?"

Hergé stuttered. the Wire Fox Terrier was frighten by the cat.

"get out!"

he hissed.

"get off of his BED!"

Cliff drew his claws.

"GET OUT OF HIS HOUSE!"

Hergé trembled and slowly got up.

"NOW!"

The cat pounced forward and swiped at the terrier's nose. the small dog yelped and bolted out of the dog house, cliff was a ball of puffy pissed off fur. once the invader was gone, the cat laid on charles bed. which still has the faint scent of him. he knead the bed and curled.

he missed him every day. there were days he wouldn't do but sleep. which was natural, yes. but this, for cliff was different. life held no meaning for without Charles, life was nothing but a living agonizing hell. as he laid curled, tears slide down his whiskers.

"Oh, Charles"

the cat whispered.

"I wish I were dead just so I can be with you on the other side..."

* * *

April 18th, 1994. 10: pm on the dot.

Chuck was driving down the highway, leaving Detroit. he just finished doing a gig in a pub there. he did what he can to get some cash, play in his band and just have a good time.

speaking of good times, his hook up with Agnes was short lived. it was too bad too. she was a wild fuck and he enjoyed her spontaneous moods. fucking just about everywhere it seemed.

but shit hit the fan once he caught her with some chick. now he didn't mind some girl-on-girl action. but he assumed they were dating. apparently not. chunk didn't stay for long that's for damn sure. he was a simple guy with a simple life and all he ever wanted out of it was a good woman.

but life kicked his balls and spat in his face and gave him the finger. he sighed heavily. a broken heart wasn't an easy fix. but shit happens and he was sure he get over the bloody cunt.

his eyes stared at the road, cars passed by him, he turns on the radio to keep his mind active. halfway into the middle of bloody nowhere, his lights shined on a figure walking. he could tell it was a woman. and it was pitch black out, he knew well enough a girl shouldn't be walking on the side of the road at a night like this. and from the looks of it, there was a rain cloud was eager to rain.

he slowed down and drove on the side, he looked at the girl and pulled down his window.

"excuse me miss? do you need a lift?"

the girl's head turned his way.

"Oh, no i...chunk?!"

chunk lifted his hat up to get a good look at the dame. it was Sam Sharp. now he knew what she did to luna, hell, he knew what she did to lincoln. and at that moment he wanted to just drive straight the hell away from her. but he didn't. because she looked like hell.

her hair was unkempt, her shirt was a stain, and she looked bloodshot. needless to say, she looked to have seen better days. against his own judgment, he reached and open the pasanger door.

she hesitated, then got in and closed the door. chunk began to drive at a steady pace. silence befell between the two. sam glanced at him every now and then. before chunk finally broke the ice.

"so...whatcha doin' in the middle of the night?"

sam sighed heavily.

"long story short, my mom kicked me out of our new home once the cops came and gave me a paper to meet up with the louds so I can sign custody of my daughter lina over to them"

Chunk knew about this too. he tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

"I suppose that's what your gonna do, eh?"

sam nodded.

"yeah and after that, I don't have a place to live."

chunk licked his dry lips.

"guess karma finally bit you in the nickers, eh love?"

sam growled and rubbed her face.

"don't rub it in, I'm already in the gutter!"

chunk snorted.

"well, if you ask me, sammy you deserve what you get, wot!"

sam glared at him and crossed her arms and leaned back. staring at the road passing a sign. they were halfway there to royal woods.

when they got there, chunk looked at her and sighed.

"I suppose i can let you stay in my flat for tonight..."

she looked at him, then gazed down.

"thank you."

sam whispered.

"I'm going to see them tomorrow at their home so I can sign."

chunk nodded and made his way to his apartment. once there, the pair got out and entered the building.

the room was small but cozy none the less. sam was given some blankets. she laid on the couch and wondered how her life became so fucked up in the first place. the fact that she will sign over the kid felt so shitty...she should have done it in the first place. she sighed.

she didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

April 19th, Tuesday, 4:00 PM

It was nice to have a day to yourself. Lincoln needed this. lamis and were taken by his mom and dad to go off to the zoo. and for once he can have nothing but some R & R.

and of course...Saga genesis! and games like Mortal Kombat, Sonic, and- SPLATTERHOUSE 2!

the most glorious most horrifying game of all. and it gave Lana nightmares. mainly cause the main character looked like Jason Voorhees.

with a Pepsi and some bagel bites, Lincoln was set for the day. and so he played for at least half an hour. smashing and killing creatures and demons and the like. unf. but he soon switches to mortal kombat II. followed by Street Fighter II champion edition.

he had Sonic 2, and he was currently saving up for sonic the hedgehog 3 which was due to be out next month in May. in the immortal words of luna loud, "that's bitchin' dude!"

yeah, he was glad to have some time off. and then there was a knock on the door. and the head of Ruth Greenwood popped in, with a grin, she walked in and shut the door. she wore a white shirt with the MTV logo and sat next to him. right away he could smell her perfume and her hand ran over his arm.

"Hey, Lincoln. guess what?"

he blinked but did not ask.

"I dump my guy for you"

his eyes widen.

"what?"

she nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, you heard me, stud"

Lincoln was flattered really, but there was something that was wrong with that. still, Lincoln really did like ruth. she was kinda like luna, only she was quiet. and ... and ... she was wild in bed. like really wild. Lincoln barely handled her. feeling her behind him she pressed her breasts against his back, he blushed.

he felt her arms wrap around him as she nuzzled his ear. before blushing her plump lips. he shivered and tried to focus on his game. but he felt himself tighten in his shorts. she chewed on his earlobe. Lincoln shuddered as the feisty teen giggled with delight over his reaction.

Lincoln smiled and sighed and lean on her as he played his game. silence save for the video game sounds that filled the room. Lincoln was more relaxed now. Ruth was his... his chick. I mean, he had Lynn and lucy too. he never understood why women got all over him.

but he liked it. but he also knew it could get out of hand if he wasn't careful. what if Lynn or lucy got pregnant what if-

"I wanna have your baby linc."

he dropped the remote and turned his head over her shoulder. he was met with that signature grin. he gulped thickly as she ran a hand over the top of his white hair. Lincoln felt his pants tighten.

"buh-buh-buh-but!"

she slides her hands under his shirt and let it roam upward. his eyes followed, then met her eyes again. he met her eyes through her bangs. she shoved him and got on top of him. aw shit, here we go again.

her lips firmly kissed him and ran her nails over his chest. he closed his eyes as he open his mouth to share some tongue. the two ravage each other in hot passion, his shirt flew across the room and then his shoes, pants, and undies.

within minutes the two laid on the floor half naked, still kissing and pawing on each other like horny animals they were. their moans and the soft sound of kissing, along with the gentle brushing of skin filled their ears like music.

"I want it,"

she said desperately.

"I want to carry your baby, linc."

Lincoln stared and could only nod. what baby wants, baby gets right?

lincoln rolled over on top of her and was about to slide the juggeraunt into her love hole.

the door open and Lynn sr came in.

"son, i just came back with your kids what do yo-"

the earth stood still. as Lynn sr witness his son, about to bench press ruth. lynn sr slumped. and watched the look of horror of the two lovers. a long moment of silence fell between the two. his mouth hung open in disbleife. lincoln was in panic mode, he had cold sweat.

"d-dad! this isn't what it looks like!"

Ruth grinned.

"yeah, it is."

Lincoln looked down at her.

"RUTH!"

Ruth looked back and smirked.

"what? it is. now give me a bab-"

he covered her mouth, she licked his palm. his boner twitched within her caverns. Lynn sr blinked and backed up slowly. he grabbed the nob of the door. Lynn sr. smirked.

"just don't make too much noise you two."

he winked.

lincoln's jaw dropped in utter shock as the door closed. he slowly removed his hand from ruth's lips. she groaned and thrust herself forward, lincoln gasped and balanced himself with his hands on the carpet on either side of her.

"guess your old man is cool with it"

Lincoln couldn't believe this... his dad just... just left them to finish and..and..well if it was luna it be different but...but ...ahh jeez. her cootch is squeezing his junk. his eyes rolled back and a sudden primal desire took over, and then he begins thrusting into with wild lust.

Lynn sr walked down the hall. he shed a tear from his eye. and raised a shaking fist with pride. a scribble smile plastered on his lip. he was so damn proud of his boy. HIS son!

"my son, a ladies man! how about that! I never knew he is such a Casanova. my boy!"

he walked down to happily start dinner.

* * *

Luan was in the very home of Maggie. for most of her visits, it was a joy. but not this day. Maggie curled herself against her chick, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. the news hit her hard. her butler just informed her of the news of her mother's death that happened about an hour ago.

yes, the butler. it was no brainer that her mother was rich, but the fact was that she had no mother. or father. both are gone now and she felt so lost. next year she will be eight teens in which she will inherit her mother's estate and money. maggie would be set for life. but now? right now?

she might have to stay with an aunt. and her aunt agreed to pay for the taxes to the house and property. but still, she couldn't handle it. everything was falling apart. what if she had to move? she looked at luan with mascara stained eyes. sniffling loudly. cupping her face.

luan stroked her raven black hair. her own tears spilling over. none of them spoke. it was complete silence luan's hands' cup her cheeks, brushing her thumb over her freckles. Maggie closed her eyes and let out a shuddery breath.

"Miss Lopez, is there anything i can do?"

Maggie pulled away and sat down. she sighed heavily.

"it's a school night, right?"

the butler nodded.

"yes, but if you wish to take a day off..."

she shook her head.

"no, no. but if it's alright, can i spend the night at luan's place?"

the butler looked at luan then at Maggie and nodded.

"but of course, I'll get the car ready"

he left the two alone, and Maggie leans against luan's shoulder and huffed. her glassy eyes blinking as she felt the heaviness of the situation returning in her mind. a constant irritating fact: her mother is dead. she was alone. well, not really.

when she looked at luan she felt...safe. she sat up and swallowed hard. then, something came to her. call it crazy, call it stupid. but when you're young you just go for it. dream as if you'll live forever. live as if you'll die today.

"when I get this place under my name, and when i get my mother's inheritance, and when I get a steady job, will you move in with me?"

luan blinked.

"maggie..i'm only seven teen.."

maggie stared.

"and I'll be eight teens next year. c' mon giggles."

she held her hand and kissed them and cup them in her own hands.

"it'll be just you and me. we can live out our lives, shit baby, I'll take care of you."

while that was a nice thought...

"i-i dunno, it seems so sudden, magpie..."

Maggie kissed her cheek.

"least think about it?"

luan looked at her. and smiled. ... there's no harm in thinking things over, right?

"oh..okay... I guess.."

Maggie kissed her lips. and grinned. luan blushed and shook her head and smiled widely.

"Ma'am, the car is ready"

Maggie nodded and stood up.

"let me get a change of clothes."

as she went luan followed the butler. Her thoughts swam with the idea of living with Maggie. She liked-no, loved the idea. But she knew that it was childish. She had to see the bigger picture. Life wasn't that easy. Still, there was this ... comfort. She sighed. Why was she like this?

Did she love her right? God, of course, she did! But... she was growing more scared of their relationship. If word got out. still, now wasn't the time. Maggie was in pain and only she could make her feel better... better... how can one make someone feel better when their only parent is gone?

maggie soon joined luan in the car with a backpack of clothes. the two were quiet as they were driven to luan's family home. Maggie leans on her and luan reacted by placing her hand on her lap.

she turned her head and gave her a small smile of reassurance. but deep down she knew this was only the beginning of a long hard road ahead of them.

* * *

Dinner was hell.

Luna watched her dad get buddy-buddy with Lincoln. she didn't know why, but she had a sneaking suspicion that her dad knew of ruth and Lincoln... getting involved.

besides that, Lori seemed pissed all evening, and leni was sad... trouble in paradise, she figured. luan brought Maggie to dinner. she told her parents she needed to talk to them after dinner. whatever it was it was pretty heavy.

feeding lamis and lina was the usual. Lily seemed kinda irked by them still. after dinner though, she walked ruth out of the house and towards her car.

"so...is there something I should know?"

Luna asked.

Ruth turned and smiled. and shrugged.

"your dad caught me and your brother fucking"

she said bluntly.

"WHAT?!"

ruth open her car and looked at her.

"we were in the middle of it when he walked in on us, then just backed out"

luna facepalm and sighed heavily.

"damnit, ruth!"

she raised a hand up.

"mellow out, he seemed cool with it"

Luna just stared at her.

"...okay, just...whatever"

Luna scratched her head. ruth finger-gun.

"see you tomorrow morning"

and with that, got into her car and left. Luna stared for a moment before turning around. a sudden anger arose from her. she marched right in and slammed the door before walking up the stairs and into the baby room where she knew Lincoln was in. But that all changed when she entered the room and saw Lincoln holding lamis's in his arms. Humming a song to her.

She watched him put their daughter in the crib with lina and covering her up in her blanket. Luna realized that she wasn't mad at him or ruth. She was okay with them. But it was more of the fact that her father was okay with this. If it were her and another guy, he'd piss himself with rage.

Double standard shit. It pissed her off because she was treated like shit during her pregnancy. Treated like a leoper or a gay. She shook her head. As if to rid herself of those thoughts. When she refocused on her brother, he stood and watch the babies sleep. It was the first time she noticed how tired he looked.

Since day one he never stopped providing her daughter and herself with money he got doing odd jobs. He watched lamis while luna was out with friends or band practice. And not to mention the talent show in a few weeks.

She felt she was taking him for granted. She needed to get a job. Soon another summer was around the corner. And she was sure as shit was gonna get one. She knew she had to pull her own weight as a mother to two children. Though she was iffy on the idea of mothering the bastard child of sam.

Lincoln turned his head and smiled ever so softly. Luna smiled back. And held out her hand. he walked over to her and took it. she looked at him, he was growing up. his face was stretching out to a more masculine facial structure. she even noticed a few whiskers, he was getting a mustache. she grinned and pulled him close.

"you know, you can be with ruth and anyone else. but remember, I'm your number one"

she ran her nails through his scalp. he shuddered. she ran her tongue over his lips.

"c'mon. let's get to bed so I can remind you who you belong too."

Lincoln didn't resist. and followed his rock n roll queen to his bedroom.

Luna made love to him, their bodies were moving like a cog to a machine. Luna made love to him many times before. but it always felt new, exciting, the joys of pleasure and love they shared each morning and each night. she whispered words of love, gazing down on his face, his hands cup her small breasts before going into overdrive. riding her like a Harley Davidson. when they reached that wonderful peak they came in unison.

Lincoln was really tired now. and usually, you cuddle your chick. but he had such a long fucking day, Luna laid next to him, snuggling and kissing his sweaty face. purring like a cat, her fingers brushing over his hair. their eyes met. but Lincoln saw a small frown.

"what's the matter?"

a pause.

"am I a bitch for wanting you all to myself?"

she asked,

"like, no Lynn, no ruth, no lucy...just..just you and me?"

Lincoln shook his head and sat up.

"no...it's okay if you feel like this..."

she nodded. her mind was all a buzzed now. she decided she needed to talk to her sisters. she held lincoln's hand and kissed his knuckles. Lincoln saw a fire in her eyes. and a sudden tight grip on the back of his head, her fingers dug into his hair. and a possessive-aggressive voice filled his ears. a growl deep within luna's voice.

"you're mine. and no one else."

Lincoln open his mouth, only to gasp when he felt her teeth on his throat as she bit down a little too hard. he choked out-

"yes-yes honey!"

he didn't know what came over her... but he liked it.

* * *

Leni made a mistake in telling Lori. what followed that evening was chaos.

Lori went into such a rage that she hadn't seen since she was seven. she threw things at her and roared like a demon. her eyes with mascara stains over her cheeks. her frizzy hair looked poofy like an anrgy cat's tail.

"How could you!?"

she said.

"you think he'll put up with you?"

she screeched.

"you fucking retard!"

that stung.

that really, really, really stung.

it was a bad word.

a forbidden word.

a word no one dared uttered.

Lori used to say it when they were younger. Lori got into major trouble for it and learn never to say that to leni. but maybe she was retarded. wanting to go out with a guy when she was with Lori in the first place.

"go on, go on that date! see if I care!"

she continued on.

"it's not like he'll sacrifice and take care of you, he'll drop your dumbass after he uses you!"

Lori was really mad.

"and to think I thought you'd never hurt me, to think i thought you'd never cheat-"

leni went down on her knees as if she angered a goddess.

"no, Lori! I won't! I promise!"

she grabs Lori's boys to men shirt and tugged.

"get your fucking hands off of me you slut!"

leni sobbed and buried her face in Lori's crotch and shook violently.

"I'm sorry I've been bad! I'm sorry I'm a bad sister!"

Lori's nose flared.

"I have no sister!"

after that. dinner was tensed. for leni anyway. now? now she laid on her own bed. usually, she goes over to lori's and they snuggle and kiss, and pillow talk. now? now she felt.. alone. she was used to her smell, her snoring, the way she passed gas. the warmth...

she did a very stupid thing and now Lori is mad. in fact, they could very likely break up. such a notion broke her heart. she couldn't hand it. this constant pain in her heart. she let out a sound. a whimper, a sob, she cursed herself because she didn't want Lori to hear.

she heard movement, and she became silent, her body froze, like that guy with the hat in Jurassic Park when the t-rex was in front of him and those kids.

she heard the soft foot steps on the carpet. her eyes shift side to side in the dark. she held her breath when there was a sudden weight on her bed, then feeling lori climb on it, and curled up behind her. an arm around her. leni trembled. a puff of hot air against her ear.

"I'm sorry I called you a retard,"

she whispered. leni was silent. her hand searched Lori's and held it gently.

"I'm sorry I cheated..."

silence.

"...were you really going to go out with him?"

leni breathed in slow.

"i dunno,"

she whined.

"he just looked so sad!"

a pause.

"but i shouldn't have said anything..."

Lori's soft lips pressed against Leni's naked shoulder.

"to me or him?"

leni thought about it.

"...both?"

leni didn't know. but she knew she hurt Lori. turning over she faced lori in the dark, her eyes adjusted and saw her face, her glowing blue eyes. her sugary lips. leni remembered why she fell for her sister in the first place.

"i'm really sorry lori...how about i cancel the date and go out with you instead?"

lori blinked. but there was a soft smile and she scooted closer till their nose touch.

"promise?"

leni nodded.

"Yuh-huh!"

Lori's answer was a firm kiss, as her hand push the strap of Leni's nightgown. before straddling her. she arched her back. making her breasts pop out in front of leni. leni stared with widening eyes. and drooled at the sight of it.

"prove it to me."

she moaned. leni bit her bottom lip and reached and groped her tits. lori gasped. lori grind against her, and leni was all too happy to prove to her sister she was the only one for her.

* * *

Rita was a kind and caring woman.

but fuck with her kids and she won't hesitate to claw your eyes out.

case in point: Sam Sharp.

when the doorbell rang, she stood up and fixed her shirt. it was 12:40. the kids were in school, and the babies were taking their nap. her husband was at work. leaving her with sam.

when she answered the door, she gazed down at sam. dressed in an iron maiden shirt, jeans with the usual spike belt, her dyed hair to look punkish and cool. pathetic.

rita let her in and closed the door as sam entered. sam saw the papers and a pen. Rita turned and crossed her arms, and glared at the back of her head.

"..so where's lina anyway?"

Rita narrowed her eyes.

"taking a nap. but considering you abandon her, you have no right to ask."

Rita walked passed her and sat on the couch.

"now, are you going to sign?"

sam stood, lowering her head. apart of her wanted to say no. but Rita was right, she had no rights. she chose to give her up and now...now it was time to sign her to someone capable of doing the job right. she grabs the pen and bends on one knee. like a present kneeling before a queen. and she began to sign on the dotted line.

it was done.

Rita looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I wouldn't have had a problem if you hadn't raped my child."

the next thing shocked sam when Rita grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head forward. nose to nose she saw the fire in the middle age woman's eyes.

"stay the Fuck away from my son, and her daughter, you gutter slut!"

she hissed.

"because if you do...I'll press charges on your ass for rape."

sam trembled with fear, she was right. Rita had her by the pussy. and sam was powerless to stop her if she so much felt like ruining her life. her mom rejected her, Rita had dirt on her, she as fucked. fucked and now homeless.

the sound like a coo of a dove drew their attention. there stood lina, her long white hair, and blue eyes staring. she wore PJ pants of Disney's gargoyles. sam stared at her own daughter. and a sense of longing came over her. Rita let go of her hair and walked over and picked up lina up. sam followed. and cleared her throat.

"...ca-can i at least hold her one last time before I go?"

Rita looked over her shoulder. turning with the babe in arms she hesitated, but soon handed lina to sam.

sam held her own daughter, the one she regretted having. now she regrets ever giving her up. at that moment she felt a calming peace. she smiled at her own daughter, lina looked up at her with eyes of wonder. and then-

her face screwed up like she smelled shit, and begin bawling loudly and wiggled in her arms as if trying to get away, sam felt rejected. as if lina could sense what horrible she did to her father. Rita quickly took the baby, and just like that, calmed down.

sam stood in silence. feeling rejected, hurt. abandon. but that was her lot in life. she made so many mistakes. and the one person, her daughter, who she carried and birth and...poetic..wasn't it? she rejected her daughter, now her daughter rejected her.

"I need to go,"

she muttered and turned.

"wait, sam..."

she turned her head over her shoulder. Rita was close to her face. close enough to hog-a-loogie on her face. sam felt the warm sticky saliva hit her forehead and drip down. sam would retaliate. but she deserved it. she deserved to be treated like shit.

"now get the fuck out of my house, you piece of shit."

sam did as she was told. leaving behind the daughter she can never have, nor deserve.

outside, chunk waited for her. and when she entered his van chunk looked at her, and noticed the spit wad on her face. he didn't ask what, he kinda already put the pieces together. he simply grabs a napkin and handed it to her. she wiped it off and sighed heavily.

chunk might not have liked her for many good reasons. but he felt sorry for the dumb broad. he started his van and begin to drive. a moment of silence before chunk suggested-

"how bout I buy you a couple of drinks, eh blondie?"

sam sighed as her eyes wandered towards the car window.

"sure, why the hell not?"

* * *

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: beginning Of Summer vacation

Guest2: there is no ronniecoln. only bobbyanne. you will convert. resistance is futile.

flagg1991: obviously he's a patanu buttfucking sinkid loving cream puff.

johnmonty: sam... sam was always made to be a villain. karma is just biting her pussy.

mindhan90: Enjoy the story. i guess you're using a translator to read it. be sure to read summer days the first story to this sequel.

johnmonty: ronnie and lincoln's patching up is because someone in the comments of summer days hope they would. and it took me awhile as to how. though it won't be an easy fix.

* * *

We don't need no education

We don't need no thought control

No dark sarcasm in the classroom

Teachers leave them kids alone

Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone

All in all it's just another brick in the wall

All in all you're just another brick in the wall

* * *

May 20th, 1994. 1:55 PM

It was the third week of May. and at that very moment, lincoln loud stood on the edge of his seat. watching the clock tick away to the very moment of freedom.

Summer vacation.

it was last summer that things changed for him. a summer of incestuous love. and boy howdy did he get alot of sister tail that year. but he noticed that luna had been very possessive. and while he enjoyed the others such as lucy and Lynn... he couldn't blame her.

he put himself on her shoes. as in, what if he was a girl and his sisters were her brothers? she be protective of them if not one. hmm... he wonders if there was such a thing... an alternate reality if you will. he wondered about this. then cringed at the idea of giving birth to their daughter... or maybe a son... they would name him lambert.

The bell rang loud like a siren of independence. and the kids grabbed their backpacks and put their things away. fuck yeah, school was over, at 2:00 PM early release!

schoooools out for summer!

schoooools out forever!

schoooools out with fever!

SCHOOLS-OUT-COMPLETELY!

Lincoln rushed out, running like the T-100! He had so much plan out! he was gonna get a summer job somehow. well, he wanted too. but luna refused to let him. she was gonna get one. so he'll have the time off he deserved. though he knew he was gonna watch lina and lamis. not that he was complaining. he loved being with them. but when he isn't. he's got sonic the hedgehog 3 to look forward too! and that new lion king movie coming out in June looked like it was gonna be Disney's best. at least he thought so.

But today? today he was gonna go home, and the family is leaving to the beach tomorrow. he couldn't help but grin wider and wider. and there was vanzilla. with his sisters making a lot of noise. he rushed faster. the door open. and he got right in. and boy was it packed.

not only that, lamis and lina sat in their baby seats next to one another. lina seem to had gotten used to the noise. which was good. because from the very start she was a nervous little bugger. but now she seemed more relaxed. on the radio was on full blast, playing pink Floyd 'THE WALL'

and his siblings cried out: "Hey! Teachers! Leave them, kids, alone, All in all, it's just another brick in the wall, All in all, you're just another brick in the wall"

Luna wiggled her fingers pretending to play the guitar as the guitar solo ribbed through. lincoln sat next to Lana who literally laid against him. and looked at him with those big ol' eyes. lincoln smiled. he felt kinda bad for acting like such a dick the other day.

"does your balls still hurt?"

she whispered.

"I'm sorry I kicked you."

she continued.

"I can make them feel better."

she gently patted his crotch. his eyes widen with alarm and looked at his parents who were preoccupied with the drive. he grabs Lana's hand and moved it away from his junk.

"Lana! not now!"

Lana sighed and just nuzzled his shoulder. he blushed. he felt someone staring though, he turned and saw lucy from his left. lina and lamis was wedge between him and lucy. lynn's head slowly appeared beside lucy and stared. jealous stares. staring at Lana. like, shit. shit, there would be a catfight if it weren't for mom and dad. he suddenly felt a bop on the head and he looked up to see luna with loving eyes. she twirled his hair with a finger.

"Ready for the beach, baby bro?"

her half-closed eyes had that look of ease. and it was a long time since he saw that carefree expression. he swallowed. he was glad she was in a good mood because...she was fucking aggressive with the others. like a lioness showing that he was hers and hers alone.

lucy and Lynn glared at luna. but said nothing. dinner that night was special. like...damn...Pizza Hutt special. lincoln sat down on the couch. Lana wore a simple dark blue shirt with 90's graphics. she even let her hair grow long, something he took notice a week ago. she looked cute.

Now Lincoln wasn't a stud. and sometimes he laid awake at night, knowing that lucy, Lynn, and Lana wanted to spend time with him. Lana was innocent enough, but lucy and Lynn had other intentions.

how did it get this way?

oh, right. luna.

it seemed that ever since he and luna became a secret item lucy and Lynn were after his cock and balls. once he was walking in the hallway late at night to take a leak. when lucy came crawling from the wall like Bram stoker's Dracula (1992 film)

and jumped him. and after that? sex in the middle of the hallway, on the carpet floor. at this point, this was getting to become too much. even he had to agree about luna just dating one girl, and that was, of course, luna. mother to his daughter.

oh and Lynn? crazy bitch was blunter. to cut things short, they fucked. in the McDonald's restroom. a fast-hard-quicky. so for lincoln loud, this was a problem. and this was the reason why he tried to stay with one girl. lord help him if he...got anyone pregnant again... like ruth. god...why did he even agree to that?

Lana had turned on the tv, and the theme song to X-MEN was playing. and just like that, his sisters came and sat down. you can call it a cartoon all you want, but what lincoln knew was this show was more than just action. it delt with racism. and in such a mature way.

he and luna felt like mutants. the fact that they had sex and had a baby together, surely this would cause a crack in the family. something his other sisters kept closed tight. but yeah,

X-MEN. That show was the bomb, it was hip, it was cool and the youngest of the group, Lynn, Lana, even Lucy, and Lincoln had a comic book. a free comic book from their pizza hut pack. yeah, he and his sister were into that. hell, Lana was the biggest X-Men fan like EVER.

It didn't matter that she was a girl, mom and dad were pretty okay with it. and so she had a collection of toys. sometimes she even worked for it. on Tuesday lincoln would take her to the comic book store just to get the newest hot issue.

yup, for the louds, X-MEN was the number one show. and if you tell them that why would they like it, that it was kid's stuff, they would look at you and say: "what're you? a fag?"

when evening came every loud child went to bed. lincoln took a long hot shower after everyone else. now it was agreed that he and Luna wouldn't sleep together that night. lina and lamis were already in bed.

with that, lincoln put on his PJ pants with a tmnt t-shirt. getting out of the bathroom he walked the hallway. when he noticed the soft murmurs of the tv, looking down he could see the blow of the tv town the stairs.

he sighed and walked down to see who it was because the family was going to wake at least 7 AM. and leave by 8-or-9.

going down he saw lucy sitting in nothing but a white shirt. her eyes glued to the T.V. lincoln, walking towards her, whispered-

"Lucy! you're supposed to be in bed!"

she turned her head and stared with her dull blue eyes. ... that kinda creeped him out. annnnd kinda gave him a boner. Lucy whispered back-

"I'm watching a documentary"

she said and pointed, lincoln turned his head and saw a familiar burning building. it was the Waco siege or better known as the Waco massacre. which David Koresh and a group of others stayed in a compound. the FBI attempted to tear gas, but as a result, pretty much botched it. the place was engulfed in flames and 76 people died The Branch Davidians were no more.

her mother, Rita thought the law and the FBI were "fucking idiots" who mishandled the situation. yeah, 1993 was some year indeed. he hoped this year would be better. lucy had a sick fascination with it though. he walked over and tugged her arm.

"c' mon! we need to bed, we got a long day tomorrow!"

* * *

9 AM May 21.

the road trip was nothing but excitement. the old' van was driving along nicely.

for Lori loud nothing felt better than hearing a song from her childhood. and when leni heard it on the radio. she shouted.

"TURN IT UP!"

Lynn sr sighed and did so. and Lori and leni moved in a butt-seat dance. Lori began to sing along to the song of the most infectious melody of her time.

"If it seems a little time is needed Decisions to be made"

leni lean against her sister, shifting her shoulders side to side smiling at her secret love.

"Hey-hey-hey-heeeey!"

luna lean against the head of the seat as she joined in as well.

"The good advice of friends unheeded The best of plans mislaid~"

Lori bobbed her head to the rhythm.

"Just looking for a new direction"

Luna nodded with a grin.

"In an old familiar way"

leni swayed her hips as she sat in her seat.

"Hey-hey-hey-heeeey!"

luna looked at lincoln and winked at him. lincoln sighed and rubbed his face. it was so embarrassing to see his sisters start to sing old 80's music. oh, he remembers those early years. both good and bad.

like how that one time he hung out with luna, back in 1987 (he thinks) and he laid himself on the skateboard and propelled himself. he was heading towards behind luna, who was talking to one of her friends. (ruth) and by reflex, as she heard it coming towards her from behind she stopped the board with the back of her heel.

upon impact with her heel, it chipped his tooth and the shoe also scrapped up his upper lip. he can still remember the gasping sound ruth made "oh my god, luna look what you did!" luna freaked out of course "awh fucking hell! linc!" needless to say his mom was pretty pissed when they came home.

"The forming of a new connection"

luna sang.

Lori happily sang the next words-

"To study or to play"

Lori continued, making her voice deep-

"And so the conversation turned Until the sun went down And many fantasies were learned On that day~"

the three sisters sang in loud chorus blending their voices beautifully-

Lori, Leni, Luna: "Keep feeling fascination

Passion burning

Love so strong

Keep feeling fascination

Looking, learning

Moving on"

luan bumped against luna. she turned to her wiggling eyebrows.

"Well the truth may need some Re-arranging Stories to be told"

luna laughed! leni snag out-

"And plain to see the facts are changing No meaning left to hold"

Lincoln facepalmed and sighed. and so the road trip was just like that. her older sisters singing old 80's music, reminiscing of their own childhoods from '70s through the '80s. they giggled and shrieked and babbled about the trends that changed with every week, Madona, the tv shows. movies. he looked at you, the reader.

"I hope I don't get attracted to the past like these three"

Ah, but lincoln heard a familiar beat. and his face went beat red. Lori, luna, and Leni's eyes twinkled. and they turned their heads directedly at him with knowing grins. and god help him. when those first lyrics were uttered through that radio-

I heard you on the wireless back in '52

Lying awake intently tuning in on you

If I was young it didn't stop you coming through

Oh-a-oh

They took the credit for your second symphony

Rewritten by machine on new technology

And now I understand the problems you can see

Oh-a-oh

I met your children

Oh-a-oh

What did you tell them?

luna nudged him.

"c' mon Lil bro! sing it!"

he didn't wanna...

Video killed the radio star

Video killed the radio star

Pictures came and broke your heart

Oh-a-a-a oh

he lowered his head. then raised it up. he licked his lips. the girls lean forward grinning.

"And now we meet in an abandoned studio We hear the playback and it seems so long ago

And you remember the jingles used to go-"

the girls squealed! lincoln to them had a cute singing voice. he sighed as they followed his lead. leni and Lori sang: "Oh-a-oh"

"You were the first one"

he sang and looked at his two older sisters.

"Oh-a-oh"

smiling brightly at him.

"You were the last one"

Lori and leni sang that familiar verse: Video killed the radio star! Video killed the radio star!

he smiled widely.

"In my mind and in my car We can't rewind, we've gone too far..."

when that song was over Lori and leni shrieked once more leaning over the seat and grabbing his round head and smothered their brother's face (in a sisterly manner!) and lincoln felt so damn bashful about it.

"like, remember how he used to listen to that song day and night?"

leni spoke in that old valley girl.

"totally! it was like, his favorite jam!"

lincoln couldn't help it. that song just had something he liked about it. it had been like what? a decade?

"dudes, remember when we heard him listening to it, and we were so fed up we marched down to tell him to shut it off?"

luna said, Lori smirked and looked at her little brother.

"oh, yeah."

leni clapped her hands.

"he was singing it word to word!"

they squealed. he covered his ears.

"and then we sang back up!"

luna perked up.

"dudes! I think we got it on VHS! we need to totally watch it!"

Lynn laughed.

"oh, holy shit I remember that!"

"Lynn!"

her father said sternly.

lincoln facepalmed. please...god take me out with a sniper rifle...

the girls laughed and talked about the many silly things he did. like the fact that he thought cartoons were real ever since he saw roger rabbit... they laughed it up and he shrank in his seat.

* * *

Ah, the Three B's beer, bud, and bitches or was it Booze, Babes, and Bud?

Lincoln didn't know. but he was helping his dad set up the beach towel along with the huge umbrella thing. while he did that, Lori was putting sunscreen on Lina, and luna did the same for Lamis.

"Okay kids, remember-"

Lana screeched-

"LAST ONE IN THE WATER IS A FAGGOT!"

Lynn sr shouted

"Lana!"

Lincoln shook his head grinning. he looked at you, the reader.

"it's kind of nice to spend time with your family"

he looked at his two kids.

"...you know, there's nothing like the feel of fatherhood."

he sighed.

" for one thing-"

he stopped as luna stood up. his eyes dart as he noticed just how big and round her ass was. the way she swayed her hips made lincoln sweat. she wore nothing more than skin-tight bikini two-piece. they were purple and were covered in skulls. he swallowed. and someone was playing a radio not too far from here, ironically it was playing sir-mix-alot. :

I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty, bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

Luna bend over, and he could see the outline of her pussy. he held the tube of sunscreen close to his crotch and squeezed a little too hard as half of it squirts out. comically mimicking someone who just orgasm too hard. he blinked and looked at the mess he made on the towel.

"Lincoln! don't waste the sunscreen!"

Rita said as she scooped up the cream and slathered it on her shoulders and breasts. he looked away. but his eyes caught the sight of lucy, on all fours, scooping up sand in a bucket. lord. her tiny round ass popped through her one-piece swimsuit. :

You get sprung, wanna pull up tough

'Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans, she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

he sighed. okay... he got a boner now. fucking crap. with sisters like these how can one not commit incest? someone who wasn't weak-minded that's who. he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"c' mon linc! let's get in the water!"

Luna said. Rita perked up and looked at Lynn sr

"honey, do you mind watching the kids?"

Lynn nodded.

"sure. I still have things to set up anyway!"

just as lincoln stood up, Lynn jr. leap out of butt fucking nowhere and climb his back.

"whoooo!"

Lynn jr. did the nature boy cry.

"Lynn get off me!"

Luna rolled her eyes and picked Lynn off his back and set her on the ground.

"c' mon man, let's go...ready set-go!"

she ran and did that Lil dance cause holy shit the sand was hot as shit. lincoln gulped and bolted forward. ah! ow! fuck! damn! Rita ran and Lynn jr. ran as well, finally, the four made it. luan and Lana and Lola were already in the water. leni and Lori soon joined them.

Lincoln's head was halfway into the water and made bubbles. he then dived in and swam around for a bit before coming up. that's when she heard his mother squeal.

"Lincoln! what do you think you're doing?!" he looked at her with a confused expression. the siblings turned to their mother then their eyes fell on him. luna's eyes narrowed. he was about to say something when a young boy submerged from the depths and he had a grin. but upon seeing Rita his face fell.

"Oh-oh, god! I'm sorry ma'am, I thought you were my girlfriend!"

he was red in the face. behind him was a BBW woman, wait. lincoln knew those two. it was Doug funnie and his chick Connie. Doug was sputtering with apologies and Connie hid her face in embarrassment. it was Lori who burst out laughing. followed by luna, Lynn, and luan and so on.

lucy smiled ever so softly.

"hah...hah...hah...hah"

lincoln watched as Doug was flustered. his mother blushed but had a small smile. ew. she waved him off and said-

"oh, it's fine. really"

but she was crimson red. when Connie grabbed his arm and dragged him away, luna nudge her mother's shoulder with a cocky grin on her lips. her light blue eyes twinkling.

"You still got it, mum!"

she said in a British accent. Rita rolled her eyes and huffed.

"oh quiet you."

Lori smirked and crossed her arms, making her tits pop. lincoln stared.

"I can't believe Doug funnie motorboated my mom's ass."

Rita cleared her throat.

"actually..."

Rita muttered.

"he bit it ... and pretty hard."

she winched as she reached and messaged her ass. the very touch made her ass sting. she was pretty sure the boy left some teeth marks. everyone's face dropped. their eyes widen. before each sibling threw their heads up and begin laughing hard.

Rita was mighty embarrassed. having the boy just gobbling her butt like that. for lincoln that was funny but also disturbing. suddenly the urge for him to pee came on and he turned to luna.

"hey ba-uh-luna, I'm going to the bathroom"

Luna was holding lily as they played in the water nodded.

"hold up, I'll go with you."

lincoln blinked.

"Luna, it's okay I can go on my ow-"

"I'm going with you,"

she said sternly. his eyes widen and nodded. luna turned to luan and handed lily to her.

"we'll be right back, we're gonna take a piss."

luan only nodded in reply. the two siblings got out of the salty waters and made a mad dash cause of the hot sand. once they reached their resting place they met their father who was playing with lamis and lina. luna and lincoln put on their sandals to protect them. luna grabbed her purse which was small, and of course purple in color.

"c' mon luve"

she reached and held his hand. to Lynn sr. and anyone else, it was just sister and brother. perhaps even mother and son. but that was masked by their true real relationship. lincoln looked at her. and he seemed kinda irked.

"I'm twelve years old, luna."

luna looked at him and frowned. she looked ahead and sighed.

"no offense, but the last time you went into a public restroom, you got raped."

oh.

Lincoln didn't like to think of that. his head lowered.

"shit, I'm sorry lincoln, I'm just scared okay?"

she stopped and cupped his face, his eyes closed at the feel of her touch and lean it against her palm. it was soothing and calming. he breathed through his nose and had a smile.

"i just didn't think you would be"

luna's blue eyes stared at him she bit her bottom lip.

"You mean the world to me, bro. I'm never going to let you get hurt again."

lincoln realized she had issues. not bad issues just...fear...and fear makes you hold back or become obsessive... he nodded and the two continued their walk. some teenage boys cat called luna, only for her to flip them off, they laughed and made even more lewd sounds. this angered lincoln but he stayed out of it. finally, they made it to the restroom-area and lincoln and luna went into their separate bathrooms to take care of business.

Lincoln came out first and walked outside, leaning against the wall, he started to wait for luna. his mind wandered over what she said. the fear in her eyes was...genuine. and he couldn't blame her. she must have felt like a failure. it must've haunted her more than him. but he knew she had to put those fears to rest. after all.. he was still affected by it.

his eyes idly wandered when he saw chunk coming out of the restroom. he brightened up. it had been forever since he and luna saw that big guy. he was about to say high when his eyes bulged out of their eye sockets when he saw a dreadful figure that was Sam Sharp.

she tapped his chunky shoulder and he turned and smiled. they drew close and to lincoln's horror, they lean forward and kissed. he started to get flashbacks like a Vietnam vet and started to shake. reliving the horrors of what went down in that public bathroom in the park a year ago. he thought he was over it. but seeing her face, never mind the fact that she may be screwing around with chunk- it was too much for him to handle. what brought him back was luna's roaring voice.

"SLUT!"

he blinked and caught enough action to see luna sucker-punched sam in the back of the head, chunk got in luna's way and watched the two argue. while sam was rubbing her sore spot.

"What the hell are you doing with her, chunk?"

chunk shield sam, as luna slugged chunk on the shoulder.

" 'faid that's none of yor business, luv."

but luna jerked a finger.

"Are you fucking her? are you crazy?!"

chunk sighed,

"never said I did, luna."

lincoln rushed over and grabbed luna.

"c' mon, luna not now. it's not worth it!"

luna snarled at the blond.

"fuckin' tramp! you'd fuck anyone to get an easy pass, huh? is that how you pay with living with him?!"

chunk frown but chose not to say anything. he walked over to sam and grabbed her hand and walked the opposite direction.

"Yeah, go ahead and run! oh, and thanks for leaving that little white hair bastard at our doorstep!"

Lincoln let go of luna. his face fell and became dark. luna, realizing what she said she turned.

"lincoln, wait I didn't"

lincoln slapped her hand away from reach and turned and stormed off, she cursed under her breath. she turned her head over her shoulder and shouted before sam and chunk can make a good distance from her.

"have fun having that free ride you fucking WHOOOORRRREE!"

sam turned sternly and shouted.

"SUCK MY NOB!"

Luna shot back-

"Nah, dude, your cunt smells like fish!"

sam flipped her off but chunk grabbed her and dragged her along. . luna turned and ran and called out for her little brother. when she could find him, she went back to the site. she was greatly upset. telling her mother what happen.

Rita wasn't very happy when she admitted to calling lina a bastard. sighing she shook her head with her hands at her hips. she gave luna a look and sighed once more.

"just give your brother some space. he'll come back."

and that was it. luna was crushed though. and suddenly didn't feel like having fun under the sun. she wanted to go home, hell, she wanted to find him and say sorry. but somehow she felt saying sorry wasn't going to cut it this time.

* * *

The sound of the waves going into sore and back into the ocean was soothing. here he could relax and enjoy the simple peace. back home it was always loud. and lincoln barely had me time. having sisters was one thing, but having kids of his own was a real challenge.

all he wanted was Me time, a little room to breathe time, A little quiet and peace, he never seemed to have.

but at least he was never lonely. heh. he closed his eyes and just relaxed. he thought over what happened. sam, luna insulting his daughter... yeah, he's going to stay mad at her for a while. this was the last straw. he could feel anger boiling when a voice spoke.

"hey"

he squealed and jumped in place where he sat. he turned and there she was, mistress of the dark. Lucy Loud in that...mmm.. sexy one piece. (snorts) lincoln sighed and turned away. and muttered.

"what do you want?"

lucy stood in place before she sat beside him.

"we're looking for you. it's almost time to go."

he sighed. already?

"What time is it?"

Lucy shrugged.

"about five-five thirty."

he watched the sun going down slowly in the horizon.

"... I don't even want to look at luna right now."

lucy scooted closer and laid her head at his shoulder.

"she insulted your offspring, dear brother?"

lincoln huffed.

"Yup."

Lucy didn't sit much after that. for awhile they watched the water and the waves come in and out of shore. lincoln sighed heavily shaking his head. he spent most of the day wandering, trying to keep his mind busy. he didn't even realize he wasted the whole day brooding.

"fucking luna..."

he hissed.

"she loves you."

lucy said.

"she's just...clouded with many emo-"

lincoln barked.

"don't defend her! i've had it with her and her calling my daughter names! it's enough to make me want to end our relationship, i mean-"

"l-linc?"

he froze and turned as did lucy and saw the hurt in luna's eyes. she stood shaking a bit lucy looked back and forth. feeling the tension was thicker this time. lincoln looked away and hunched over. luna stood there and swallowed thickly.

"Baby, I'm sor-"

lincoln held up a hand, and stood up from off the ground and turned and walked past her. she turned and followed. lucy rushed to catch up.

"lincoln, wait. I know what I said was fucked up-"

"wouldn't be the first time."

"bro, i was just so angry in seeing sam and i just-"

"and you still talk shit about my little girl."

luna grabbed him by the shoulder.

"lincol-"

he turned. and luna jumped back, fearing a slap. but the rage in his facial features was far more frightening. he shoved her back and grunted loudly. he was steaming pissed at this point.

"NO! Fuck off! i don't want to hear it! I'm not happy with you right now!"

he was seething.

"i've had it, luna! this is the final straw! if you can't accept lina as your daughter than maybe we shouldn't even try to be together anymore!"

a lump was in luna's throat. she finally fucked up. she didn't try to argue. simpy lowering her head and whimpered. lucy watched then, from luna to lincoln. while it was true she wanted time with her big brother, she had no desire of wishing for them to part. lincoln turned again and walked off.

luna's tears fell and shuddered where she stood. lucy felt sympathy for her and walked over, taking her hand and guiding her like an adult leading a child. only it was reversed. she followed her brother and where the family would be waiting.

the drive home was eerily quiet. the family just felt it. lincoln was crossed armed and looking out the window. luna sat in the back. the two newborns sat within the middle. beside lily. they were passed out. the rest were occupying themselves with whatever. but for once they didn't dear say a word. the radio was the only thing that filled the car with sound.

_I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand_

_And lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies_

_Something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen_

_And all its sad goodbyes_

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

_Time can never mend_

_The careless whispers of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind_

_Ignorance is kind_

_There's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find_

luna listen to the lyrics. and god, did it hurt. she was so scared now. scared of losing her brother. how can she be so stupid. fucking mixed emotions she never meant to hurt him. it was just that sam... seeing her brought up all these angry emotions. and.. if she didn't know any better... she'd say she was jealous... why? she didn't know. she couldn't want sam, but... wait...

christ... did she want chunk? oh, christ. that was sick. wanting a dude in his thirties. she...she didn't know. but that didn't fucking matter. she took a glance and saw the back of lincoln's head. she wanted to beg to him. but she knew that was impossible. she wanted to cry all over again.

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd_

_Maybe it's better this way_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

_We could have been so good together_

_We could have lived this dance forever_

_But now who's gonna dance with me_

_Please stay_

Lincoln stared through the window. the lamp lights passing by casting it's glow over his face over and over again anger was replaced with a sense of growing sadness. there was a rift now. all he wanted was for her to accept the fact that lina was THERE. that Sam isn't going to woman up and be a mother. Lina needed a mother, and he as sure as hell knew luna would make a damn fine mother.

but this jealousy, this anger, this persecution on the girl just because sam's blood ran through her veins. he clenched his teeth. he wanted to tell her this, but then what was the point? did he have to threaten a break up to scare her straight? he turned his head and looked at lamis and lina, asleep. their heads resting against one another. he smiled and reached and brushed his fingers over his daughter's hair. he paused and turned his head. that's when he caught luna staring at him. he stared back. and gave a glare. she looked down and looked like she was about to cry.

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you._

the girls saw it all. none of them dare speak a word. but they knew that things were gonna go down. there was a slight chance of them about to break. and that's the worst thing that can happen. none of them wanted that. but they knew luna and lincoln had to work this out.

lincoln turned away and looked at his feet. he had to be firm with her. and so he decided not to talk to her. to ignore her. teach her a fucking lesson. it'll hurt, but he knew he had to have the balls. he wasn't a boy, damnit. he was a man. and he held the belt in this relationship. and luna needed to learn.

luna hugged her legs to her chest and rested her forehead at her knees and she silently wept. she berated herself, talked herself down. this was her fault. this was all her fault and if lincoln decided to break it off, then he would. lucy, Lynn, shit, even ruth would take her place easily. she didn't deserve him. she didn't deserve lamis... and lina? goddamnit, she just wishes she could get over that ugly truth and just raise her. but she had a feeling after today? it was the beginning and the end.

_Now that you're gone_

_Now that you're gone_

_Now that you're gone_

_Was what I did so wrong_

_So wrong that you had to leave me alone?_

* * *

Lincoln was under a lot of stress. last night, when they got home he took duty again as a parent. Rita and Lynn tried to tell him it wasn't necessary. but he told them it was fine. that he enjoyed doing this. and after that? luna tried to talk to him. he held his hand up and said "talk to the hand" and just pushed her and left her stranded. he could hear her sobbing that night.

in the middle of it, 2 AM to be exact, lucy crept in and slept next to him and they had a long talk. and talking turned to cuddle, cuddling turned to kissing and before he knew it, he was unleashing his frustrations onto lucy. in other words, he fucked her real hard, and really good, until she was left with her legs and thighs sore in the morning.

it was funny watching her walk bowl-legged. cursing how much her leg muscles and waist hurt. that morning he awoke fed lamis and lina. the family went to the store, and he used his saved up allowance to buy him something nice. really fucking nice. he was at Wal-mart when he saw the new summer sets of a space theme called Spyrius. and he had enough bones to buy The Saucer Centurion. 221 pieces, $27.00 American.

now lincoln was the proud owner of the most badass lego system set. (Lego Maaannniiiaaa! (Lego mania!))

it took at least half an hour to build (depending on your brick-building skills. *throws gangsta sign*)

he sat back and took in the eye-catching sight. black and red and green. oh yeah, this was the bomb! he picked it up. and for once, he felt like a kid again. he whooshed it around and ...and he played. god, he played. and he realized how much he missed this. for a moment he forgot about luna, sam, being a parent. and he knew, when his birthday rolled around, he's sooooo gonna get the Lunar Launch Site. fuck yeah, lego space-themed.

lincoln continued his playtime. and when he had enough, he set it on his desk proudly. and since he was in better spirits, he decided to take his daughters for a walk. he changed into an orange tank-top and combed his curtain style hair, before getting out of his room, and walking down the stairs. he grabbed the twin stroller from the closet and set it up. he went and grabbed the baby bag and went into the kitchen to get little baggies of snacks. two bottles of fresh formula milk. and diapers, and all the things a baby would need.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna take lina and lamis for a walk."

Rita turned with a raised eyebrow.

"lincoln, sweetie, maybe you should have one of your sisters come with you"

lincoln waved a hand and smiled.

"I'll be fine."

a scratchy voice interrupted them.

"I can watch over him mr. and Mrs. Loud."

they turned and saw Ruth Greenwood. she gave them that trademark grin.

(que in the audience applauds and whistling. hollaring, clapping)

needless to say, ruth was strolling with lincoln as he pushed the stroller with his daughters. the day wasn't as hot but he still put on little hats and even sunscreen on his daughters. ruth walked all cool and slick. (like joe cool.) as she and lincoln enjoyed the afternoon.

"luna told me yer pretty fucking pissed with her."

lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Yup."

ruth nodded but said nothing else.

"...you pregnant yet?"

ruth turned and shook her head.

"nah. let's try again"

she grinned, he blushed. lincoln was about to say something when he heard that familiar panicky voice of an old friend. he turned just in time to see Clyde running and waving his hands frantically.

"Lincoln! Lincoln! I need your help!"

Clyde wore a snoop doge shirt, his hair remains the same, and he wore black shorts. lincoln thought he was a fucking moron to wear black on a summer day.

"lincoln!"

he panted.

"Penelope, she's pregnant, I dunno what to do! and since your a dad i figured you have to know!"

lincoln stared at him. the audacity.

"because I have two kids, you think I know?"

he nodded. lincoln walked over to his friend.

"simple. get a job, pull your weight, man up, and care for her and the baby"

Clyde nodded.

"that simple huh?"

he nodded.

"jee lincoln you're a great-"

lincoln uppercut him and he fell back his glasses flew off his face and went up in the air.

"That was for stealing Ronnie Anne from me!"

he spat on him.

"and that's for cheating on her, you piece of shit."

clyde's jaw was shooting in pain, and his skull ached. he moaned and held his head and rolled on his side and curled. lincoln gave him a good kick in the ribs for good measure.

"Fuck you, Clyde. i bet you'll run away from being a daddy. it's what your people are good at"

ruth's mouth fell. then laughed.

"oh, wow... holy shit..."

lincoln didn't care. he rolled the strolling over Clyde and stepped on him. leaving foot prints on his shirt. ruth followed him and when they turned a corner. ruth grinned ever wider.

"dude, you are pissed off at your sister."

lincoln grunted. ruth was suddenly very-very wet.

"whoa. loud..."

Lincoln turned and saw Klotz and his gang, staring wide-eyed at him, they looked at Clyde, then at lincoln. boomer walked over and bend over.

"You just got your ass knocked OUT-OW!"

"Shut it!"

Klotz growled before he turned and put his hands in his pockets. he didn't wear his leather jacket like most days. just a plain white t-shirt his jeans and his pointy boots. lincoln glowered as the trailer trash walked over.

"ya know, loud I think I might letcha join my gang."

lincoln brighten up

"Wow, really?"

he said like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"well, yeah. seeing what you did to that nig-"

roger's pupils turned into small pin-pricks and wheezed. his buddies heard a thick thud. as they bare witness lincoln Marie loud swiftly ramming his foot to roger's nut-sack. roger fell on his knees and whimpered a curse. as hot tears trippled down.

"You think I'm going to waste my FUCKING time with a loser like you?"

he gestured his hands to the two babies.

"I'm a FATHER! Do you think I have time for your bullshit? you have any IDEA how hard it is to parent?"

he threw a finger at Clyde who was barely getting up on his hands and knees.

"That little shit stain is more likely to run for the border than to stay and parent!"

ruth placed her hands on his shoulder. he was breathing heavily. his rage was like a fire.

"lincoln, calm down dude."

he turned his head and glared at ruth. he clenched his teeth til heard ned say-

"someone's on the rag."

he turned and he roared. and like a raging little midget ran at them. they were frightened, proving they were cowards and ran off leaving their leader behind. he turned and walked towards his kids who stared in wide wonder. he stopped and looked at roger.

"Next time, don't fuck with me man. i may be twelve, but I got a lot under my belt."

he looked at Clyde who stood and was shaking. adjusting his busted glasses.

"i-i thought we were friends."

lincoln grabbed the handles of the stroller.

"we stopped being friends the moment you fucked me over."

he strolled along, ruth followed. ruth kept glancing at him. then ahead. her heart was pounding. and she chewed on the bottom of her plump lips. she glanced down at him again.

God, she was soo horny. she kept pawing his shoulder, kneading as they walk. they sat down awhile and said nothing. she was shaking with need. but lincoln needed time to cool. and she knew that. so they idly talked about whatever.

when they turned back to walk the sidewalk they neared the house. the moment they walked into his property. ruth grabbed him, turned him and locked lips. he made a squeaking sound but closed his eyes and allowed her to take him. her tongue lashed and rolled into his mouth. brushing against her teeth, tongue. she grabbed his ass and deepen the kiss, before it broke. a string of saliva connecting before eventually breaking. both were panting.

"...your room..now...please"

Lincoln nodded and walked up the stairs lifting the stroller before getting to the door. he opened it and rolled them in. he saw luna sitting on the couch. he rolled them her way.

"Make yourself useful and watch them for me."

she opens her mouth to bitch him out. but ran and grabbed ruth and they ran up the stairs. she heard the door slam closed. luna lowered her head. fully knowing what was about to happen.

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that"

Lynn Jr. walked in with a Pepsi. she sat on the couch and looked at the babbling babies who were pawing at each other's faces. lynn jr. shook her head and looked at luna.

"lucy told me what happend."

luna huffed a sigh and flipped channels.

"look, you need to cut your shit. otherwise, you'll only push lincoln away"

luna glared at him.

"I know that. I'll talk to him abo-OW!"

Lynn slugged her shoulder.

"it's time for action, not words! you need to prove to him that lina isn't the enemy"

she grabbed her shirt and tugged her forward.

"You get me? you need to start looking at her as if she was your daughter."

luna growled.

"stating the obvious"

Lynn jr. pushed her back.

"so"

she chugged the can and made a loud burp.

"start acting like a mom. and if i were you, i'd go up there and put my foot down."

luna raised a brow.

"you'd be shagging lincoln right now if you could."

Lynn stared at her.

"Yeah, I would. but I've been busy. and anyway, YOU need to start accepting that I and lucy love him too. I know you're jealous of us. so stop acting like a shit about it, man!"

luna nodded and looked at the two babies. she unbuckled them and lifted both of them with two arms and looked at Lynn.

"I think I'll spend time with them first."

and with that, she went up the stairs.

* * *

lucy whimpered as she laid back. her legs were aching like a mother fucker. she read scary stories to tell in the dark and for the moment enjoyed her stories. she paused as she heard moans from ruth herself.

she sighed and got out of bed. she walked out of her room and was about to march up to her brother's room when she heard singing. turning to the sound she followed. and it was coming from luna's room.

she opens the door and peeked in. luna was in her sleeping wear, a long t-shirt panties, she laid down holding lamis and lina as she hummed her song to them.

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there._

Lina yawned widely and nuzzled her head against luna's breast. lamis's eyes were getting drowsy as she listens to her mother's calming voice. luna looked down at the two babes. she smiled sadly as she ran a thumb over Lina's cheek. thinking to herself for a moment. before she continued her song.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

Lucy watched her. and she felt moved by this sweet loving scene. her face hardened and turned and marched up to her big brother's room she opened it just as lincoln was putting his undies. ruth didn't bother covering up. displaying her body to the world without a care. but lucy didn't pay attention to that at all. grabbing lincoln's hand she tugged him forward.

"Lucy! hey wait, i just finished, just give me fi-"

lucy turned and slapped him in the face and hissed.

"This isn't about sex you fucking idiot!"

he rubbed his cheek blinking.

"oh...what is it then?"

lucy open the door wide and pointed. lincoln looked and saw luna holding the two babies, laying on luan's bottom bunk as she cooed and sang to the two children.

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

Lincoln knew this song. a sudden wave a nostalgia hit him hard. a reminder of days of long ago when luna would hold him much like his daughters and sang to him whenever he was upset, or when it was bedtime. he didn't realize the tears that were streaming down his face.

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

Lincoln's lips trembled. a lump bobbed in his throat. lucy watched his mannerisms. she gently closed the door with a click. this brought luna's attention. her eyes blinked as she saw her brother standing there, trembling. he swallowed thickly and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

silence.

words...

words were cheap at this point. luna knew that. she sat up and muttered.

"I'll put the babies in their crib."

and she did just that. their crib laid across luna and luan's room now. and when she turned she felt a weight against her. arms wrap around her. warmth pressed against her stomach. she looked down to see white fluff of hair.

she brushed her fingers over his curtain hair and bit her lower lip. he looked up at her. their eyes saying it all. no words were spoken. only the sorrow and regret. his fingers rubbed up and down her lower back. his eyes narrowed in sadness

"luna.."

he croaked.

"shhh."

She petted him.

he buried his face in her chest.

cupping his face she lifted it up.

"baby bro...i'm a piece of shit...i said I promised I'd treat lina better, but I didn't. I'm sorry"

lincoln shook his head and sighed.

"I was just as bad."

luna smiled softly.

"I love you. I love you so damn much bro."

lincoln kissed her chin.

"and i love you too."

"I hope you two love me"

they turned their heads, ruth standing by the door.

"you two making up?"

they looked at each other, smiling. they turned to their friend.

"yes"

they said in unison.

* * *

Saturday, May 21, 1994

Lynn Jr. took a walk to the corner store.

it was own by a Mexican couple. a couple the louds knew for years. the woman simply adored Lincoln when he first came around. when luna, leni, and Lori took her and lincoln to get some meat from their son who was a butcher, Lynn would try to get those foam-paper planes. (you remember those?)

the place was called Salomez

as she walked, she remembered how lincoln would always get a free treat. mostly a lollipop. boy was she always jealous. lincoln always got some good shit because he was cute, unique it was around the same time he and Clyde met in the park.

Clyde had a crush on lynn, but she decked him on the nose. his father Harold was all pissy. Lori got after her and apologized. that's how it all started. the moment Clyde saw Lori, his heart was for another.

and now she heard that Clyde got Penelope knocked up. from what ruth told her, lincoln uncharateristically uppercut Clyde, and kicked ol' roger in the nards. needless to say, Lynn felt lincoln was having a lot more stress than usual and took it out on two people.

why did that turn her on so much?

entering the store she waved her hand at the old man at the counter.

"Hey Mr. lopez"

the old man raised a hand, took busy reading the paper. the speakers played 'i swear' by all-4-one. she just needed to get some stake meat from the butcher. her mother sends her to get some for dinner tonight. rita gave her food stamps. which were basically paper, like tickets or dollars. for some people it was embarrassing. not to Lynn though. the government cheated pop pop out of money after the war. so the louds had every right to mooch off uncle sam.

thank god for Clinton. dude was a god sent. now lynn wasn't political. but she learned from her parents that republicans were money-hungry warmongers. while clinton actually tried to help the nation.

she was too young to remember, but lori did say how much their mother hated Regan and thought that his wife was full of shit when she tried to do that 'just say no' campaign. shit, D.A.R.E. was kind like that.

but she knew it only encourages kids to do drugs. not Lynn though. she wanted to become something in her life.

"Yo. i need meat"

lynn said, she told him how much she needed. after that, she went to the counter and paid with the stamps. she heard the ding of the door she didn't pay much attention. she grabbed the recite and turned.

she paused when she saw bobby in a tank top. and ronnie in an MTV T-shirt. they were bent over looking into the freezer box for some cold treats. lynn couldn't stand to look at them. but she remembered that lincoln and ronnie were trying to rebuild their friendship.

so she didn't jump ronnie and punched her lights out.

"whatchu want ronnie? a push up pop? a rocket pop?"

ronnie grabbed what she wanted.

"I'm gonna get the banana fudge."

Bobby pulled out a Klondike choco taco.

"Alright, babe let's go,"

ronnie muttered.

"don't call me that."

they turned and froze when they saw Lynn stand there. they stared at each other, before Lynn walked out of the store. the two looked at each other. but they were just glad shit didn't go down.

when they paid the old man they left and took a walk on the block and towards the park. ronnie suckled and licked her bomb pop, which bobby stared every now and then. when they got there they sat down and relaxed. and people watched.

then ronnie saw him. his face gaunt and a zoned out look. holding the hand of his chick, Penelope. bobby clicked his tongue and shook his head, ronnie raised her head and looked at him quizzically.

"I know that face, that's the face of a man who just fucked up his life."

ronnie looked back at Clyde. and raised a brow.

"i don't get it"

bobby suckled on his pop then pointed at Clyde.

"that dumb nigger got that white cracker pregnant."

ronnie's eyes widen at the very fact that clyde did ..possible..got Penelope pregnant. like damn yo. that's all kinds of fucked-up. ronnie suddenly felt glad she wasn't. she watched as the two couples walked by. Penelope looked happy go-lucky, while clyde looked miserable. it was funny. ronnie smirked. served him right for cheating on...him. oh. right.

she cheated on lincoln with clyde. looking at her brother she wondered if he'll cheat on her. an eye for an eye, as they say, karma would likely bite her ass. she leans on bobby and stared. bobby wraps an arm around her and hugged her.

not knowing the worries she had in her mind. and what would happen if it did? shit, she'd kill herself if it happened. she sighed softly. and decided to ignore the negative feelings.

When Lynn jr. came home she set the bags of meat. Rita turning she smiled and patted her head. lynn beamed with pride as her mother called out to her father.

"Lynn! the meats here, you got the grill ready?"

Lynn sr. came from the back with chef hat and all and grinned.

"Sure do!"

Lynn jr. perked up.

"we're having a BBQ?"

Rita nodded.

"kind of, we wanted to grill some stakes. we'll throw in some meat patties for the rest if they want hamburgers."

lynn threw her fists ups.

"Bitchin'!"

before her mother could scold her, lynn ran out of the room and up the stairs. she sighed and took the bag and pulled out the wrapped meat. it was days like these she was glad none of her kids were vegetarians. ugh. she went out of the house to help her husband.

Luna walked out of her room. she wore a white shirt with rolling stone's logo. she walked the hall way, just as Lynn jr. rushed passed her. she rolled her eyes. today they were gonna have some grilled meats. and that always put Lynn jr. in a sports mood.

she shook her head as she open lincoln's door. he paused as he was on the carpet floor, wooshing his new toy, his lego Saucer Centurion. she lean against the door frame and watched.

he played some kind of mission as he wooshed it around, and making blasting sounds. through all they've been through, luna was reminded that he was still very much a kid. and she felt guilty. even though it was both their faults. but that's what happens when you let passion and lust get the best of you. you forget to wear a rubber.

"located spyrus droid, lock on target-"

"hey, Lego maniac."

lincoln screamed and dropped his lego toy, luckily it didn't break apart. luna was crouched by his right and looked at his toy, then at him. before giving his cheek a smooch.

"You feeling better, luv?"

lincoln blushed and nodded.

"...last night was..."

they smiled at each other.

"been a while since we made love like that,"

she commented.

"kinda wish we could just...go out and do something"

lincoln said luna gave him a cheeky grin.

"like a date?"

he blushed.

"...yes."

luna laughed and ruffled his white hair.

"wanna see the crow tonight?"

lincoln's eyes light up.

"yeah!"

he paused.

"..it's weird, isn't it? that it's Brandon Lee's last movie"

oh, shit. he was right. death always came to those who were...she didn't know... had an impact. like Kurt Cobain, her idol, shit... it still depressed her. but Brandon lee? tragically killed during the filming of the crow. which was, totally awesome film.

"Yeah, hey, why don't we take our daughters to see it?"

daughters.

she called them their daughters.

lincoln grinned wide and sighed.

"While I love the idea, I want it to be just us."

luna nodded and understood. before the conversation went any further, Lynn kicked the door open.

"LINCOLN! BASKETBALL, YOU AND ME!"

Lincoln raised a finger-

"but-"

Lynn grabbed him and slung him over her shoulder like a cave girl.

"no buts! it's time to play some bask-et-baaall."

lincoln gave up because...you can't argue with Lynn jr.

Luna smiled and looked at his toy, before picking it up and setting it on the table. she smiled and walked towards the door. she stopped and looked back. for a moment she realized again that he was still very much a boy. a kid, a kid who still played with toys. and that was alright. she didn't expect him to care for the girls 24-7. even she needed some me time.

still... maybe it was time for them and the girls to really bond as a real family. she'll have to figure that out sometime. but for now, she's going to grab the local newspaper and see the times for the showings for the crow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

lincoln was running ragged with playing basketball with lynn jr. she acted like she was Michael jordan, in short, she kicked his ass. and now he was sitting on the ground checking his arm which had some scratches from where he fell.

fuck it hurt so much. lucy, sat beside him with the medical kit. and she wasn't gentle. she slapped the cotton swab coated in alcohol lincoln hissed in pain but that didn't stop lucy. she pressed it firmly.

"lucy, that hurts!"

he wanted to hit her. god, he wanted too!

"oh, hush."

she then put Neosporin before putting a power rangers theme bandaid.

"there, now you look cool."

she smiled softly. lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. whatever."

she leaned on him and kissed his cheek. he got all flustered but she clung to him. he sighed, before getting smacked on the head. he glared at lynn as she walked towards the front of the house.

"Nice spill, dorkass."

she laughed her trade mark laugh before entering the house. lucy nuzzled his neck and sighed softly. he felt his dick stir within his pants. this is how it all started, isn't it? lucy groped him and he squeaked.

"hey loud!"

they froze. and turned to mr. grouse who was at the window.

"You're a pervert, loud"

lucy removed her hand and stood up and gave him the finger. lincoln grab her hand and pulled it down. she swishes her head and their eyes met. he shook his head slowly. but everything stood still when they heard a sound of a bike. and a ring of a bell. they looked at each other with wide eyes, even grouse cursed under his breath.

"Cheese-it!"

Lincoln cried out and he and his sister ran. they heard the windows of grouse's house shatter. lincoln roared in the top of his lungs as he slammed the door.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!"

Lola screamed and ducked behind a couch Lana hid under the table. luna curried her babies up to the stairs. Lynn jr. pulled out a BB-Gun.

"I'm gonna get him this time"

Rita barked- "NO! stick to the protocol!"

Lynn snarled.

"mom! he comes in every other day to smash are windows!"

CRACK!

"ahh."

cried a monotone voice, they turned and saw lucy hold her face. lincoln already at her side shield himself as another rock hit his back. he grunted in pain. lynn jr. not wasting time, pump the red-rider bb gun and shot out of the front door running and popping B-B's.

but the offender was already long gone. she could barely make out the blew and black stripes and red overalls, his blond hair. Lynn jr. shook her fist at him seething with rage.

"FUCK YOU DENNIS!"

she grumped and turned and sighed at another broken window. shaking her head to slump back into the house. her parents swarm over lucy.

"it nearly hit her eye!"

Rita said angrily. Lynn sr. sighed and lifted up her face. and clicked his tongue. shaking his head.

"luckly it's just her cheek. we'll get an ice pack."

"already on it"

Lori came in with a sock full of ice. luna was already pressing her own sock of ice against lincoln's bareback. Lynn jr. couldn't handle this any more. it's been two months since the Michell family moved here.

"that's it i'm calling the Michell family and telling them about this"

there was a sudden knock on the door, the louds turned to see a redhead, freckled teenager, about 15, who wore a long sleeve shirt, with a sweater over it, the sweater itself had an R on it. upon seeing the friendly face youth the family relaxed.

"Archie Andrews, you ol' son of a gun, what brings you here?"

the teenager walked in and shut the door, hands in his pockets, he took one look at the family then at the window.

"I and the gang were just driving by when moose saw the damage to your window."

he rubbed his nose.

"it was dennis"

rita said as Lola and lana lean on her for comfort. Archie understood right away. coving his chin with his hand in thought, nodded. he snapped his fingers when he got an idea.

"ya know, Mrs. loud, i can get you a new window free of charge, I'll get my buddies to help install"

Lynn jr. smirked she always did like this kid, it was as if he was from another age, like the 40's or 50's or something. they met him because of ruth greenwood who was friends with a kid name jughead jones. Rita just adored him at that moment and hugged him.

"oh, archie Andrews, you're a lifesaver!"

he blushed and chuckled.

"hey, luna's ruth's friend, and any friend of ruth is a friend of mine"

luna smiled widely and walked over.

"Hey man, thanks. we really appreciated it."

she socked him gently on the shoulder.

"you know, we can't thank you enough for your help"

Lynn sr. said.

"if there was a way to repay you"

Archie waved his hand was a smile.

"Think nothing of it Mr. loud"

Lynn sr. tap his chin. then his eyes widen and smiled even wider.

"I know! we're having a BBQ! why don't you invite your friends for some sausages, steak, and hamburgers?"

suddenly the door slammed open.

"did someone say hamburgers?!"

mother fucking jughead jones. Lynn swore the kid had two stomachs. Lynn sr. nodded, just as Reggie and moose came in. Lynn knew moose was dumb as shit. he was special ed or something. but the dude played some mean sports. the louds greeted them visitors and Lynn sr. told luan and luna to set up the picnic table outside.

dinner was to be had in five.

* * *

Lincoln decided cancel that movie date with luna. much to her disappointment. he once again gave the babies milk. lily however was fussier than usual. but his mother tended to her.

after that, he showered. he was thinking deeply about the events. he saw it. sort of. he heard the crash of the glass, and how lucy covered her face. it made his blood run cold.

when he got out, Lynn jr passed him with a swat in the ass. he squeaked and turned his head over his shoulder with a wide-ways frown, she grinned widely before entering the bathroom. he was about to continue to walk to his room. but something stopped him. a sudden urge.

he looked at the door leading to Lynn and lucy's room. and he opened the door. seeing lucy with a book of scary stories to tell in the dark. he shut the door quietly before walking towards her.

she didn't look until she felt the weight of the bed. she moved her head up and met with Lincoln, on his knees. staring. she slowly blinked, curious of what he wanted.

"wha-"

he scooted closer and cup her face. she froze when he felt his thumb brush over the bump below her eye, he leaned forward and kissed it. then her nose. then her lips. her face flushed red as his kisses turn slow and loving. he straddled her.

"are you okay?"

he whispered.

"I was really scared.."

lucy's mouth hung open but closed, only to simply give a small nod. lincoln cupped her face, the concern on his face, made her blush. the feel of his fingers smooth over her hair. then slowly, he begins kissing her neck. his warm wet lips send a shiver down her spine. she gasped with each peck. lingering longer than the last.

his warm puffs of breath tickled her cold skin. her black fingernails reached around his shoulders as his kisses were more fierce. she didn't know what came over him. but she was getting flip-flops in her stomach. a rush of excitement. he heard him whisper but her mind was getting foggy.

_I went looking for trouble_

_And boy, I found her... _

lincoln slide his fingers over her waist and rolled her shirt up. lucy's mouth slowly fell as he felt his burning kisses upon her chest. like an animal being guided by a primal need not to just mate, but to show love and care. protection. when she felt his tongue flick at her barechest. she gasped sharply and pressed her head back against her pillow.

_She's in love with herself_

_She likes the dark_

_On her milk-white neck_

_The Devil's mark... _

she gripped the sheets as his lips traveled down to her stomach, and when she reached her forbidden fruit, she covered her mouth, her hips thrusting forward, and heard her brother grunt. she swished her head to the left of her pillow as the pleasure she was receiving grew hotter. and yet she needed more...so much more.

_Now it's All Hallows Eve_

_The moon is full_

_But will she trick or treat?_

_I bet she will..._

_She will..._

_(Happy Halloween, baby)_

She felt his tongue lashing within her depths and her lips open and trembled and let out a girlish moan. something that was rare and only for his ears to hear. she looked down and saw only the white fluff of his hair, she reached with a shaky hand and gripped firmed. and grind forward.

_She's got a date at midnight_

_With Nosferatu_

_Oh baby, Lily Munster_

_Ain't got nothing on you... _

Lincoln stopped and moved his head up, his mouth, moist with saliva... and... her essence.

before she could ask why he stopped, he crawled over her like that of Dracula. flash images from her favorite movie, of Bram stoker's dracula, came to mind. and it made her dark heart race. she stared into his blue eyes, a gentle movement, and she felt... 'IT' fill her.

_Well, when I called her evil_

_She just laughed_

_Well, cast that spell on me_

_Boo bitch-craft _

She felt Lincoln's movements, slow, tender at first. she enjoyed the feeling of him moving. her eyes fluttered closed and she curled around him, legs wrapped around his back as he himself hunched over her and moved his hips expertly. her black fingernails gently scratched his back. but not too much due to his recent injury.

"Nghhh...Big B-b-brother!"

_Yeah, you wanna go out 'cause it's raining and blowing_

_You can't go out cause your roots are showing_

_Dye 'em black_

_Ooh, dye 'em black_

_Black, black, black, black number one!_

_Black, black, black, black number one! _

his panting turned into hungry lustful growls. her body arched as her fantasies took her into that wonderful dark place. she imagined him as a great big white wolf, taking her. dominating her, using her. she was his prey, his mate. and anyone who dares tries to take her will surely die. and she loved that feeling. she loved feeling owned, taken. by her Big Bad White Wolf.

_Little wolf-skin boots_

_And clove cigarettes_

_An erotic funeral_

_For which she's dressed_

_Her perfume smells like_

_Burning leaves_

_Every day_

_Is Halloween _

Her brother ravaged her body, and all she could do was submit to the pleasure she was given. basking in their sinful act of love. they spit in the face of socitey. they pissed in the eye of religoius freaks, they defy the laws, for man-made laws meant nothing to the laws of nature.

Y_eah, you wanna go out 'cause it's raining and blowing_

_You can't go out 'cause your roots are showing_

_Dye 'em black_

_Ooh, dye 'em black_

_Black, black, black, black number one_

_(She dyes 'em black)_

_Black, black, black, black number one_

_(Black number one) _

Lincoln arched his back and looked at lucy. his face red and sweating, he cupped her cheek, and lightly brushed on her wound. a sudden surge of anger... dennis... how DARE he hurt his dear little sister. he leaned his head forward till they touched hers, nose to nose, eye to eye. their lips close. his movements became more savage. and yet kept his eyes on theirs, a light blue. almost white...beautiful and mysterious.

_Loving you_

_Loving you_

_Love, loving you_

_Was like loving the dead_

_Loving you_

_Loving you_

_Love, loving you_

_Was like loving the dead_

he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close, as he pressed himself deep within her forbidden fruit, he sped up fast, as they reached enable. their lips locked in a lustful kiss their tongues intertwined. her nails clawed down his back leaving her mark upon him for those who would see...for luna to see.

_Loving you was like loving the dead_

_Loving you was like loving the dead_

_Loving you was like loving the dead_

_Was like loving the dead_

_Was like loving the dead_

_Was like loving the dead_

_Sacre bleu..._

he arched his back and roared in pain and pleasure like a beast as he felt his essence leave him, lucy was too blinded by pleasure to realize she scratched up his injuries. the intense sensation of his love felt so hot within her. she could only curl and cried out in bliss as she and her brother felt the raw powerful climax. lucy, grabbing him, pressed her lips to silence his snarls of carnal lust.

_Loving you_

_Loving you_

_Love, loving you_

_Was like loving the dead_

_(It was like fucking the dead) _

Lincoln rolled off and laid on his back, from face to his chest, he was flushed with red, lucy wheezed and gasped for air as her body trembled, her legs and groin twitching from the aftershock.

they laid there panting, but slowly their lips crept into smiles. that kind of smile that you know you did wrong but it was fun to do cause...cause it was bad. suddenly the door open and closed. and Lynn hissed.

"are you two fucking crazy?! I could hear you from the hallway!"

lincoln blushed and gulped. Lynn shook her head and glared. Lucy looked down, face red like a cherry. Lynn tossed her towel to the side and got into her own bed. and glared at them.

"Goodnight, you pervert."

Lincoln sighed and scooted closer and snuggled up to lucy. she grinned and killed the lights. before turning over and resting her head on his chest, hand at his stomach. their heads gently touching. they stared at each other in the dark. both shining with love. one of sky blue, the other a bluish-white.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: from summer to fall

_Everybody's trying to break your spirit_

_Keeping you down_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_But there's another voice if you'll just hear it_

_Saying it's the last round_

_Looks like it's now or never_

_Out of the darkness you stumble into the light_

_Fighting for the things you know are right_

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive_

_The power is there at your command_

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive_

_It's time to take a stand_

_And you can win if you dare_

* * *

"Get back here, right FUCKING NOW!"

Ruth's father, ted roared. but ruth wasn't having any of this. his brothers Kevin and josh can put up with this shit, but ruth has had enough of it.

she just couldn't live under these conditions. she packed her things and rushed towards her car, tossing two suitcases, and a bag of her stuff. his father walked up to her, but she made a b-line to the passenger seat and shut and locked the door before crawling over to the driver's seat and jamming the key into the ignition.

her father banged on the window. she took a quick glance. his face was red and saw a vein popping in his neck. he was yelling and could see the gross saliva sticking to his teeth. she turned away.

"YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE, DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

She sneered and drove out of the driveway, she looked at the review mirror and saw her father shaking his fist at her. she was shaking. the anxiety, the stress. any normal girl would stay and let the abuse continue. but she wasn't just any girl. she was strong-headed and a free spirit. and ain't no one going to break her down.

she called luna because she left. and while she didn't like the idea of just staying at the louds, luna suggested someone. luna said she gave them a call beforehand. and so she headed towards the familiar streets. the shaking was still there, but she forced herself to mellow out. her trembling fingers reached the nob of the radio and clicked it on, turning the nob to a station.

I can see clearly now the rain is gone

I can see all obstacles in my way

Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind

It's gonna be a bright (bright)

Bright (bright) sunshiny day

It's gonna be a bright (bright)

Bright (bright) sunshiny day

ruth leaned back and let out a long breath. she didn't know if it was god giving her a sign, but this song...was like a message from up above. she breathed in and let out again and slowly relaxed.

Oh, yes I can make it now the pain is gone

All of the bad feelings have disappeared

Here is that rainbow I've been praying for

It's gonna be a bright (bright)

Bright (bright) sunshiny day

(Ooh...) Look all around, there's nothing but blue skies

Look straight ahead, there's nothing but blue skies

she spent a fucking year putting up with her father's crap. she might lose the insurance to her car, but she'll figure out a way. she had a job at the music store, and she went to school with this thing. all was good man. all was good.

I can see clearly now the rain is gone

I can see all obstacles in my way

Here is that rainbow I've been praying for

It's gonna be a bright (bright)

Bright (bright) sunshiny day

It's gonna be a bright (bright)

Bright (bright) sunshiny day

It's going to be a bright (bright)

Bright (bright) sunshiny day

Yeah, hey, it's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright)

Sunshiny day...

she slowly turned into a driveway and parked behind another car. she had a thought and pulled back, and parked on the side of the sidewalk. she didn't want to be rude and get in the way of their car. she was just hoping they would be really cool about this.

getting out of the driver's seat, she went and grabbed a pillowcase of her stuff and swung it over her shoulder, she grabbed one suitcase and chugged it along with her. she walked up the doorsteps and pressed the doorbell and waited. no sooner then that, the door opened. and stu pickles were there to greet her.

"hey, Mr. pickles...sorry to be a bother-"

Stu grabbed the suitcase from off the ground and open the door wider to let her in. sheepishly she walked in. the cool A/C felt good. and had a homey smell to it. she felt awkward though.

"it's okay. ruth you can stay in luna's spare bedroom."

huh.

"have you always planned to make a room for her?"

Stu walked up the stairs as he lead her.

"Deedee felt that her parents were on the verge of kicking her out because of her pregnancy,"

he explained.

"and since she and luna are very close, she wanted to help her, who was I to say no?"

ruth nodded.

"that's cool, but hey...I'll pay rent."

Stu walked her into the hallway then open luna's spare bedroom. she entered and saw luna had already decorated the place with NIN posters, Metallica, The Cure. there was a faint smell of pot...

"I dunno about that. I'll talk to dee dee about that if you're staying long term."

ruth nodded and looked at Stu.

"believe me, I'll pay whatever, just so I don't have to go back to that bastard ever again"

an awkward pause.

"uh...yeah..."

he rubbed his neck, looking down at his feet.

"Dinner will be ready by six."

She nodded. and he closed the door leaving. she sighed and slide off her flannel shirt and tossed it and dropped onto the bed and sighed softly. closing her eyes behind her bangs. she smiled widely and relaxed. her mind was already working on having to pay rent, whatever the price may be. hopefully, it wouldn't be a huge chunk.

still, though, she was just happy to have someone who would let her live here. the pickles were pretty cool too. maybe she could help with their kid. yeah. she really digs Tommy. he was a pretty cool little dude. she grinned widely. maybe she can talk lincoln here for a bit of fun. when luna isn't ya know, needing him. but he was fathering two kids... she sighed. she wondered if he was more relaxed now, kid sure had a lot going for him.

and for a guy who is parenting kids his age...well, shit. that was really attractive. she reached into her pocket and pulled out a blunt. time to get Chinese eyes maaaaaan.

* * *

the line to the bathroom was already growing.

they stood waiting for leni to get out of the shower. lincoln came out of Lynn and lucy's room groggily. wrenching in pain and grumbling. he stood next to Lisa, who stood next to Lana and Lola, who stood next to Lori who was next in line. luna and luan stood next to lincoln.

"dude, what the fuck happen to your back?"

lincoln's eyes open slowly and muttered, before the memories set back in. but before he could answer. Lynn made the explanation.

"Lucy and Lincoln got freaky last night."

Lynn made cat-swiping motions.

"Mrrroowww!"

Luna's eyebrow raised upward.

"stupid goth forgot you got shot in the back by a bb gun?"

lincoln wasn't in the mood for it...

"I'm just leaving my mark for you to see."

lucy said from behind them, they jumped a little, startled by her sudden presence. Luna glared at the goth while lincoln blushed, Lisa checked his back and tsk.

"I'll need to disinfect this, older sibling"

Said the brain. Lincoln grumbled. Luna and lucy had a staring contest. Luna could smell the sex coming off her. And luna just felt jealousy all over again. lincoln couldn't handle all this pressure, really. and he decided to stop this before a shit storm happened.

"cut it out you two. I'm not in the mood for my sisters to fight over me"

he rubbed his face and sighed tiredly. Lisa poked his wound and he yelped. the nerd shook her head and sighed and took his hand.

"come, male sibling. let's take care of your scratches..."

luna lean against the wall and muttered.

"better not get knocked up, spooks."

lucy's head turned and she stared at her with those soul staring eyes.

"and what if I did?"

Lori sighed.

"if you did we'll have to cover it up, but your young so it won't happen. now if it were Lynn..."

they glanced at the sports girl. Lynn blinked and waved her hands frantically.

"no, no way! I have him wear a rubber, hell if he goes commando he always pulls out!"

Lori raised a brow.

"it's still a high risk...regardless, if you or lucy get knocked up, we're fucked. mom and dad will see a pattern and boom. the family's destroyed."

silence befell the family.

"not unless Lisa does something to keep it under wraps."

Lynn pointed out.

"I mean, what if I or lucy wants a kid down the road?"

lucy smiled.

"I'm naming him Lugosi if a girl...bela."

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"it's most likely to be a girl."

she raised a tilted finger.

"so I'm naming mine Leela."

luna stared at them and shook her head sighing.

"fuck you guys, two is enough."

Lynn glared at her.

"fuck you, I want a daughter!"

lucy added.

"I want a son..."

Lori facepalm.

"I want you three to shut up."

Leni appeared out of buttfucking nowhere.

"oh! are we talking about babies?! oh! oh!"

she placed her hands on Lori's shoulder.

"I want a baby with Lori! we'll name her Lali!"

Lori groaned.

"Leni, girls and girls can't have babies!"

Leni blinked, confused.

"but Lisa said she could like, clone a daughter if she mixed our DRA."

luan blinked.

"what?"

Lori sighed heavily.

"it's DNA, and no, Leni."

Leni gave Lori puppy dog eyes.

"but loorrrriiiiiii!"

Lori titled her head to the side in annoyance. the last thing she wanted was to piss in god's eye. and luna and lincoln already did that. Lori sidestepped her sister and went into the bathroom. she knew, just knew this was gonna be a long fucking summer...

* * *

Her Name is Ruth Mazzy Greenwood.

and she had just had lunch with the pickles as she told them the grunt of the story about her father and the abuse that went down nightly. when her old goat of a father was drunk as fuck, he'd cause trouble. lots of it. when he thought one of his brother's was gay, he beat the shit out of him. why? because of the cure poster of the main singer all dolled up and shit.

she stopped it, only for the assault to turn on her and she took a beating. this was why she left. because she desired a baby with lincoln and while they didn't know that, she didn't want to risk any damages. Stu and Deedee understood the situation. and it was decided.

"you're staying here permanently,"

Stu said. ruth scratched the side of her head and frown slightly.

"oh, no I couldn't-"

grandpa pickles interrupted as he walked in.

"none sense! back in my day men treated women like women. why, i never raised a hand on my wife, or my kids, sure as shit i'm not gonna start now, why i have a mind to go down there and beat the living hell out of that whimpering coward"

Deedee covered Tommy's ears.

"grandpa, language!"

the old man waved a hand at his daughter in law.

"Oh shoot, he's too young to even understand a word!"

ruth grinned widely at the interaction. she tapped her chin. it was summer and the logical move was to get a job. nodding to herself she looked at Mr. and Mrs. pickles.

"I'm gonna go get a job this week, I'll help pay rent"

Deedee nodded and pondered this.

"well...we could use the extra money"

ruth got up.

"just say the price and I'll pay"

grandpa shook his head.

"oh, now c'mon, DeeDee we don't need money we have enough, it isn't right to take a girl's hard earn cash."

DeeDee looked at him and sighed.

"well, I suppose you're right."

grandpa crack opens a mountain dew.

"we'll talk about this later"

ruth said as she stood up and bid them goodbye as she went to her room to grab her purse and car keys. she wore a Nirvana t-shirt with a smiley face with x crossed eyes. she wore shorts. and she left in her car. her thoughts went directly to lincoln.

she fired up her car and was on her way. hand on the wheel, the other on the clutch. she knew luna and lincoln were tight. but ruth loved him too. and that boyish smile. those kind blue eyes made her heart race.

there was just something about him. she knew sharing was caring. she was careful with luna and made sure things were...good between them. after all, she left George for lincoln.

yup. George Sully Robertson. her ex. I mean, he was a good man. but her heart was captured by the white-haired boy.

and the fact he was younger that made things kinda...spicey. thank god this was the 90s where you could semi-get away with shit so long as you were careful. she sighed heavily when her mind switched to her father. she was glad to have left. all she needed was a job and that was it. but a groovy beat played on the radio. she remembered it, ah. Alannah Myles's black velvet. when she first heard this back in 1989. she and luna were barely going to middle school. a small smile grew on her lips. she reached and turned the volume up.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_

_Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high_

_Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder_

_The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky_

_The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything_

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

she nodded.

"Yeah!"

she bobbed her head to the beat. she remembered years ago before she moved to royal woods, she and her family lived in the southern state of Memphis. she remembered her grandmother. the music, the outdoor BBQs. yeah. back then, back when things were great. but then her grandma died, and shortly thereafter they moved to Michigan when she was five. along the way, she met luna and George. she bit her lip as she listens to the lyrics.

_Up in Memphis, the music's like a heatwave_

_White lightning, bound to drive you wild_

_Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl_

_"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle_

_The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true_

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

she sighed and smiled. she kinda felt ...nostalgic? maybe she was being stupid but...when the lyrics said black velvet and that little boy smile... she thought of lincoln. lord. she could see herself and lincoln in a cover of southern romance like gone with the wind type shit.

when she pulled up to the driveway she saw that the van was gone, but Archie and Jughead were there. along with Sabrina. getting out she walked over to her old friend.

"Hey, where's the louds?"

"they went to a hardware store, Mccoy's"

he simply answered as he and jughead installed the new window. ruth nodded and sat on the bench. he looked at Sabrina was giving Archie ... 'looks' huh. watch out belly and veronica. she looked ahead of her and looked up. clouds were getting dark. huh. she looked at the boys.

"hey, mind turning on the radio?"

Archie looked at Sabrina who nodded.

"sure"

she said as she turned on the radio with a click. the radio had breaking news of a major storm coming. hell, it was a severe alert. that didn't sound good. she looked at Archie.

"hey, yo. ya got sandbags right?"

* * *

Time was of the essence. Lynn sr. took the family to the hardware store to buy build boards. the thing is, he didn't know the storm was coming early. the family wandered off while he went to get the much-needed tools and other things

while that happen, lincoln was scrolling Lamis and Lina. lucy was not far behind him. they lost track of luna and the others. but lucy just liked the fact they had alone time. kind of.

she knew that Lynn suggested drawing straws. it only Lynn, lucy, Lana and luna who played this game. and who had won? Lana. and she was a Lil gloater too. she could hear her father cursing and telling one of her siblings to stop running. lucy was above such childishness and chose to stick with lincoln as they stroll. her eyes glanced at him then at the children in the stroller.

"mom and dad said you need to relax more, you tend to Lamis and Lina all too often"

lincoln shrugged.

"they're my kids."

lucy raised a finger.

"correction, as father and mother know, lina is your daughter, lamis isn't."

she widens her arms

"should they know of her true origins the family will shatter-"

"it won't. they won't know. shut up."

he huffed.

lucky sighed and followed closely.

the speakers played all-4-one 'i sware'

suddenly a wild Lana appeared. and she looked scared. beside she stood next to lucy and lincoln. linc sighed wondering what she had done. he was about to ask-

"Nothing!"

okay. she did something...

"what did you do this time Lana?"

Lucy asked.

"damnit someone clogged up the toilet!"

a woman from afar. they looked at Lana who grinned sheepishly.

"it was a really long turd..."

Lucy sighed. and lincoln rolled his eyes. the intercom speakers begin playing an old song from 1991. well, it was what? four years ago? Lincoln had a flashback of when he was nine years old. luna was going through a mean streak phase, Lori was getting her first boyfriend (bobby) and Leni was just being leni. fashion girl, wearing something cool and snazzy. the neon thing was in. it was the early days still, the colors left over from the 1980s the music, the styles, the early tv shows. shit, it was only four years ago and he was getting nostalgic.

Good Vibrations by Marky Mark was just something that triggered him into simpler days, back when he was just a normal kid doing normal kid things. being with his sisters, being adored by them. luna even though she was a punk rock badass and started to cause trouble in school, like being caught with pot.

he remembered he was at her school once. she decided to just let him skip and take him to her middle school. he remembered having lunch with his brother, just hanging out. they were in a classroom while eating their meal. and lincoln got an extra tray cause the lunch lady found him to be so cute.

he remembers luna's friend, some long hair fat kid that she called him shadow. he recalled that shadow at a G1 Megatron. and he was transforming him. lincoln wanted to hold it. but alas, he never got a chance too. luna's friend pointed the toy gun at a girl who just walked in. she gasped and ran out. luna got pissed with shadow because now she might think he had a real gun. and let's face it, that Megatron toy had a history of such a mistake.

needless to say, shadow got into trouble. which luna was strung along with. which had his mom and luna go into the principal's office that very day. and lincoln never got a chance to hold the damn toy because that bald son of a bitch kept it in a drawer. like...shit dude.

memory lane was cut short when he noticed leni in the corner of his eye. he turned and saw her just dancing and grooving to the music. the way she moved her body was everything a young boy would love. it was...just...the way she dances.

sure it wasn't meant to be sexual. but leni just had that thing about her. and lincoln had that desire. even though he knew Lori and leni were together and even though he decided to step back and let them be together. even though he could join in if he wanted he was a father now. he needed to be more focus on that instead of the pleasures of the flesh. and yet there she was, shaking her thang, moving her arms and getting lost in the music.

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_Yo it's about that time_

_To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme_

_I'm a get mine so get yours_

_I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores_

_On the house tip is how I'm swinging this_

_Strictly hip hop boy I ain't singing this_

_Bringing this to the entire nation_

_Black, white, red, brown_

_Feel the vibration_

Leni had a few guys stopping and staring. before leaving Lori sighed and he turned his head and there she was standing next to him. she glanced at him with a bored look and she gestured. behind her.

"Dad said to get everyone up to the front, we got the boards we need."

lincoln nodded. and turned the stroller.

"oh, and lincoln?"

he turned his head and yelped when he got a smack over his head.

"that was for taking a last can of Coca-Cola last night you twerp."

he frowns and glared rubbing his head. yup. their sister-brother relationship was still the same ol' same ol' he kinda liked it better when he was boinking her. he sighed and went up front. lucy followed sighing heavily. for her time with him was fucked before it began. and Lana followed as well.

"you better have wiped good"

Lucy muttered.

she didn't.

because as the van drove home, it didn't take five minutes to smell the rancid stench of shit that traveled through the car. at first, they thought maybe lina or lamis had an accident. but when luna check they were clean as a whistle. Lola gaged and pointed accusingly.

"it's coming from Lana!"

Lori who sat in the same row, next to Lana swatted Lana over the head.

"ow!"

Lori snarled.

"you little shit stain, your seven years old and you can't wipe yourself properly?!"

the windows were rolled down to air it out.

"ugh! it's in the vents, oh god I'm gonna hurl!"

Lynn coughed and gaged. Lynn sr sighed but noticed the area was getting dark. luan looked behind her and could see the raincloud from afar. she saw lightening within a flash. she turned her head.

"dad I think the storm is here"

"no shit, sherlock"

Luna grunted.

"Hey, fuck you!"

luna raised a fist and shook it.

"you wanna say that again, dyke?"

what the hell? luna was oddly aggressive.

"luna!"

Rita shouted. lincoln looked at luna, who just rolled her eyes. luan glared and muttered.

"brother fucker"

though their parents couldn't hear. luna and everyone near her did. luna grabbed luan by the throat. and strangled her. leni who sat next to luna grabbed on and tried to pry her off. Lori leaned over the seat and grabbed luna's hand and pulled her fingers off luan's throat.

"cut it out, you asshole!"

Lori growled.

"nuh-uh fuck dat! this bitch is toast!"

Leni whined.

"stop it, lulu!"

luna gabbed an elbow at Leni's stomach which caused her to get the wind knocked out. she fell back on her seat and held her stomach as she tried to breathe. tears streaming down her eyes. Lori growled and yanked luna's hair and shouted.

"you piece of shit! Leni didn't deserve that!"

the commotion was loud and Lynn sr was getting irritated.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

They stopped. a single glare silenced them all. Lynn sr took a deep breath before driving once again. once they got home, he saw Archie had not only fix the window but had sandbags ready. though he was already gone, ruth was still sitting on the bench waiting.

the family came out of the car. lincoln and Lynn sr stayed behind to get the boards off the roof of the van. while luna carried both Lina and Lamis inside, ruth followed. behind her, she smelled shit. she turned to see Mrs. loud grabbing Lana by the hand, and dragging her up the stairs. luna and ruth saw her swat Lana's butt.

Luan went straight to the phone, Lori and Leni sat on the couch Lynn went to the kitchen for a drink, while Lola went up the stairs up to her room. ruth watched as each kid went their separate way. she followed luna up the stairs and felt her pretty tensed.

"you okay?"

she rasps.

"I saw Sam with chunk at that warehouse store, I overheard them talking about having a baby"

wow.

"huh. holy shit.."

luna open the door to her room and laid the two babies in their crib. she leans over the rail and watched them as they yawned and settled down to sleep. ruth watched her and felt concerned for her best friend.

"it's fucked up, isn't it?"

she sighed.

"I did my best to be sam's girl. I would have treated her great"

she stared at lina and brushed a finger over her snow-white hair. lina gave luna nostalgia. she remembers the early days when she took care of lincoln the nights when he cried and she would come to comfort him. sure, Lynn did the same, and Lori as well. but she felt a strong bond with him. that's why they became something more in the long run.

"then she dumps me, rapes my bro, dates my mentor and wants to have a kid."

she shook her head.

"she is a bad seed and god just lets her get away with shit, i want her to suffer damnit!"

she turned to her best friend. her face twisted with frustration.

"I want retribution! I want revenge!"

Ruth's lips turned into a think line as she stepped closer to luna she placed heavy hands on her shoulders. her bangs covered her eyes, but her eyes bore into luna's very soul.

"Get over it,"

she said firmly.

"dude, just get over it! yeah, she has done you wrong, but don't let her rule you."

she pressed her forehead against luna's and in that rare moment, caressed her cheek.

"she couldn't handle being a mother and dump her kid on your little brother."

she pointed out.

"you said she couldn't even cook, what kind of woman doesn't cook?"

luna's eyes looked at ruth's. she swallowed thickly.

"dude, your trying to learn to cook, you're seventeen, you graduated, and your gonna go to college"

luna's eyes dropped.

"that broad wants to have Chester's kid, sure. but she isn't gonna woman up!"

ruth brushed her fingers through luna's hair.

"that's why you're better. you have someone to love, you have his baby, and she gave up her kid! dude! you can better raise her baby anyway, you should be damn proud of yourself!"

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, yeah..."

she smiled and thought of lincoln, she thought of the moments they shared, good, bad, and everything in between. her heart raced at the thought of him, how his face is starting to stretch out. his boyish face maturing into a man. his body leans but with a little belly. the way his moaned filled her ears when she rocked him all night long. the way they kissed, the way they cuddled, the pillow talks, the sheer joy of having someone by your side. and she knew cooking was a way to show him how much she cared.

"dude, yer right!"

ruth grinned and patted her back.

"don't ever doubt yourself, babe, you got this."

luna nodded. for once, luna felt better. for once, she wasn't gonna let anything stand in her way.

* * *

Lana did a sneaky-sneaky. Lana had the longest straw, but ever since she didn't wipe her ass good, her mother confined her to her room. now lana knew she be busy so when she had her chance, she snuck away

see, she knew lincoln and her dad are boarding up the windows. and sand bagging the house. so lincoln would be tired, and he'll shower and come into his room to read a comic or two. as far as she knew, Lori and leni were watching tv, and they'll probably go into their room for some funky dyke sex.

lucy is busy reading her new novel. Lynn was in the kitchen getting a snack. luan is talking to her lesbo big titty girlfriend on the phone, Lola was in said, room. Lisa is napping just as lily is doing the same. almost everyone was doing their own thing.

Lana found it weird how Lori backed off and started spending more time with leni.

luna, she was on edge lately. broad was cool one minute, then she was on the rag the next.

but whatever, she cared. Lana had her own agenda.

She opened the door to lincoln's room, and walked in and closed it. she smiled to herself and turned and crawled onto the bed. she hugged his pillow and sniffed. her eyes open and thought of luna.

now she cared about her, but sometimes she hoped if she did become a rock star if she did she hoped luna didn't end up dead on an overdose, like Janis Joplin. she sighed and just waited. the room darkens despite the light. she fell asleep, just as the winds picked up.

Lincoln came inside, tired and beat. all the windows were blockade with flat wood. he went up the stairs and took his shower. he put on a little orange robe and with his hair wet and slicked back he was refreshed.

he went down into the living room, seeing Lynn on the couch eating a sub. the tv was playing Rambo, first blood. walking over he sat down. and drum his fingers.

"so..where's leni and Lori?"

Lynn burp.

"they went upstairs in their room for a little hank panky"

he blushed.

"mom and dad are already in the bedroom, and luan just finished talking to her fag girlfriend."

Thunder rolled.

"gotta love those storms..."

Lynn reached and scratch her crotch.

"hurricanes... we always go through them like nothing."

lincoln chuckled.

"I remember we woke up for breakfast and mom was telling us how she was up all night"

he said with a grin.

"she heard the house groaning and creaking, scared it'll fall apart"

Lynn nodded as she remembered.

"yeah, she said she couldn't believe we all slept through it."

they both laughed, suddenly thunderstruck and the house shook! scaring the shit out of them. lincoln stayed still. silence. but like clockwork, lily, lamis, and lina begin crying. lincoln sighed and was about to slide off the couch but Lynn firmly slammed him against the couch.

"No, let luna take care of those brats"

lincoln glared.

"those are my daughters your talking..."

Lynn shook her head and huffed.

"you shouldn't be having kids your age."

lincoln looked down. here we go...

"I'm just saying..."

she murmured. lincoln let out a huff.

"mistakes were made, but I own up to my mistakes. like I always do."

"so she was a mistake?"

her voice cut like a knife through shit. lincoln looked up, wide-eyed to the tired expression of luna. her expression was dark, a deep frown. her eyebrow twitched. and lincoln felt dread.

"that's not what i meant-"

lincoln felt a sharp pain across his cheek. he shook and lean back like a startled pup. luna's eyes narrowed sharply. she was shaking with anger. and the way she looked scared him. Lynn would intervene but she knew better. it looked like lincoln struck a chord with her.

"you know, when I found out, I was scared as shit! but you kept me calm about it, even had me excited about it, but if you feel like that, you know how much i sacrificed?"

lincoln barked out-

"you're not the only one who sacrificed! you think it's easy to give up my childhood?"

Lynn piped up.

"keep it down! you'll wake mom and dad!"

luna ran a hand over her curtain hair.

"you know, I never liked having to share you, but you know what? they can have you."

she snorted and spat on the floor.

"fuck you, lincoln."

lincoln jumped up and got to his feet and stood in front of her.

"well, I don't want them!"

Lynn's eyebrows furrow.

"you think it's just me? what about you? I'm the one who ruined your life!"

he said with a shaky voice.

"I didn't mean to say she was a mistake, but it's my fault!"

luna pressed a finger at his chest.

"oh, sure. try to guilt-trip me!"

lincoln shoved her.

"I'm not! I just feel bad that I ruined your rock n roll career! I'm holding you down!"

he was getting really upset. and luna was on the verge of crying herself. she was angry, sad, and yet still loved him, but hated him it was all rolled up in this big fucking ball.

their foreheads were pressed together breathing and blowing hot air through their noses. when something drew luna's eyes downward, lincoln followed her gaze and they saw lamis hugging her mother's leg, looking at them with green shiny eyes. their expressions soften and both sat on the carpet floor next to the couch, luna picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Why do we keep doing this to each other?"

she muttered.

"I think it's because we're still kids..."

lincoln answered, brushing a hand over lamis's cheek.

"...dude, I don't want things to escalate to the point we abuse each other."

lincoln sighed heavily.

"We kinda are..."

Luna kissed his forehead. and lincoln leaned in against each other and-

"you two keep doing that you know."

Lynn Jr. said.

"how long is it gonna take before you two just break it off?"

the two looked at her.

"you two fight, make up, then fight. and the only reason?"

she gestured to the punk rocker.

"she's overly jealous. and linc, there's gonna be a point where you just drop her"

lincoln opened his mouth but felt a weight place on his lap. he looked and it was lamis. luna had placed her there, and luna stood up and Lynn was taken by surprise when she grabbed her by the scoff of her shirt and she was shaken back and forth.

"I bet you hope that happens, don't you?!"

Lynn jr glared.

"I'm just saying if you don't control yourself your gonna lose him"

she grunted.

"don't be surprised if he runs towards me or lucy."

"your asking for a bruising."

she hissed.

"try it, cunt! i may be small but I'll mess you up!"

lincoln stepped forward.

"stop! stop it!"

lincoln croaked.

"I'm tired of this! I just-why can't...why can't you just"

he shook his head, and turned and left with his daughter in his arms. luna glowered at Lynn.

"see what you did?"

Lynn scoffed.

"you did that to yourself."

* * *

His name was Matthew Patterson Heart.

he lived across the street from the louds.

he was twenty years old. he wore sweat pants, a nine-inch nails t-shirt. his hair was long which stopped at the shoulders and it was greasy. his face was described as a baby faced, with pimples scattered all over his cheeks. he wore glasses like that of Jeffrey Dahmer.

he liked to watch the loud's house. just to get a glimpse of the pretty blonde girl. her hair reminded him of the Olson twins. bangs at the front, wavy ponytail, in a pink dress with white polka dots. pearl earrings. ..unf. you see, normal ladies didn't interest him. but a five and six-year-old would give him a boner.

he kept that a secret from his parents. his older younger brother didn't even know. he pretended to like older women, big tits and all that, but he didn't feel anything when he looked at them. but the blonde across the street? god, he wanted to eat her cute cunny. wanted to wreck her. he wanted her to call him daddy. he wanted to be her daddy.

god, that was so hot he felt his pants tighten. he sat in his bedroom, watching full house just to see the twins. he was wanking it. thinking of the blonde. he knew her name too. he was walking the sidewalk when he saw her alone in the front yard. and talked to her she was innocent and told him her name.

Lola.

fuck that name was erotic. Lola. he spent many lonely nights spanking his monkey. thinking of losing his virginity to the blonde that stole his heart, and his dick. the storm raged and his house creaked. his parents were in the living room. while he stayed safe in his. he stopped wanking it and turned over on his bed, and pull a drawer and reached in and pulled out some photos of Lola. photos that he took sneaking around the bush and even a tree. he took great care not to get caught. but this is what he used to ease himself.

he stared at those photos and he was sweating. he jerked off faster. thinking of her pleasured face, the feel of her skin might feel, her little moans. her voice echoing 'daddy' he bit his Rosey bottom lip and grinned as he felt the build-up coming already. and before he knew it, he was spent. spent but not satisfied. he stared at the ceiling. the pleasure lasted just but a second. the kick wasn't there. masturbation wasn't doing it anymore. In his twisted desperate mind, he needed me more. more than just his hand. he sat up and looked at his messy crotch. he slides off the bed and put on his boxers, and walked towards his window, and stared his brain was clicking like that of a lighter that won't turn on.

"I know what I want and I want it now I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain..."

he whispered. he decided that he'll do it. all he needed was the right moment and the right time to do it. he grinned like a sick puppy and licked his thick lips.

* * *

After he put lamis to bed, he went straight to his room to sleep. when he found Lana in his bed. he didn't mind it really. but as he climbed the bed the pretty blonde with pigtails awoke. they chatted softly as they laid together. before they shared small kisses. for once Lana smelled like she showered and even brushed her teeth. the kisses lead one thing to another

and lincoln found himself savagely fucking her. all that pent up frustration about luna showed. but Lana didn't mind. she loved it rough. the way his eyes shut the way he bared his teeth making animal grunts. she pretended he was a wolf. something feral. something to claim her.

she felt his johnson fill her narrow space. her eyes closed and she had a large grin on her lips, running her hands over his white hair. feeling his warm lips leave a trace of kisses at her throat. it made her shudder with utmost delight. and the faster he went, the rougher he got.

until she felt a hot sensation fill her body. she cried out and let loose her own release the two were spent. sweaty and panting and sharing soft kisses. she loved her brother. she knew the rundown between him and luna. and all she wanted was to make him feel relaxed.

Lincoln rolled over and had a look of blissfulness. as his heart rate slowed to a steady beat and his eyes heavy with sleep. an hour later he awoke needing to pee. he slides off the bed and out his PJ pants and shirt on and did his business. after which he felt a bit hungry. he walked the hall and down the stairs, he saw a light at the kitchen and walked right in when he saw Lynn eating a sandwich. when she saw him she gave him a hard glare and bit into her sandwich.

"Hey, turd,"

she muttered.

oh. right, what he said about not wanting them but luna. he opened his mouth but she cut him off.

"stop it!"

she bumps his shoulder as she walked by.

"Lynn, c'mon!"

he followed. he was so getting fed up. between luna, Lynn, and lucy they were acting like a typical girl. always jealous, always overly emotional. shit, these are the reasons why there will never be a woman president. but no, lincoln was stressed and the only lover out of all of them that didn't give a shit was Lana.

"Lynn, do i have to fuck your brains out to calm you down?!"

she whips around and slammed her sandwich on the carpet floor and reached and grabbed him by his button-up PJ shirt. a fixed glare said it all. he was fucked. and before he could protest a fisted knuckle ram against his stomach making the beath leave his body. she repeated this again and again. then shoved him onto the floor.

"fuck you! stay with luna for all i give a shit! when she breaks up with you and leaves you, i won't be around to pick up the pieces. you hear me you white-haired faggot?!"

she picked up her sandwich and left him curled on the floor. he sobbed softly from the pain. he tried to suck in air but it burned. he blinked away tears and whimpered. after a while, he got on his knees and stood up. walking forward a little too fast he steadies himself. slowly he walked up the stairs and turned. and yet he stopped.

that urge he got. like that of a child running to his mother seeking comfort came over him. he wasn't a man. he admits it. even if he was responsible for his actions, even if he was growing up fast in the end, he was still a kid. hell, luna was eighteen. while he was fourteen.

he sucked in a breath and trembled. but right now? he just wanted to be near someone to hug him. and that was luna. luna now and forever. he depended on her. maybe that wasn't healthy but...he just needed her. he needed her love. when he opened the door he slowly walked in. the glow of the electric clock was the only visible thing. the wind outside howled and moaned. he shut the door softly then climb the latter towards luna's bed.

once up he crawled towards her, then laid next to her, face to face. curling and resting his head on her pillow. buried his forehead on the crook of her neck, feeling her soft skin, smelling her familiar scent. luan groaned and shifted. her eyes fluttered open. she felt body warmth.

for a second she was curious as to what was going on till her eyes gazed down and saw white fluff. at first, she had a mind to just push him away. but then...why? he was mad at her, wasn't he? did he have a right? she didn't know anymore. she didn't know what to be mad anymore. but she sure was tired of fighting. reached with a hand she stroke his curtain style hair back and in response, he nuzzled her throat and heard him take in a breath. which sounded watery. as if he'd been crying.

"what's wrong?"

she croaked.

"don't leave me."

he broked down a little. her eyes widen and shifted back and looked at him. though it was dark her eyes could make out his face. she cupped his cheek and gently ran a thumb over his cheek.

leave him. that was it, wasn't it? cause Lynn egged that on. like she wished it. maybe that's why he's here. he was scared. as scared as she was. she couldn't live without him. and it seems like he felt the same way.

"I won't."

he was shaking and his words became a babble which all she heard was 'but what if you do and- and from there it was jumbled up words. luna. wrap her arms around him, petting him. shhhing him. rocking him gently like a child. she knew that even if they were growing up, even if lincoln was her brother, he remains her little brother. and always will be.

she was taken back to the times when he was a little kid when she was nine and he was five years old. from the day he arrived, he was her sunshine. her little rock n roll. her precious little brother. and when he needed her she was there for her. she swallowed thickly her lips tighten to a straight line her tears formed.

she kissed the top of his white-haired head. and nuzzled her nose against it. she gulped and ran her hand over his back she kissed the side of his face and slowly he began to calm down. she smiled. no matter how much the two fought she couldn't deny that they loved each other. fear can grip you by the balls and twist them. it was fear that causes things to fall apart. but knowing her baby brother feared a life without her just made her realize how much he loved her.

"You and I make a pact,"

she sang softly.

"We must bring salvation back"

lincoln's eyes open slowly. and remembered their first fight as brother and sister. sure, he always had a fight with his sisters and Luna's. but this was when he drew a mustache on her Mick Jaggar poster. the results of which resulted in one hell of a fight. he was only seven at the time, but luna, (age eleven) was so angry she started screaming. she worked hard to get the cash to get that poster. it wasn't even a week before her little brother came into her and Laun's room. and she caught him red-handed. otherwise she would have thought it was luan.

luna started to berate him with such mean words, profanity. she was so mad she was red in the face. little lincoln has seen it before many times. but it was one of those times that really scared him. and before he knew it. pain shot through his shoulder like hot electricity and he fell on his butt. he looked up as an enraged luna. his eyes welled up in tears. and like you see a child running, how they make that noise before the big cry before he called for his mother.

luna knew she was in deep shit. but she argued with her parents anyway. he was in the wrong but she got into trouble. that day she was grounded. for a week, no music. no nothing. and she was given a spanking as well. and so she sat on her bed and laid there, angry. but as soon as the anger slowly dispersed, guilt slowly settled in.

Lincoln remembered that night when she came to him, back when he still roomed with Lynn. how she slides over the bed and cradled him and muttered sorry, and he replied he was sorry too. tears were shed. and luna made a vow to him that night. and in a song.

"where there is love, I'll be there."

new tears drip down his freckled cheeks as her sister, her lover gave him the comfort he sought after. remembering moments of their lives and how everything seems to change. for it may be a sin in the eyes of society, for them it was just sibling love in a far more deeper level. one that none can understand.

"I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do. just call my name and I'll be there"

lincoln sniffled. his tired eyes slowly closed. embracing her warmth, her love. his mind thought of lamis and lina. and in his dreams, he could see them older, their own house and their own little family. in his dream, he could see three little girls. one he had with Lynn, lucy, and ruth. his lips formed a smile. luna breathed in his boyish scent. and sighed.

"I'll be there for the comfort you,"

she said, rather than sing.

"I'll build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad I found you."

she looked at him. and all the problems they had that day, all the words that hurt each other. the fighting the name-calling. all that anger... vanished. because no matter what when she looked at him. all she felt was unconditional love for him. a love so strong it fucking hurt.

"I'll be there with a love that's strong. I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on."

she kissed his head once more and relaxed and let sleep take over her as the rain outside grew heavy.

* * *

it was 11:23 am when Lamis awoke. she stood on her bed and her hands resting of the railing of her crib. and stared at the familiar faces. most notably her aunt, snoring away. but her eyes lifted up and stared at the lumps on the top of the bed. usually, they would be moving and they would make strange sounds. or sometimes she would hear the snore of that of her mother.

finally, there was a movement when her father sat up. but flinched in pain. then her mother arose and yawned widely. she watched them talk before both sharing a kiss. her father was the first to climb down.

"it's not raining but it's dark"

he noted.

"look whose up"

Luna said as she climbs down next. lincoln turned and saw lamis and walked over. she raised her hands to him. eager to be held by the white hair teenager. he smiled and lifted her out of the crib. she turned her head over her shoulder and stared at her sibling who was still asleep.

being carried she saw various people up and lining up for the bathroom. but for her, her father walked her down the stairs he held a blanket in one hand and he sat her on her baby rocker then covered her up. she watched him go. then simply looked around. it was dark and was raining. when he came back he had a bottle. lamis sat up and reached. and without help held it and begin to drink.

"it's movie time sweetheart"

he said with a grin he held a VHS. of course, she didn't know what it was. but she seemed him push it into the slot of another box. her father grabbed the remote and changed the channel to number 4. the blue screen was now black. and lincoln began to fast forward it then stopped it. then pressed play.

for a while just a black screen. lamis was content in drinking her milk when suddenly a loud sound came out of nowhere and large words scrolled up. lamis was about to cry but lincoln sat next to her and rocked her rocker. she calms down before she could cry. then, something amazing got her attention. first the starry black sky then suddenly a space shuttle, followed by another pursuing and firing at the other.

lamis watched scene by scene. as the rebels prepared for the attack. she watched and drank. the white door blast open and storm troopers swarmed out. and they were firing at the rebels. by this point, lamis pulled the nipple out of her mouth and let out a scream of excitement.

luna came down with lina and laid her on her own rocker and went to get lina her own bottle. the moment lina looked she saw a tall black figure on the tv screen coming out of the door. and just watched. moments later luna came and gave lina her bottle. lina grabbed hold and drank. luna sat next to lincoln and pulled him close so that he'd sit on her lap just like she did when he was a toddler. leaning back they watched Star Wars.

"I remember when lucy had a crush on Darth Vader"

Lori walked in and sat on the couch. luna chuckled.

"I remember. she was totally into the dark lord of the sith"

lucy was heard sighing in a distance. Lori and luna laughed. leni came down carrying Lilly in her arms. the moment Lilly looked at lamis, she glared. lamis glared back. and lina was oblivious. the family awoke and activity was just starting. but everything was white noise as lamis was focused on the movie. but eventually, she passed out nice and cozy in her rocker.

Luna and Lincoln went upstairs taking their daughter with them. the rest of that day the loud kids went outside and started to clean up the yard. trash, large objects of different kinds being piled up on the trash area, basically the edge of their sidewalk. Ruth and George came to see luna. for luna, she was shocked George was with her. but as she found out they decided to stay friends and not let the break up affect them.

luna was happy though and decided she needed to jam with her crew. she patted lincoln's shoulder and said.

"I'm gonna hang out with my friends linc, meet ya later?"

he nodded and she grinned before going inside her house to get her ax. lincoln turned and sighed and decided he'll read some comics. as he walked inside he never noticed lucy prowl towards him until it was too late.

Luna came outside. the weather was slightly cool for a summer day, but she knew summer was going to end. and with that, she needed to do two things. either get a job or go to college. maybe both. but for now, she needed to relax and jam out.

going inside the garage she met her two friends already set and ready and smiling. but before they could begin, they heard a small voice. Luna turned her head and saw Lana holding papers. she raised a brow at her young sister a licked her lips. chances are whatever it could be would be annoying. as little sisters tend to be when you're busy with important shit.

"what's up?"

she asked. Lana held out the papers.

"can you play this? please?"

with an irritated sigh, she snatched the papers and read them over. right away she frowned and snorted with a sneer.

"Fuck no!"

lana's hopeful expression dropped.

"wait, what is it?"

George asked as he reached out, rolling her eyes luna handed him the music sheets. he took a look and read them. then he smiled and snorted at this. Lana felt foolish now, in front of luna's friends.

"what is it?"

ruth asked as she got to her drums.

"she wants us to play the Power Ranger's theme song"

said luna. ruth blinked behind her bangs.

"oh, okay! neat!"

luna and George gave ruth a shocked look. she smiled widely and shrugged.

"My little brother's super into them, so I would play the guitar for him."

they stared at her then at each other.

"c'mon lunes! let's use it as a warm-up! besides, it might be fun."

Luna cleared her throat and looked at George who shrugged, then she downcast her little sister. then rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. she put the strap of her guitar around her and muttered.

"Fine, guess you get what you want, you little shit."

Lana squeed.

"shut up, fuck."

the three papers were passed around and luna read it then looked down and placing her fingers on the strings. she took a deep breath and relaxed. once she was at peace she looked at the music sheet once more. and then her fingers started to work it's magic and the familiar tune began to fill the garage.

"They've got a power and a force that you've never seen before..."

luna and George and ruth's voice chorus together. getting Lana excited as hell. she balled up her fist and shook them as luna and George slowly got into the beat.

"They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score. Nooo, one can ever take them dowwwwn the power lies on their siiii-aye-ayye-ide!"

Luna began to headbang forward her fingers moved skillfully as the rock n roll theme was slowly taking shape. Luna closed her eyes and lean forward towards her mic.

"Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers!"

Lana was grinning like an idiot. but only because it just sounded so awesome coming out of luna. and the way her fingers moved, as she sang out, her head rocking back and forth. it was simply awesome to the six-year-old.

"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

luna had to admit this was pretty radical. the sound was the bomb. she hadn't felt a good music tone for a tv show since the x-men and lord knows she played that on her ax a few times.

"They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands. They know to only use their weapons for Deeee-fense!"

George and ruth rocked hard along with luna. slowly and the audience came around a neighbor or two who so happened to take a walk. and a few of her siblings.

"Nooo one will ever take them down, the power lies on their siiii-aye-ayye-ide!"

the three bandmates played like they were playing for bill Clinton himself. their hands moving as if it were second nature, ruth drummed as hard as she could getting into the vibe of the sound of the rock n roll. in short, they were pretty awesome, mostly to Lana.

"Go Go Power Rangerrrrrs Go Go Power Rangerrrrrs Go Go Power Rangerrrrrs You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangerrrrrs!"

Once they completed the song, the people who stop by clap and went on their way. Lola being among them rolled her eyes and looked at Lana.

"We seriously need to talk about your obsession with power rangers"

Lana snorted.

"I don't have an obsession! screw off!"

Lori barked.

"LANGUAGE!"

she swatted the twin upside the head.

"Now get going inside it's time for a bath!"

Lana gasped.

"NO! NOTA BATH!"

She turned to run but Lori grabbed her arms and lifted her up. but the tomboy kicked and squealed. she upper kick Lori's left tit and Lori yelped dropping her. she hunched over and massaged her sore breast. her eyes were blazed.

"COME BACK HER YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

She gave chase. Luna sighed and looked at her bandmates.

"Right, let's practice"

* * *

_Hallow-ee-ee-een the witch is riding high,_

_have you see-ee-een her shadow in the sky?_

_so beware don't you dare to even boast or a ghost_

_for your dismay, say a prayer. or it-will-come-and ... pull your haiiir._

_there's a big black cat, he's crossing in your way._

_so beware of that, it's bad luck as they say._

_so beware don't you dare to even boast or a ghost_

_for your dismay, say a prayer. or it-will-come-and ... pull your haiiir._

* * *

October 30th, 1994, Sunday. 5 PM

"with Lori gone to college, you and leni are in charge of taking the kids trick or treating"

Rita said luna was trying out a Pancho-like gown and turned to her mother, nodding.

"yeah mom, I know."

she turned and looked herself over. she nodded to herself.

"I think me and lincoln are gonna look bitchin' "

she grinned to herself. Rita smiled softly though her eyes downcast then look at her.

"I've noticed you and your brother spend a lot of time with lina and lamis"

luna paused and held her breath.

"what can I say?"

she smoothed out her outfit.

"linc and I love those two little buggers"

it was true, the last couple of months luna was starting to get attached to lina and was mellowing out more as the days came by. but with her mother asking such questions maybe she and linc had become too obvious...

"it's just that you two act like a couple"

luna turned with a grin and laughed.

"mo-oom! don't be silly, Me and lincoln have always been close"

she reminded her.

"We just help each other out like good sister and brother should"

Rita had a wary smile. but she didn't push it any further.

"are you planning to go to college?"

yeesh, this again.

"yeah mum, but I'm more focus on my job and my kid"

luna turned and gathered her hair and raised it up to see if she looked like Lydia. she would have to dye her hair black for one night or maybe wear a wig. leni had been a big help with the costumes this year. it helps distract her from the loneliness of missing her sister-lover.

"I'm just worried you won't go far if-"

"Mom!"

she turned and had a stern look.

"Just give me time, okay? I don't even know where to go or what to study"

Rita sighed and nodded. she loved her daughter, but she worried. and more so she wasn't stupid to see that her two children had been...interacting like parents.

"Alright."

she sighed.

luna and Rita turned when a head poked in from the crack of the open door.

"oh lunnnaaaa, it's done"

Leni opens the door and two little tots dressed as goofy Minature sandworms based off the cartoon series of Beetlejuice two different shades of stripe purple colors their heads poking out of the sandworm jaws, the four eyes-googly eyes wobbled about as the two little girls crawled in the room.

luna's eyes shimmered and held her hands together pressed against her cheek and couldn't help but squeal at the cute sight of her daughters. and walked over and scooped them up and hugged and nuzzled them and laughed.

"dude! they're cute as hell! thanks, sis!"

Leni waved a bashful hand and blushed.

"It was fun!"

Rita smiled, and she couldn't help but feel for luna...lamis was her daughter after all and seeing luna become responsible for her little girl was just... well ..she was proud she just wondered who the father was. not that it mattered but there was always this mystery in the air.

she watched luna take the babes with her. her mind buzzing. as she thought from day one when luna was pregnant. how lincoln was strangely helping her throughout the pregnancy. though she thought it was just lincoln being a good brother. but the more she thought of it late at night, when she looked at Lamis next to lincoln, her mind began to wonder of the possibilities. and that made her blood run cold. suppose it was true? what would she do then? banished her and lincoln and Lamis? and what of Lina? legally she was her guardian.

why was she thinking of this? she was crazy! Lamis couldn't be luna and lincoln's daughter! they would be a laughing stock...but suppose they were? if she didn't rebuke them from the family, they would have to move away, maybe change their names and...

sighing she walked out of luan and luna's room soon after Leni followed to work on her finish touches on her own costume. for tomorrow was hallows eve. the greatest of all holidays. better than thanksgiving, better than Christmas. = Halloween!

the house itself was decked out in decore and all the creepy trimmings. skulls outside, a big pumpkin was sitting on the porch. tomorrow it will be lit by candlelight warring off evil spirits and inviting the spirits of family's past. yes, indeed Halloween was special for the family. she smiled at the thought of luna and sam dressed as KISS.

her lips turned into a frown. those two were best friends...but from what he knew, they were a thing or at least luna was...she thank god she wasn't a full-blown lesbian. she wanted grandchildren...but not in the way she wanted. weather the baby was born a bastard or incest she wasn't going to too keen on it.

the children were excited for tomorrow, each gathering their costumes. each ready for the greatest nights of all nights. Rita was going downstairs when her husband wailed a frighten scream! she walked down fast and into the living room, seeing him curled on the floor. she saw Lynn with Freddy Krueger claws. rita's face fell into a stern displeased expression.

her daughter just stared, while luan was cackling. the pathetic form of her husband was...ugh. but shit hit the fan when there was a wet spot on her husband's crotch.

"Lynn!"

Lynn jr had an uh-oh face

"oh shit, cheese it!"

luan said.

"Peel out fucker!"

Maggie shouted and ran for the kitchen to the back door, luan bolted, but as Lynn ran she tripped and that spelled doom for her as Rita got on her ass so quick, she didn't even talk, she sat on the couch and plop Lynn on her lap and pulled her shorts before laying the smackdown on her freckled covered ass.

"YAAAHHHHHHHH!"

the echoing slaps filled the house. and Lynn's cries became sobbing. and when you hear that. you know you done fucked up. lincoln and luna upstairs looked at each other and gulped. ah yes. the siblings of louds knew the punishment for fucking up. spanking. un-adulterated-give-no-fucks spankings. each child had one. even Lola.

"Lynn is such a dumb ass, I told her not to scare pops."

luna huffed as she laid the two sandworm clad babies on lincoln's bed. lincoln had set his Beetlejuice suit nicely pressed and ready for tomorrow. turning to his beloved he smiled.

"yeah, so..what's the plan?"

luna shrugged.

"trick or treat, what else? it's not like we can go to a party"

"I guess, but you know...after we talk them for trick or treating, we'll have to come back around nine"

he smirked and walked over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her. luna smirked.

"dude, your cute when you're trying to be sexy"

she reached and pluck a white whisker from his upper lip, he covered his mouth and glared at her. he was finally growing a mustache, hell right before his birthday his voice began cracking and soon he has a squeaky voice. he couldn't sing properly, hell. his voice has become a bit deeper.

her sisters and even luna laughed at his misfortune. shit, she was his chick but it didn't mean she didn't play the sister like she always had. .. of course poking fun at him lead to some aggressive fucking that night and luna...? luna loved it, needless to say, lincoln was growing up. he wasn't her 'little man' anymore. smiling she kissed the top of his head, leaving an imprint of dark red lipstick on his forehead. cupping his cheek, she gave a happy sigh and shook her head in amusement.

"what?"

lincoln asked, luna looked at his oval-bean shape head, and noticed how his features were more defined his whiskers, and how he was taller now. long arms, long legs, almost as tall as her for a thirteen-year-old. but he was getting a bit of a belly so he was turning dorky. speaking of which...

"so mom said your gonna get glasses cause your far-sided"

lincoln sighed and frown.

"yeah..."

she giggled, actually giggled and hugged him close and buried her nose into his hair she sighed and was just content to be with him. to love him and to just...yeah.

"I love this time, the fall, the winter...it just makes it so much better with you love"

lincoln blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, it does."

he frowned.

"luna, you know there's college near here, you could just-"

luna sighed and stepped back and stood with her head tilted.

"you and mom have been talking huh?"

lincoln was silent.

"...yeah..."

luna huffed and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes and huffing once more. lincoln knew she shouldn't have brought it up but it was important that it was brought up.

"you know what, it's fine. like I told mom, just give me time."

said the teenager as she sat on lincoln's chair and leaned back. lincoln didn't say much else. after all, he didn't feel like pushing buttons tonight.

"I want to be an animator or cartoonist."

lincoln carefully sat on the edge of the bed, looking over his shoulder as Lina and Lamis were slowly dosing off. he smiled at them before he turned his head to look at luna. and every time he saw her, it brought on this happiness. she was so beautiful and just...it was like a drug. an acid trip.

"and you want to be a rock star right?"

Luna sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nah. maybe, I dunno. chunk does gigs around town and out of town."

she scratched her forehead with one finger.

"whatever i get into, i just wanna be by your side, lincoln"

she smiled and looked at him.

"Maybe we'll move out and we'll go to a really good animation school"

lincoln smiled.

"that be nice but-"

she held out a hand.

"no buts! we're gonna try, okay? you and me"

they smiled at each other. and they had this love in their eyes.

"okay"

he sighed.

"let's get these kids to bed huh?"

she nodded.

and they did just that, before going downstairs to see that Lola and Lana had the TV. they were watching the animation adaption to ray bradbury's The Halloween Tree.

luna nudges his brother and leads him out the door to where they now sat on the swinging bench and each sibling relaxed as they took in the night-sight sky. the wind blew and the smell of burning leaves was still there. the cool crisp of the air gave luna and lincoln a sense of nostalgia from years past.

"you think we'll always be together?"

Lincoln asked.

"there could be a point where we drift apar-"

she placed a finger on his lips.

"I made my choice, linc..."

she said with a smile.

"I didn't back out then, why would I back out now?"

lincoln stared with shimmering eyes.

"I'm just...ronnie-"

luna snorted.

"ronnie is a cheating bitch, dude. I ain't."

he was put to ease after that. h was just kind of..paranoid. because of ronnie it really messed up his trust in girls in general. and of course, sam who raped him. somehow luna was the only one who he felt more at ease. lucy, hours ago followed him. and was about to give some Lovins when he stopped her and felt he didn't feel comfortable. why now after all this time he didn't know.

but it was just...how it was. the brown and orange leaves scattered as the wind blew and the front porch light lit up lincoln breathed in the crisp air and sighed he looked at luna. and his heart raced just by looking at her like an angel. she was devoted to him. and he wanted to give her as much devotion and love.

"I love you,"

he said. the tone of voice made her look at him. and smiled widely and hugged him close and kissed his cheek. she was so lucky. and the more she thought of life with him, the more she felt happier. she leaned back and looked at him his facial features maturing, she knew he was going to be a handsome man one day.

"c'mon, love! let's go to Rally's and get some season fries."

lincoln grinned widely and stood up. but before the two could go in to get the keys to the family van, Rita stood in front of them. she looked at them, then at lincoln. she smiled. and gestured with a hand.

"there's a phone for you, honey."

lincoln nodded and went on inside. the twins were passed out on the couch and had a lion king blanket over them. he couldn't help but smile at them. someday lamis and lina would be that age. and he'll likely be in his 20's maybe 30's by that time. walking into the kitchen he grabbed the lime-green colored phone and placed it on his ear.

"Hello?"

Ruth's raspy voice spoke an excited tone.

"Lincoln, baby. we did it. I'm knocked up!"

she laughed. and lincoln's face was that of shock.

"oh boy,"

he said.

Ruth Mazzy Greenwood replied: "oh, Yeeeeeaaaah! Dig it!"

* * *

_ bonfires burning bright Pumpkin faces in the night i remember Halloween Dead cats hanging from poles Little dead are out in droves i remember Halloween brown leaved vertigo where skeletal life is known i remember Halloween This day anything goes Burning bodies hanging from poles i remember Halloween _

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween candy apples, and razor blades little dead are soon in graves i remember halloween this day anything goes burning bodies hanging from poles i remember halloween, Halloween, halloween, halloween Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_

\- The Misfits

* * *

_ October 30th, 1994, Monday, 6 PM. _

in the small town of royal woods was a-light with pumpkins set on porches. decorations clad the homes. the rushing of children and teens coming home from school excited for this night of all nights. when the realm between the dead and the living was thin.

The loud house was busting with energy. lincoln as Beetlejuice, luna as Lydia, and their children as sandworms were surely gonna get the most candy. leni was dressed as Marilyn Monroe

lucy was a lock, Lola was shock, and Lana was barrel from the nightmare before Christmas.

lisa was dressed as Velma from scooby doo, Lynn was dressed as she-hulk, luan was dressed as Elvira. who was ready to go out with maggie for the night and left a few minutes ago.

lynn and Rita were dressed as Frankenstein and the bride. and were taking Lilly who was dressed as a mummy, out trick or treating.

the van was going to be taken by luna and leni for the night, while the loud parents took the secondary car which was an old mustang. now the night was buzzing with activity. the children were all getting ready for the night. for lamis and lina, they were confused and stared at their family members and found it so odd to see them dress so funny. lilly was being carried by Lynn sr. lilly glared at the two newborns. they glared back

luna was checking her wallet before putting it in her purse she turned to her beloved brother who had them in their rockers. lola and Lana were jumping about singing.

"This is Halloween! this is Halloween! Halloween!Halloween!Halloween!Halloween!"

lucy spoke: "in this town-"

Lola/Lana: "don't we love it now?"

suddenly a skull masked figure came out of nowhere and roared

"EVERYBODY'S WAITING FOR THE NEXT SURPRISE!"

Lana and Lola and even lucy screamed in fright. they scattered. and the skull and hooded clad figure pushed the mask up, revealing to be ruth who was laughing and grinning. the three girls gave her a soured expression.

"bitchin' misfits costume"

luna said. ruth smirked.

"Actually it's the crimson ghost from the old serial from the 40's"

Luna blinked.

"riiight..."

leni came down the stairs. looking a bit too sexy. luna was staring a bit too long before lincoln nudged her and she cleared her throat.

"Alright, you lot! let's go get some candy"

they cheered and ran out the door. the night was cool and crisp and perfect for the night of tricks or treats.

"so, how are things at the pickles?"

Luna asked as she got into the driver's seat.

"they're awesome. they're like my second family"

she buckled up.

"yeah, they're cool."

ruth gestured with a grin.

"they have a haunted house in their backyard."

luna grinned.

"cool man!"

she looked over her shoulder.

"Hey you lot! after we trick or treat we're visiting the pickles for their haunted house"

Lana grinned.

"cool! I wanna see spike. that dog is so cool"

Lola rolled her eyes and waved a hand.

"that angelica is such a bitch!"

leni frown.

"don't say the b-word!"

she waved a finger at the princess. who rolled her eyes. luna started up the van and drove out of the driveway and begin to drive into the street. luna didn't notice a black car following them.

Matthew Patterson Heart slowly followed, he was a few feet away but kept his hawk eyes on the van. as they went into a neighborhood, they parked, and he stopped. he didn't get out to follow. but simply watched and waited until they all got back into the van and moved to the next block. he did this for at least an hour. from 6:15 to 7:08 then the van began to drive further, and once again he followed. and in his mind he had planned and thought of how to separate the cute blonde from the family...he figured he wears a mask, captures her, fuck her, then maybe let her go... but if she saw his face...

he glanced at the glove compartment. where a switchblade was hidden. just in case she did see his face...he would have to kill her to keep her silence. a man gots to do what a man gots to do.

finally they stopped at a house he wasn't familiar with. he parked on the other side and shut off the car and watched as the family walk towards the door...

luna pressed her finger on the bell. and when the door was open luna saw Deedee dressed as a vampire she looked at the group and instantly recognized them and greeted them.

"awh how cute"

she spoke through the fake fangs. she looked at lina and lamis in their sandworm costumes and luna and lincoln in their Beetlejuice and Lydia costumes. and the rest of the loud family.

"very clever, luna, lincoln."

she opened the door wider.

"come in, enter freely and of your own will."

luna grinned.

"Thanks, Mrs. pickles"

the group entered and saw that the room was decorated.

"mind if we take a rest Mrs. pickles?"

luna asked. didi nodded and gestured.

"of course! you can put lina and lamis in the playpen with Tommy and his friends."

luna and lincoln did just that, they laid there like slugs and turned themselves over and crawled with their hands. they looked up at Tommy, and Chuckie, Phil and Lil.

lola yawned and set her bag of candy and removed her mask, that's when she stared right in the eyes of angelica pickles. lola frowned. she crossed paths with this bitch before. and the two butt heads right away. angelica thought she was tough shit because she was three to four years old.

while Lola was currently seven. she was the top dog but this broad thought she was...it.

"Lola."

angelica said arms crossed.

"Angelica"

angelica lifted her nose like a high class broad and glanced at the candy bag.

"betcha you don't have any Reptar bars."

Lola gave her a cocky grin.

"oh, no. but i will. maybe I'll get extra. after all"

she did a pose.

"How can you compete with this?"

angelica, who was dressed as an angel scoffed.

"as if, who would want to give candy to a little girl dressed as a witch?"

Lola glared.

"as you can see, my costume is accurate to the movie. my sister leni can make costumes like a pro! and with my twin sister and lucy, we're sure to bag some extra's!"

angelica snorted and laughed.

"as if!"

Lola looked at her polished green nails.

"are you done? I'm here for the haunted house and you're treats."

she grinned.

angelica glared and pushed her back.

lola gasped, but steady herself.

"you better watch it, pickles! I may be a princess, but I fight like a man!"

Angelica didn't seem threatened by her.

"get bent!"

"up yours!"

"hussy!"

"skank!"

"gutterslut!"

"bitch!"

"dumb broad!"

"ANGELICA!"

angelica flinched and turned to see her aunt glaring down at her.

"is that anyway to treat your guests?"

angelica stared with fear.

"but-but-"

lola's eyes lit up then began the waterworks.

"she-she said those Reptar bars were hers and hers alone and won't share them with me and my twin and lucy, cause she thinks out costumes were ugly"

Leni who was with didi frown and came to her little sister and held her and stroke her blonde hair.

"L-Leni works so haaaard on our costumes too!"

she sobbed.

didi breathed in and breathed out of her nose and glared down at her niece.

"is that so?"

angelica pointed-

"SHE'S LYING!"

Didi slapped her mouth.

"Enough!"

she dragged her across the room. the family watched as Didi set her on the corner.

"you will sit here and think of what you said to her! and you can forget getting a Reptar bar!"

angelica whimpered as didi walked over to a bowl full of Reptar bars. then walked towards the children and pre-teens.

"go ahead and take one."

lynn, Lisa, Lana, lincoln, luna, Lola, and Lucy took one of each.

didi grabbed three and handed one to lucy, Lana, and Lola.

"This is for your outstanding costumes. I'm sorry angelica was being rude before"

lucy dropped the two bars in her bag and smiled. she looked at Lana who was grinning at lucy. and Lola, she looked really fucking smugged. lucy shook her head. she knew she was play-acting. but if it gave her an extra Reptar bar, she couldn't complain much. one thing was for sure, Reptar bars were treated as a rare treat. the rarest of the rare a special occasion.

"now, why don't you sit back, while I'll get you all some apple cider"

the louds chirped and murmur with delight as the hostess went into the kitchen grandpa was in the living room with the family as he sat on his favorite chair as he turned the dial to an old radio. he stopped it as the radio play of Orson Welle's War Of The Worlds played.

"sup, lou?"

Luna asked as she bit into the green-cream filled bar.

"oh, nothin' just listenin' to the old radio."

he began.

"you know back when this was on the air scared the whole nation"

he rubbed his chin.

"I was about 23 at the time, I remember getting my shotgun, and joining the neighborhood to head someplace safe. in case them Goddamn space invaders tried to do anything."

lincoln leaned and whispered.

"now you did it...now he's gonna tell a tall tale"

luna jabbed her elbow into his gut.

"shut the fuck up, I like his stories, don't be a disrespectful fuckhead, you shit!"

lincoln couldn't reply as the air left his lungs. his teary eyes glared at luna and was forced to listen to grandpa lou tell his experiences back in 1938. lola rolled her eyes and decided to take that one Reptar bar and go outside and sit on the steps to enjoy her victory treat alone.

didi came in and gave the kids their cider. once each one had their cups, didi noticed one was left on her tray. she looked around and wondered. she turned to luna and asked.

"where's Lola?"

luna paused in her sipping and looked around.

"i saw her go"

Lynn jr. said looking behind the couch. everyone began to look, angelica who was still at the corner spoke out.

"she went outside"

they stopped. luna muttered "shit" leni was quick to go to the front door and open it expecting to see her. but she wasn't there. she looked around then down at a half-eaten Reptar bar on the ground. her eyes widen. and cold fear ran through her veins and she said in a panic-

"LOLA!"

* * *

"Damnit, Frank! you ate half of the Reptar Bars!"

Frank J. Carlson was the son of a pretty well-known cop. and the only job he was given was wearing this damn McGruff the crime dog suit and going to schools to raise awareness of drugs. it wasn't the best job in the world, but the kids seem to love him. and when he dawns the suit he got their respect. while everyone in the police force treated him like an unwanted retard in a classroom

he also had an addiction to Reptar bars. he had a sweet tooth, he couldn't help it. they were just so fucking good. the green stuff was like an apple or something. but fuck his life, he really couldn't help himself. so he snuck a few during a trick or treat thing at a parking lot near a school.

so what? he worked his ass off, sweating, taking pictures with the kids, and handing out candy. he felt he could at least take a few of them. but now the top shit who was basically his boss and father was talking down to him, while the rest of the officers were laughing softly and just making his night a living hell.

"you keep this shit up, frank and I'll have to fire your ass on the spot! Jesus Christ, you couldn't make a good cop and this is the only job i allow ya to have and you fucking it up!"

frank squeezed the dog head as he kept his head down, like a child who was caught doing something bad...shit...shit...what a life...what a day...he wished he was back at home and rubbing one out and just pass out for a couple of hours.

"Just get outta here, go home!"

he waved his fat meaty hand.

"get the fuck outta my sight, you fucking disappointment!"

frank sighed and walked away. frank had to park in the far-far back of the parking lot, where it was dark and spooky as fuck. he wasn't allowed to park with the rest of the real cops. so again he was treated like a piece of shit. he huffed and wondered why he had to take their abuse...he should just quit! but then he stopped. and stared at the large plush head of the famous mascot. he did this for the kids. not the money. he smiled as he thought of those days. shit, he remembered entering a classroom for the special ed kids, and while most of them knew better, there was this one kid, Sammy he recalled the name.

that kid was going ape shit. grabbing a kid next to him and saying "it's the real McGruff!"

that Mexican kid was just so overjoyed, he couldn't help but laugh it now. kids were so innocent and so...full of bright and positive energy. he wished he could find a girlfriend and start his own family. ah well...someday...

he walked towards his car. It was a Saturn SW1. the car suited him perfectly. odd-looking and dull. he ran a plush gloved hand over his black hair and sighed. he relaxed and tried to clear his thoughts. that's when he heard squeaking. he blinked and turned his head he saw a black car. a black Oldsmobile Achieva he noticed how it was shaking back and forth. he shook his head and walked over. for christ sake's this was a public place, with kids. even if it was far away from the area that shit was still wrong. but as he got closer he heard muffled sobbing. he stopped in his tracks and his ears perked.

"shut yer fucking mouth you little whore and take it!"

he heard a girl's voice squeak in protest. before hearing a meaty slap. frank stepped back, his heart was racing. but he forced himself to get a pair of balls! from what he heard, it sounded like some sick fucker was raping a child! frank turned and ran to his car, and jam the keys to the back and unlocked. that's where he saw it, a crowbar. blue steel which seems to gleam in the mood light. he slipped on the dog head and grabbed the crowbar.

it was time to take a bite out of crime.

he turned and matched forward and his thoughts were of smashing the window. but the shattered glass could be dangerous for the victim. instead, he rammed the tip of the opening of the car and began to yank, trying to force open the car with all his strength. but it wasn't enough. he had no choice.

Matthew heard a loud bang. he whipped his head around and saw some guy in a costume trying to open the car. he scrambled to the driver's seat. but the window was smashed open shattered glass sprayed at his face. another whack and there was a gaping hole Matthew tried to turn the key but strong hands grabbed him and began to pull him out.

"NO!"

he cried out and grabbed the arms that held his neck. he pulled his switchblade and stabbed the attacker's arm. he heard him curse but that seemed to only make him angrier. matthew felt the costumed figure yank him out through the hole of the window. the clad costume attacker dragged Matthew out and dropped him on the cement floor. but he got up to his feet. with a knife in hand and tried to slash him. only for something heavy whack his hand. matthew cried out in pain as he felt his wrist breaking. his eyes open and saw a guy in a McGruff suit, before a blow with a crowbar felt his cheekbone and Matthew Patterson heart fell like a bag of shit and laid splayed out. blood seeping out of his thick-dick-sucking lips. his glasses shattered to fuck.

Frank stood, breathing hard. his arm was bleeding. but he ignored it. he stepped over the child predator and reached through the broken glass and unlocked the door. once he did that, he went towards the back seat and opened the door. that's when he saw the girl. he recognized that face from a few months back.

_~flash back~ _

_Frank had a job to do it was a hot day in August and he was to meet and greet a schoolroom of kids with a lady officer to tag along and give the same speech they gave to dozen of kids. but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. there was just something about their excited smiles, their eyes wide and bright. from 5 to 7 they were pretty cool._

_but the older ones looked bored and would rather play with their pogs or their gak or whatever these kids were into these days. and so he sat as the officer did the usual talk about drugs and kidnapping. and lord knows this was serious stuff. he hated to hear on the news of missing kids, some found murdered. some by their own family._

_then there was the drug overdose. god, he shuddered at the poor kid who met his maker. stupid teens and their heavy metal and rap. he zoned out before he was nudged. ah yes. here was the part where he met the kids, and take pictures. now out of all the kids that stood out, there were these twins. a blonde in pigtails. in a blue cap, blue jersey over a white shirt, and blue jean shorts. the other was simply a doll. with bangs and a wavy ponytail, and a pink with white polka dots. the two were simply adorable._

_they jumped excitedly and hugged him. if there wasn't a moment he felt important it was this. to be...beloved, respected. the kids were truly god's gift. and he would kill anyone who would harm them. he knelt down and placed his plush paws on their shoulders and stared at the camra. once that was done the next kid would come to meet him. but not before the ponytail girl gave him one last hug._

_"see you later, McGruff! kay, love you! Buh-bye!"_

_it was a good day for frank._

_~end of flash back~_

Oh, God. it was her. it was her and he saw blood in her lower regions.

it was her and that sick bastard ... he wanted to puke. but there was no time for that, gently he reached and touched her, she trashed violently and screamed, shaking like hell.

"Hey, hey! it's okay! he's gone now"

his muffled voice spoke out, slowly the girl looked at him. the fear in her eyes left and recognized him, and for that moment her eyes saw hope, she said nothing but simply reached and in turn, frank reached out and picked her up gently, he turned and looked down at the pervert. he was still knocked out. frank sneered behind the large dog head, then trek through the parking lot.

Lola buried her face in the trench coat and was shivering, she hurt. she was scared. but Mr. Mcgruff was here. he stopped that bad man. she felt safe. she hugged the crime dog ever so tightly.

she heard a gruff voice.

"frank, what the hell are you doing here? i thought i told...what the hell?"

frank held the blonde girl. his father had his attention now.

"i caught a pedophile in the parking lot, dad. he's in the back knocked out cold."

thomas didn't waste any time. he turned and barked

"someone gets a medic!"

he turned to two cops who were having a bit of a break.

"you two!"

they stood straight.

"come with me."

he looked at his son. and for the first time in frank's life, his father looked at him with respect.

"take the kid over to the nurse, then take me to that sick sumabitch"

frank nodded.

frank hope he didn't kill that perp. cause he wanted that bastard to get raped in jail.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna sat on the couch with her parents drilling her about the loss of Lola. it had been at least an hour. everyone was upset. and luna took full responsibility. the fear, the worry, the hysterical mother, her fuming father.

they were right to be angry. they had a right to call him her names. they had every damn right. because she fucked up royally. and she took it. because she felt like shit. real shit. she cried in shame and couldn't look at his other siblings, much less lincoln.

but that heavy atmosphere was lifted when the door \bell rang. lynn sr. cursed when he went to answer it, only to find a police officer.

the events that transpired and the news was both a blessing and a curse. a blessing because Lola was found. a curse because...because some mother fucker raped her. and it was at that moment luna felt like a failure. first her brother, and now her little sister.

her parents followed the policeman while leni held the fort. luna lost any trust with her parents. she slinks back and went upstairs, into the attic which was her personal pad. and while lincoln put the babes to sleep. she laid on the bed. her make up smudge, and stained. curled up. the neon lights reflecting her glassy eyes.

when she heard him come. she croaked.

"Leave me alone..."

a pause.

then she felt him spoon her and curled against her. she shut her eyes tightly as tears stream down her cheeks. she gasped softly. lincoln's arms held her and just laid still.

"noo...linc, go away! leave...m..mee..."

she beginss to sob. the toll was getting to her. like a broken record her parents berating her, the news of lola...everything...it was too much. she wanted to die. and despite all this, lincoln was by her side. trying to comfort her. even in her darkest hour. even when she continued to fuck things up like the big screw up she was. he was there. and she didn't deserve it.

"i love you."

"why..."

"because you're my chick."

luna swallowed thickly.

"i don't deserve it."

lincoln nuzzled the back of her neck. and said nothing. he held her hand, their fingers intertwined. luna shut her tired eyes her last thoughts were of poor lola. and of lincoln who is now, still sticking by her. despite it all, despite what a horrible sister she was...he was here for her.

"everything will be okay, luna. i promise."

she wish she could believe that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Chapter 5: A Bleak November

_I can't remember anything_

_Can't tell if this is true or dream_

_Deep down inside I feel the scream_

_This terrible silence stops me_

_Now that the war is through with me_

_I'm waking up, I cannot see_

_That there's not much left of me_

_Nothing is real but pain now_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please, God, Wake me!_

* * *

November, 5th Saturday, 1994.

in the coming days, Matthew Patterson heart would be arrested for child and sexual abuse. his trail would be on Nov. 8th. Lola would be there to testify. and for her to tell her the horrors of her experience. it was something Lola didn't want to think about. she was quiet and kept to herself. she a shell of her former self. the only thing that kept her sane was the small Mcgruff plushie she was given by the very savior. she was told that the man behind the mask would be there to tell his story.

she didn't talk much, she barely ate. and her communication with Lana was less and less. and anyone who touched her she would flinch and get flashbacks from that night. she laid in bed and held the plushie. she could hear lincoln and luna in the hallway.

"you can't just leave! why are you doing this?"

"I can't be here right now, dude. I need to get away for a bit-"

"and run from your problems?"

"you don't understand, I quit my old job, and ruth got me a job at the record store, we'll be rooming at the pickles"

"But what about lamis and lina?"

"linc, please...PLEASE give me time. I'm not moving away, I just need some time to clear my head"

Lola sat up and looked at the door. she knew of lincoln and luna's incestuous relationship. and they seem to be loving at one moment, then arguing the next. she didn't really care and she just minded her business. but she knew luna blamed herself. because mommy and daddy gave her a hard time. she said it was okay but Luna didn't seem convinced. and now she was leaving for who knows how long.

getting out of bed, she walked over and opened the door. there they stood. luna with her curtain hair bangs, wearing a pallid shirt over a Metallica shirt, tight jeans and lincoln who was wearing sweatpants with an orange shirt with a streak of blue lightning over the chest. both stood. lincoln being a tad shorter than luna.

they look at her and their face dropped. both sharing guilt. Lola turned and walked to the bathroom. lincoln sighed and he knew what she must have felt. if not worse. he felt for her and he could only blame himself for not being keen on watching her. Halloween was pretty great up until Lola being kidnapped.

he just thank god she wasn't murdered. luna looked at lincoln and cup his face. his eyes turned and stared into hers. she lean and kissed his lips and sighed. she didn't want to leave. but she felt useless and until she felt right to coming back, she needed time to be alone.

"I'll be back before you know it"

and with that, she took her bag and turned and walked down the stairs. he followed and watched her walk through that door. one glance and she was gone. he only hopes this didn't repeat itself ...like say, she broke up with him and left him. that day would be the worst he shook his head. he just had to let her have her space.

Right now, he had to get ready for work. yeah, he was thirteen and he had a job. but on weekends. see, he worked at a pet shop. usually cleaning out cages, feeding the animals. sometimes they let him be a cashier. all in all that was a good start. he hoped to gain something bigger. like working at Disney animation, or nickelodeon. the more money, the more he can better provide for luna and lamis and lina.

his mind buzzed with that, and the situation about Lola. he was predicting that she'll turn to him and before he knew it. yet another sister falling for him. he hoped not. he shuddered to think of having kids with each of his sisters and become kind of 'cest kids going on.

god, it scared him. a part of him fears he'd fall so deep into the rabbit hole that he'll never be the good person he is now. no. no. he had good intentions with luna. Lynn and lucy too. and while Lori and leni are more focus on themselves...

when work was over he got on his bike to get home. during the ride, he was making a short cut through the park. that's when he saw luan and parvana. a Muslim girl luan befriended. they sat on a bench, and it looked as if luan was comforting her. when he got near he could hear her sobbing and said between sobs-

"Ohhh, Shit!"

then continued to cry. luan rubbed her back frowning.

"there, there, parvana."

she said trying to keep her friend together.

"it could be worse"

lincoln stopped.

"what could be worse?"

luan looked and blinked.

"oh, parvana's parents kicked her out,"

she said.

"they found out that she was dating a boy outside their race and religion"

she frown deepened.

"and she got pregnant."

Jesus. usually, their kind would kill their kid out of some fucked up honor. hey, at least they didn't stone her to death. but how in the hell did this happen? granted he didn't know much around her. just that she was an Arab teenager who liked romance comics.

"who-"

he began to ask, but luan cut him off.

"it's Liam, your friend."

lincoln's mouth fell.

"what"

Luan nodded.

"mmhmm."

Liam was this kid in his class, about twelve and he was this kid who lived out in the country at a farm. he didn't know how to feel, sad cause the girl got kicked out, or happy to slap Liam in the back cause he scored.

"he doesn't know about it, and she's scared."

lincoln nodded.

"Leave that to me, I'll talk to him about it"

Parvana sniffled and looked at him with glassy eyes.

"would you?"

lincoln gave her a confirmed nod.

"Leave everything to me"

he quoted powder toast man.

and with that, lincoln turned his bike and made his trek towards the path where there was nothing but wildlife. try not to get mauled by some kind of animal. once he got to the farm in the middle of nowhere, he was beaten and tired. he saw Liam on the porch having a glass of tea, listening to the radio.

"hey linc."

said the redhead country boy.

"what do ah owe the pleasure?"

lincoln got off his bike and set it leaning on the fence before walking up the stairs.

"We need to talk."

Liam nodded and sipped his drink.

"it's about parvana."

he choked on his tea and coughed. he looked at Liam but saw lincoln held no judgment.

"w-what about her?"

lincoln sat his hands on his knees. he lowered his head and gave a sigh.

"Liam, her parents found out about your relationship"

liam's face turned ghostly white.

"oh shit, her pops must be preparing dem Arab war swords and is about to cut my head off!"

he said in a panic.

"you know how those sandniggers are linc. with their savage war cry ah'm fucked linc!"

lincoln gave him a deadpan expression.

"dude, they kicked her out! and you knocked her up!"

liam's mouth dropped.

"oh, fuck me. what'am ah gonna do"

a sudden gruff voice answered him scaring the living hell out of Liam and lincoln.

"the right thing I hope, boy."

as they turned their heads to see Liam's father. an aging man of forty, he wore a button-up cowboy shirt, cowboy hat, and cowboy boots. ya see Liam originated from Texas. and his pops had the lone star flag out on a pole right on their property. his moth moved as if he was chewing. his icy blue eyes centered towards his son.

"if'n you have gotten that poor girl pregnant, ah expect you to be a man about it."

he spat on the grass and leaned against a pillar and kept his eyes on his son.

"if your man enough to put yer dick in her, yer man enough to take care of her."

he rubbed a thumb against his nose and sniffed.

"ah didn't raise mah son to be runnin' from his responsibilities like a dead beat nigga."

Liam gulped.

"But..but pa... she...she's one of the Arab women"

his pop sniffed loud and looked out at the horizon.

"you think ah give a damn if she's from some other race, boy?"

he turned his head and gave his son the eye.

"son, you find that girl and you bring her home."

Liam did not argue with his old man.

"Alright, pa. I'll bring her home."

his pop nodded.

"best be getting a job too."

he looked at lincoln.

"as I understand, you have been earning cash fer yer daughter"

lincoln nodded. and the old man looked at Liam.

"See that boy? that's a man."

Liam raised a finger-

"But pa, sam ra-"

"ah know what that sam did to'em! and he still works his to raise his kid alone!"

he said with annoyance of his son.

"instead of being fucked in the head, he chose to get over it and work for his little girl."

lincoln didn't know if he should be flattered or offended.

"point is, boy. he's a man. now if you'll excuse me, ah'm gonna read up a book to see what her culture says about their eatin' habits. don't want to offend her by feeding her the wrong thing"

he turned and opened the fence covered door.

"and don't you come back without her, ya hear?"

Liam nodded and grabbed his bike.

"yes. pa"

as the boys rode their bikes, Lincoln couldn't help but ask.

"I thought your dad is a racist"

Liam looked at his friend.

"say whut now?"

lincoln shrugged.

"he makes racial slurs at Clyde."

Liam shook his head.

"linc, no one likes Clyde. hell, his own kind doesn't like him."

true, true.

"mah pa may be set back on his old ways, but a woman's a woman."

He licked his teeth.

"and he expects me to treat them like a woman should be treated."

lincoln listened.

"and right now, parvana is mah woman. and ah am responsible for taking care of her in her hour of need. besides, pa would beat the livin' shit outta me if ah don't."

Good point, I guess.

when they got to the park they were gone. so lincoln made a b-line to his house and Liam followed. when they got there, they dropped their bikes and ran inside.

"Luan?"

lincoln called out.

"over here"

luan called out from the living room, and as they entered Liam saw parvana and ran to her.

"Parvana!"

she looked at him shocked as he sat next to her and held her hand.

"ah heard. you got nowhere to go?"

she shook her head.

"what about your things?"

luan answered that for him.

"they packed her clothes and a few things. they're up in my room"

Liam looked at parvana, her skin so beautiful and tan. her hazel brown eyes staring, her gloss cherry lips. her thin-yet-thick eyebrows. that cute beauty mark on her left cheek. it was then Liam knew that he loved this girl of 14.

"pa said to bring you home. ah'm gonna take care of ya' and our baby"

she stared with shimmering eyes before she wrapped her arms around him and let out a sob as she nuzzled the top of his head. Rita watched from afar. she heard it all and she wondered why the hell these kids were so damn active... I mean Jesus, man...

parvana smothered him with kisses, painting his face. he blushed as luan 'dawww'd' lincoln nodded at this scene. but frown right after as his thoughts went towards luna. he already missed her. parvana was talking in her native language and kept yammering as she and Liam went upstairs to get her things. luan smiled and stood up and walked to her brother and hugged him.

"Thanks, lincoln, your the best"

he blushed.

"I try."

he turned his head just slightly to see Lola up the stairs, poking her head from the edge. but before he could do anything, she disappeared just as Liam and parvana came into view, walking down the stairs.

"hey, lincoln. mind if'n ah call mah pa to pick us up?"

lincoln nodded and lead him to the kitchen and to the home phone.

Parvana wore a pink long-sleeve button-up shirt. (as girls wore back in the 90's.) and her head-scarf wrap around her head as a tradition for her people. she was as beautiful as any girl her age. and Liam was smitten by her, captivated by her. lincoln stood by the door frame outside on the porch. looking out and staring. he thought of luna. it was funny, Lynn and lucy were after him. and ruth was someone he really enjoyed being with and having even loved her the same as luna. but luna?

he always had feelings for her. even as a small boy when he innocently played 'marriage' out of all the sisters he chose her. and Lynn would always get jealous even then. but recent events really put her in a bad way. he really was at a loss. between trying to raise his own kids, one planned, the other not-so-planned and luna having mood swings...it's just...that's when they heard it. it came in soft but became louder as it came.

_Well, take me back down where cool water flows, yeah._

_Let me remember things I love,_

_Stoppin' at the log where catfish bite,_

_Walkin' along the river road at night,_

_Barefoot girls dancin' in the moonlight. _

the pickup truck was warned from years of work, red and slightly fated. two small confederate flags whipping in the air and the roar of its engine sounded as if to announce to the world he was coming. the music of CCR played for all the neighborhood to hear.

_I can hear the bullfrog callin' me._

_Wonder if my rope's still hangin' to the tree._

_Love to kick my feet 'way down the shallow water._

_Shoefly, dragonfly, get back t'your mother._

_Pick up a flat rock, skip it across Green River._

_Welllllll! _

Liam looked at his woman, and stood and held out his hand. she blushed and reached and took it. and Liam grabbed her bag just as the truck stopped and the door to the passenger opened. and there sat his old man in a thick mustache gazed at the couple.

"well now, at least you got a good taste"

she blushed. Liam grinned and put her bag in the back of the truck.

"I done read a book of what'll can't eat"

said the full-blooded American.

"can goods, oils, pork, meat and poultry that were not slaughtered according to zabihah"

he sighed.

"Gonna be kinda hard to feed ya if you're picky in which we-"

"I don't mind"

she said as she climbs into the truck.

"I can cook for myself if it makes things easier"

Liam got in too.

"well, make a list. ah wouldn't wanna offend ya in any way"

parvana was silent.

"actually...since my parents rejected me already..."

she bit her lip.

"i always wanted to try pork."

liam's jaw dropped.

"baby, no. it's okay we can keep up yer traditions and such"

liam's father narrowed his eyes then looked at the young couple.

"you're in your rebellious phase ain'tcha?"

she blushed and looked away.

"... I always wanted to have bacon. it looks so good, and like, I always wanted to taste it."

liam's father nodded.

"well, you're in luck. we're pig farmers, and we make the best damn pork chops and bacon this side of royal woods Michigan."

he grinned and started up the truck.

"ready to sin and piss in Prophet Muhammad's eye?"

parvana shook her fists excitedly with a shit-eating grin.

"yes! and I want to get drunk!"

liam's father laughed.

"not until your eighteen. sides, you got a baby in your tank at the moment"

parvana's eyes widen.

"oh, yes. I forgot."

the truck started up and so did the radio:

_Up at Cody's camp, I spent my days, oh,_

_With flatcar riders and cross-tie walkers._

_Old Cody, Junior took me over,_

_Said, "You're gonna find the world is smould'rin'._

_And if you get lost come on home to Green River."_

_Welllllll!_

_Come on home._

the truck drove over the sidewalk and honked loudly as Clyde so happened to talk on that very sidewalk, it scared him and it nearly pissed him. leaving him shaken. then Liam's father yelled out from the window.

"OUTTA THE WAY COTTON PICKER!"

lincoln sighed and walked into the house he looked around. he saw Lynn with lamis and lina and lily. lily had just started walking and just turned three years old. she wore a light purple skirt and a black shirt. while the other young ones were in a one-piece PJs. and Lynn was watching wrestling. just as macho man randy savage came on screen. he was about to walk over when he felt a hand grab his and he turned and looked down at Lola.

"linky can you come with me for a moment?"

she tugged his arm.

"come with me. please."

what can he do? and so he followed her up the stairs. she opened the door and he went in. inside the one side of the room was Lana's was with posters of power rangers. power ranger bed sheets, the toys she had so far. and yeah, Lana had a new obsession. before that, it was the ninja turtles. he remembered fondly when he was about nine and she was around three or four when they saw the live-action ninja turtles movie. it felt so surreal. he smiled. and just as he turned to see Lola's side of the room decked out in Disney merch. he heard the door locked.

he turned his head quizzically. and saw her approaching him. he tilted his head curiously at the girl with the wavy styled ponytail that bounces with each stepped she made. her eyes half-covered in her Olson twin bang styled hair. then it hit him. the look in her eyes while not predatory held more curiosity. but to him, it didn't make sense. she had no interest in him or the lifestyle. she should be downright scared of sex.

"L-Lola...?"

she reached and knead his shirt. he grabbed her wrists. and she looked at him with her big blue eyes. he gave her a stern brotherly look. but she leaned into him and began to kiss his chest covered shirt.

"Lola, what are you doing?"

she kissed under his chin and neck.

"I want you to be my boyfriend too..."

"Lola, no. not you too, this is too much. i should only be with luna...i can't...we shouldn't!"

she whined.

"But daddy..."

Oh, God. did she just...?

he looked at her. she bit her bottom lip and gazed at him.

"you wouldn't hurt me like that mean man who touched me and hurt me."

he gulped.

"I'm scared lincy..."

she pressed her head on his chest and wrap her arms around him.

"I can't sleep...i need my prince to protect me."

and that did it. Jesus Christ. they all always had to push the right buttons. they always needed something from him. even before he started this path to sin. they always asked of him and he asked none in return. he was their brother and-

she was grinding against his leg like a horny puppy.

"Lola, no!"

he hissed. but she kept on and he was blushing. one last look and he nearly caved. he sighed and took her hands and lead her to her bed. they sat together. his brows tightly raised up in worry. she nuzzled his arm.

"Lola..."

he muttered.

"I know what it's like to wake up to nightmares. i know what it's like to fear being touched."

he looked at her.

"in fact, you should be scared of me. you should be scared of ...of..."

"sex?"

he stared blankly.

"lincoln..."

she downcast.

"you're right. I should. but..."

she sighed. the seven-year-old looked away.

"Truth is I'm more mad about it, it should have been you. not that nasty man from across the street"

his jaw dropped.

"I just need to be close to you, for now."

she looked at her big brother. she crawled on to her bed and sat on her knees and cupped his face with her hands. her blue eyes were astonishing. no matter how much he tried to resist that weak part of him wanting to protect and serve and care for his sisters...

she kissed him and he kissed back. they laid on the bed. with her on top. they kissed madly. before they broke, and they stared into each other's eyes. lincoln shift a bit then began to lift her skirt. he fiddled with his belt.

soon their face changed to blissful pleasure. as their bodies moved in sync. lincoln closed his eyes and felt the right snug warmth. mentally cursing himself. he shouldn't be doing this! what would Lori think? what would luna think? they'd think he's scum. because no matter how you look at it, he took advantage of her he-

"I know what your thinking, lincoln."

his eyes opened to see the red flush on Lola's face.

"it's okay."

she gripped his polo shirt and yanked him forward till their nose touch.

"I want this. I want you. I need to trust you."

lincoln shivered when she squeezed and he gasped.

"Oh. god."

Lola kissed his nose.

"Keep going, daddy."

lincoln shivered and he continued on. he stared at Lola the whole time. they would kiss their lips were covered in saliva. they touched and they felt. she clung to him and curled against him. they moved like a finely oiled machine. lincoln didn't plan this. hell. he would swear off the rest and kept the focus on luna. but every time luna had a fight with him, every time she self blamed herself and ran away before he could help...

Lola needed him though. and it felt nice to be wanted. ronnie never showed that. she calmed up too damn much. so his heart fluttered towards Lori, luna, Lynn, lucy. lana...and now...

"lo-Lola!"

"keep going!"

lincoln screwed his eyes shut. but at the last moment opened them to see the whore-ish pleasure on her face and that did it. and like a dam about to break. the walls burst and-

and they laid together snuggling. he held her small body close to him. and while apart of him hated himself for allowing this to transpire, right now it felt so damn right to hold her protectively in his arms. they took a nice nap before dinner.

* * *

Today was supposed to be a good day.

near-perfect secret date.

it all started with dinner at the burping burger.

then to the dollar movie to see Jim carry's the mask.

but they never made it. for she stood at the parking lot dumbfounded.

"..w..what?"

luan stuttered. her heart pounding in her ears. the world became a whirlpool. her world shattered. she felt like she was in a mirror-mirror universe.

"haha haha haha. you're joking r-right?"

she looked at maggie who had a stone-cold face.

"I'm not. I'm sorry luan but I just don't feel the same as I did months ago."

luan stared at her. she was fighting the tears. holding back the coming anguish.

"b-but... ?"

Maggie looked away and sighed as she removed her hat and scratched her head.

"you and I had a good run, but I just feel...trapped."

what...

"m-magpie, don't do this!"

she grabbed her arm, but maggie glared daggers and she hissed.

"it's over, okay?!"

luan swallowed thickly. this was a horrible joke. this...this wasn't supposed to happen...

"Just..."

maggie sighed and turned and began to walk away.

that was over half an hour ago. luan began to walk the streets. mind replaying the scene over and over again. why was this happening? it felt so sudden. so out of the blue. what kind of sick God would let this happen? and yet it did. and she felt like a lost puppy.

when she walked the sidewalk towards her home that's when she heard the laughter of roger Klotz and his gang of goons. normally she would just walk past them cause, whatever. but when she saw who they were hassling.

"pl-please leave me alone, I didn't do any-OOF!"

Benny fell on his hands and knees.

"What a loser. he makes funnie look like a winner."

roger had a crooked grin.

"HEY!"

The boys turned and saw luan stomping towards them.

boomer pointed.

"oh, shit! it's luan!"

"so? she ain't gonna do nothing, are you joker jr.?"

Luan glared and had a deepening frown. she moved forward and roger flinched. but nothing came. he opens his eyes to see her glaring at benny, benny, in turn, looked at her pleadingly.

she closed her eyes and breathed in and before roger could say something witty, luan made a swift kick.

the thick thud was heard all around. and benny made a whiny noise when her shoe came into contact with benny's stomach. roger, and the boys watched her kicking benny repeatedly.

"he-hey roger, this is a bit too far."

boomer said, roger blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, but are you gonna stop her?"

"n-no..."

"then shut up."

luan broke a sweat from kicking the crap out of her former crush. she wipes the sweat off her forehead and sighed heavily. roger looked at the guys then at her.

"h-hey loud...you feeling okay?"

normally roger couldn't give two shits, but luan being pissed as hell, letting it out on this dork, yeah something was definitely wrong. she turned and blew a strand of her hair.

"I'm peachy, Mr. bow legs."

ouch.

no one dared talk to him about his legs. he didn't say anything but it was a medical condition.

"...uh..."

luan cut him off.

"what do you faggots do for fun?"

roger shrugged.

"I dunno...why do yo-"

"cause I feel like raising some hell."

luan tapped her chin.

"let's go hassle that skeeter. that fucker is annoying making those honking sounds."

boomer laughed, as did willie and ned.

"i mean, who the fuck does he think he is? Micheal Winslow?"

willie laughed hysterically.

"well, that piece of shit does deserve a creaming."

roger said.

"ew, I said I wanted to hassle him, not watch you give him a facial"

boomer ned and willie started cracking up. roger looked pissed. but smiled. and threw his head back and let out his iconic laugh. placing a hand over his forehead.

"you know, loud. you're funnier than you look"

luan crossed her arms.

"at least I'm not a bow-legged trailer trash mama's boy."

roger growled.

"awh, shuddup, Klotz. now c'mon."

she walked past the gang.

"I got some dirt on Mr. boner if you like to hear"

roger followed.

"oh yeah, what's that?"

luan smirked.

"he's queer."

she giggled.

"caught Mr. bone and Mr. dink the other day making out."

roger, and the boys laughed.

"no shit?"

roger asked.

"I got a video to prove it, klutz"

she teased.

the five teens walked the sidewalk, leaving a sobbing benny on the ground.

* * *

November 6th Sunday 4:30 PM 1994

"look at Clyde, that dumb porch monkey."

Rusty sneered as he watched the black boy walk as if he was on death row. across the street. beside him was Penelope only she had a joyous smile, her belly got bigger. and she latched onto his arm as if to make sure he wouldn't run towards the border.

"he has a shit ton of those portable tiger electronic games"

Zach said as he played his game boy, not really looking at the miserable Nigro across the street. lincoln rocked lamis in his arm. he and his friends were on the porch. the cool autumn became more wintery. and so they wore a bit heavier winter clothing.

"hah. those games they poop out and sell in every store?"

rusty asked, lincoln sat and cradled his daughter who cooed and reached for his face.

"those are the poor man's Gameboy."

Zach nodded.

"that and his cheap-ass dad doesn't want to spend,"

Zach muttered. rusty poked his nose.

"isn't his dad a faggot?"

rusty asked lincoln shrugged.

"Yeah, but don't fuck with them, Clyde's dad gun down chandler last year with a shotgun."

Zach paused his game.

"I heard he blew a hole through his chest with a shotgun"

rusty hummed.

"I heard it was a magnum."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and looked at lamis. he smiled at her as she yawned and seemed so relaxed in his arms. and again visions of luna came to him. he didn't know how much he loved her until they were apart. he wondered if she felt the same?

"so lincoln, you have those alien toys?"

lincoln looked up at rusty.

"yeah I got all the guys, bishop, apone, drake, hicks, Ripley"

he said.

"I also have the queen, and the scorpion alien, gorilla alien, mantis alien, and panther alien"

he nodded to himself. proud to have such a collection.

"cool, I'll give you forty for the whole collection"

Lincoln snorted.

"Fuck you, I'm focusing on the new predator vs aliens toys"

Zach stopped. now Zach was a UFO nut like his parents.

"yo that's cool, when did this happen?"

"it's been out for a while, fuckwad."

rusty grunted.

"I already got the two-pack."

lincoln grinned.

"ya know, I bet you buy the toys, but your too much of a wuss to watch the movie"

lincoln perked.

"I saw predator and predator two!"

rusty waved his hand at him.

"But you couldn't see alien or aliens or aliens 3."

Zach tapped his chin.

"I propose that we have a sleepover at Linc's house on Friday. I got all three films"

lincoln looked nervous.

"bitchin'! we're going to do it then."

lincoln gulped and stuttered.

"i-i dunno I have work and my family might go out an-"

"Oh, I'm sure we can figure something out,"

Rita said, he turned and saw her at the door, she was dressed and held lina in her arms.

"it's been a while since lincoln spent any real time with his friends since he's been raising lina"

lincoln would shit himself. he remembered that year when they went to blockbuster and he begged Lori to see the first film, and he pussed out and sought comfort in luna. now he was doomed and scared shitless.

"c'mon sweetie, we're going to taco bell."

ah yes. Sundays were taco bell nights because they sold their tacos for 49 cents. they went to church around 10 am, go home, relax, then have dinner. and if they were lucky, go to Target or Walmart to either window shop or buy something.

"well, I might as well get going anyway, dinner should be ready"

said rusty. Zach nodded and slide his Gameboy into his pocket.

"see ya linc"

Zach said with a raised hand.

"Yeah, see ya."

rusty waved before the two departed. lincoln turned and the first thing he did was go and get the baby seats and stroller. it was like clockwork, being a parent. he put lamis and lina in their seats, while leni put Lilly (who was three years old dressed in a lavender skirt and black shirt)

and the whole pack was in the 80's van before driving off into the road, the drive was rowdy. the one thing the loud children took notice was luan's drastic change in fashion. Megadeth shirt, jeans with cuts at the knees, her hair was jet black and pretty much look like a punker.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

asked leni, tilting her head.

luan just shrugged.

"I just needed a change, alright?"

the girls looked at each other but left it that. there was too much heavy lately. and Lola, going through therapy, and the case against the perv who raped her was coming up. Lola needed to be strong. she still didn't let anyone near her. except for lincoln. and she sat next to him. stealing glances. when they got there, the was the cashier who looked like he saw death itself.

this time though, Lynn sr had written down what the kids wanted. and thus the kids sat down and waited. lincoln set lina and lamis in their baby chairs, Lynn came into helping him. ah, the food was good, and the cinnamon twisty ties were just the best. he got two soft and two crunchy tacos. he help feed his two daughters by giving them small pieces of the taco.

he didn't notice Rita watching him. for the more, he paid attention the more she question a great many things. Lynn sr was too preoccupied. but Rita knew. she knew by watching him and luna. to an extent Lynn and lucy. and now Lola seemed to be giving her son 'a look'

she needed to confront him about this and soon. she dreaded it. but she needed to keep things under control. if she was right she didn't know what to do or even how to act. all she knew was the shit will hit the fan either way.

after dinner lincoln and the family went to target and already there were thanksgiving themes as well as Christmas. he didn't know what he wanted. either lego space or more aliens, predator vs aliens toys. but he still had to think of a way to get out of the alien marathon his friends plan to drag him in too.

when he got to the toy section and there it was, playmates had their star trek line. speaking of star trek, there were tmnt star trek figures, along with the shogun series turtles, and the second series of universal monsters tmnt. they also had stargate movie toys. but they were a one and done toyline.

he turned and saw power rangers. Lana was already looking at the electronic dragon dagger. of course, there was also the lion king. the basic figures, and the figure packs. he turned and saw it. aliens, and predator figures. now lincoln already had the queen but this one had a playset. an accurate queen with her nesting area and..wow...mom hated the ooze-slime thing. get in it on the carpet and your ass is grass.

he wasn't shitting you. don't matter how old you were. you get spanked till your ass turns blue. he walked over and scanned the pegs and wondered who he should buy. he had his own money. but at the same time, he couldn't buy anything big. that was for Christmas which was one month away.

he grabbed the night stalker predator. yup. this was the one. glow in the dark toys was always badass. he looked over his shoulder seeing Lana and Lola arguing about something. when his name caught his ear.

"he's my boyfriend now!"

"nuh-uh! I had him first!"

"well now you can go away, he's mine!"

"learn to share princess bitch!"

oh boy.

he walked over and whispered harshly.

"knock it off! don't say that in public!"

they looked at him and they shared a grin.

"you're right, lincoln"

Lola cooed as she ran a finger on his chest, Lana bit her bottom lip.

"wait till tonight"

ugh. he shook his head. he really needed to have a break from all of this crap. he rubbed his face. at least he only had one kid with one sister, no telling what drama would arise if it was all his sisters. it would be like the hill have eyes. he sighed and petted Lana and Lola.

"c'mon let's go find mom and dad"

they nodded and tagged along. they searched but for some reason, they couldn't find anyone. lincoln started to have a bad feeling. finally, just as he passed the woman's clothes, Lynn came out of butt fucking nowhere and dashed towards him and the twins.

"Lincoln!"

he turned his head blinking. she was panting and hunched, gasping for air. the look on her face told him something was wrong and he could only guess what it might be hopefully nothing too-

"Someone took Lina!"

lincoln's blood ran cold. he dropped his toy. suddenly his buying mood was all but gone.

"WHAT?!"

Lynn grabbed his wrist and yanked him as she ran.

"mom and dad were watching Lamis and Lina for a moment they turned for like a second and Lina was just gone!"

lincoln's heart was pounding in his ears. he ran with her and they got to the front where his mother was frantic, talking to security. the manager was there. they were talking to her something about checking the cams. something about calling the cops. he looked and saw Lamis was being held by his father. without thinking he walked over and took her from his father's arms. Lynn sr looked at him for a second then at Rita as she was in a panic. lincoln held on to his daughter protectively.

he didn't know why this was happening. first Lola was raped, luna went away and now this. he was breathing hard. he looked at his mother and all he saw was red. lincoln was working hard to care for his kids, hell he trusted her to take care of lina...and now? now she was gone... he felt like he was in a nightmare. his heartbeat like a drum in his ears. and everything around him was white noise.

he looked at his baby girl. in a way he thank god she was still here...and yet...Lina... a child who did nothing wrong in her small life, yes she was conceived in rape but that wasn't her fault. he just stared at lamis' green eyes and wondered...will he ever see Lina again?

* * *

_You gotta whistle_

_Gotta rumble_

_Gotta scream_

_Gotta stomp_

_Gotta sho-u-o-u-out your lungs out!_

_You gotta holler_

_Gotta yell_

_Gotta clap_

_Gotta wail_

_You gotta sho-u-o-u-out your lungs out!_

_You gotta roll your windows down_

_You gotta rock your socks_

_You gotta roll your soul_

_Bust a vocal chord_

_You gotta lose control!_

"YYYYOOOOOWWWWW!"

Ruth Mazzy Greenwood leaped from the bed and landed and headbang as her fingers air-guitar. luna laid on a bean bag and watched her as ruth was grooving to the Beets. she smirked at her shaking her head. ruth was a beets fan for a few years now. and word is they were coming to royal woods. and ruth was excited to see them. the fact she won two free tickets was great. when the song was over, ruth sat on the bed they shared.

"so can I? can I? please?"

luna chuckled.

"Sure you can take him. it is your first date with my bro"

Ruth blushed.

"yeah, hey man... I barely spent time with him and I'm pregnant with his kid..."

she paused.

"am I a slut?"

luna laughed and shook her head with a grin.

"hell no, at least it's just one guy right?"

she nodded.

"Hey..."

she said in a soft voice.

"you know... it's not your fault right?"

luna frowned.

"don't go there, man. don't"

ruth stood up and walked over and knelt beside her with a lopsided frown.

"it's not your fault."

"stop."

she reached and hugged her friend. luna growled. which only made ruth hug her tighter.

"damnit ruth, I told you !"

ruth buried her head on the crook of luna's neck.

"I just hate seeing you beat yourself up, man..."

luna hesitated and reached and stroked her plum-colored hair.

"I know."

"I love you"

they stared at each other before they shared a tender kiss ruth pulled back with a blush.

"s-sorry that wasn't supposed to happen"

luna cupped her cheek, and ruth looked her in the eyes.

"hey, we love lincoln, we can love each other."

luna and ruth were friends since kinder. and throughout their lives, they stuck like birds of a feather. it was only then the two were sharing romantic feelings. they talked about lincoln and how much they love him and how much that love they shared but when it came to themselves...

"...you...don't think we'll end badly?"

ruth asked as she cups the hand that cupped her face.

"Nah, man. we know what we want...and I'd love to raise my daughters with yours."

ruth smiled. true and genuine. she pecked luna's nose sweetly and sighed.

"I want to move out with you and lincoln, start a family"

luna laughed.

"thinking big already huh?"

ruth grinned all the more.

"make me a loud, baby."

luna slapped her shoulder.

"dude. baby steps."

ruth snuggled her friend who would be her chick.

"think lincoln would be happy?"

luna had a sly smile.

"dude, having two chicks to mess around with is every dude's dream"

ruth laughed softly and sniffed luna's scent.

"I really love you two, I really fucking do."

she looked at luna. luna sighed with content and nodded stroking her hair and relaxing. she closed her eyes and relaxed. just then the door knocked and ruth slipped out of luna's arms and onto the bed just as didi came in.

"Luna, Ruth, Dinner's ready. we've ordered pizza hut."

luna threw out the horns.

"Bitchin' Mrs. P"

didi sighed but not because of her bad word. but she smiled all the same. the two teens followed her and as they entered the dining room, there was Tommy who was eating small cut up pieces of pizza. stu and grandpa lou were eating luna grabbed a slice of pizza. ruth sat next to her

"So are you ready for Thanksgiving?"

didi asked. luna took a bite a chewed. it was only gonna be a few weeks before that happened but she nodded in response.

"yeah, i'll probably come back next week or something."

ruth smiled and looked at luna.

"Remember that time on Christmas day..."

luna groaned.

didi curious listened in-

_~FLASHBACK~_

somewhere between 1988-1989 Christmas day.

Lincoln awoke groggily from the bed he shared with Lynn. the six-year-old yawned as he saw his mother, in her robe, smiling fondly. he blinked and slide off the bed. he noticed he was alone in that bed. he could hear his siblings downstairs.

"c'mon down sweety and see what Santa brought you."

he blinked. and walked out of the room. it felt like a fever dream really. he was aware of everything and yet not aware of anything. if that made sense. he saw all his siblings playing with their toys or for Lori getting a new album 'heartbreak' by boys to men.

leni had got a new dress, Lynn with a new basketball hoop. and luna with a new ax along with Michael Jackson's 'BAD' album. but all else was suddenly blocked out when he set his eyes on ecto 1, and a set of the fright feature heroes ghostbusters he let out a girlish squeal and got on his knees and check it out. he was super excited. he was so overjoyed by this that he had to hug someone!

he jumped on to Lori, who was taken by surprise and quickly reacted by pushing him off her

"Ew, Faggot!"

Lincoln fell on his ass. Ruth laughed softly, while luna gave Lori a raised brow but Lincoln didn't seem phased by it and when back to his Christmas toys and started to play with his ghostbusters and the mini ghosts that came with it. the real prize was ecto 1. it was the toy he begged and begged to have but his parents always shot him down. it seemed like it had been forever. and he played with it all day long. only to stop for dinner and luna and Mazzy grabbing him to sit with them to watch the ghostbusters movie on VHS. All in all, it was a good day.

_~END OF FLASH BACK~_

"your sister was a bitch even back then."

didi tsk and shook her head.

"sibling rivalry never seems to change"

grandpa pickles muttered.

stu sighed before grandpa lou would tell his tall tales again of the past. the phone rang and stu got up from his chair.

"I'll get it."

he said and answered the phone.

"Pickles residence."

he listened and he turned his head.

"Luna, it's you're brother."

luna took a sig of soda before getting off the chair and walked his way and took the phone. stu went back to his seat to finally eat. Mazzy was eating and thinking about the concert that would come next month in December. when her ears picked up luna's tone.

"whoa, dude slow down. what did you say?"

Ruth turned her head and watched. luna turned, her face white as a ghost.

"...I'll be home in five. where are you?"

she paused.

"Just got home? alright, okay. I'll be there."

she hung up and walked frantically towards ruth

"We need to go, man."

Ruth rosed up.

"why? what's wrong?"

luna grabbed her hand.

"I'll explain on the way."

she turned and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Mrs. P, family emergency"

didi frowned and nodded.

"goodness, I hope everything's alright."

luna stared.

"it's not, but I'm not gonna drag you guys down. I'm sorry i-i need to go"

and with that ruth was dragged out of the kitchen. they soon left the pickles home to god knows what was happening. whatever it was, it was not good. not good at all.

* * *

November 24th, 1994

9 AM

It was a bleak thanksgiving.

ever since Lina's kidnapping Lincoln became depressed. and he became aggressive. he lashed out on everyone. even lucy stayed away from him. they all did. except for luna. luna moved right back in after the events that transpired.

Lynn felt bad too. but every time she tried to talk to him, he just walked away. for the sisters who got involved with him, including Lola they noticed he was refocusing on lamis. and whenever they went out. he was on top of her. never letting his eyes off her. he grew overprotective. which was to be expected.

the weeks past and still no sign or word from lina being found. lincoln with all his confidence and strength began to lose hope. no one said anything but there was a feeling that she was gone...forever. possibly dead.

a few weeks ago, after the kidnapping, they got a phone call on the 7th. hoping it was news of lina, but as it turned out the trail against Matthew Patterson heart was canceled. they found that he hung himself in his cell. there were mixed reactions.

but the family agreed that he deserved what he got. may the devil butt rape him in hell.

ruth was there today. she had no family. so the louds and the pickles became her family. pop pop came today as well. dinner would be had later on as the turkey was saved for later. for the louds joined the pickles for thanksgiving.

they were greeted warmly and the two families became fast friends. the men watched football, while the women chatted away from vigorous things. mostly about lina, and the trail that was canceled. Rita was open about it surprisingly. and the kids played. lamis was with Tommy and Chucky, Phil and Lil. lily was with them as well. Lola and angelica tolerated each other for the most part. meanwhile luna, ruth, and lincoln were in the spare room.

Lincoln's face was scrunched up as his hands gripped Ruth's hair as his hips bucked wildly. Till he finally busted a nut. The sounds of swallowing came afterward and he was spent. All that stress and worry flushed down. Luna watched the whole scene as she laid on the opposite side.

For the half-hour, luna and ruth fucked and sucked Lincoln. It was their way to release that stress on the poor boy. Life wasn't exactly great. in fact luna was the only one to comfort him. lincoln cried before he slept almost every night. sometimes at random moments.

it should get annoying but lina was his daughter and while luna slowly accepted her. she felt this growing void. even as lincoln down from his afterglow there was a sadness in his eyes. he turned and curled next to luna frowned, and ruth spooned him and rubbed his back. lincoln nuzzled luna's tit and sighed heavily. luna knew he was going to cry and when he did all she could do was comfort him. it has gotten so bad that his performance at the pet shop was lacking.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know you're getting tired of this"

luna shh'd him and wrap her arms around him.

"shhh...shhh...it's okay. no one's gonna blame you, little man."

"I just...want...my daughter back"

and he broke down hard. ruth sighed and laid her head on his back. ruth was at least three months pregnant. she looked at her stomach. and she did had a small pump. she shook lincoln and he turned and his eyes were glassy. and he sniffed. she gave him a sympathetic smile and grabbed his hand and laid it on her stomach.

"I know this won't change things but..."

lincoln looked and his eyes widen. and realized that the baby was growing within.

"last month was hell, kept puking and shit,"

she muttered.

"it's gotten better but...yeah..."

lincoln blurt out.

"move in with us."

luna and ruth chuckled.

"he has a point."

ruth blushed and muttered.

"you think your parents would be cool with this?"

luna snorted.

"my dad's fucking proud, luv. I'm sure we can arrange something"

for a moment lincoln forgot the pain and while lina still lingered the amazing feeling of having to see a woman form a baby that they made.

"ya know, bro...ruth got tickets to see the beets this Saturday"

his eyes widened then looked at ruth who had a sheepish smile.

"I figured we should hang out more dollface"

lincoln blushed and nodded he scooted closer and caressed ruth's stomach. luna smiled and cuddled up behind him and rested her chin on the top of his head. lincoln's smile widen.

"I love you guys"

both girls made a pleasing sound.

"We love you too, lincoln."

* * *

Lamis was confused.

not because she was in a different place. though she did feel awkward with the four babies whom she met a few times before. but her sister was gone. and her parents and family were upset. she could feel the energy and it wasn't good. she even heard her daddy cry sometimes.

she only knew her sister for over a year (even if she dunno what that means) to her it was just a really really long time. Tommy came over, the sound of his diaper as he walked caught her attention. and there he was, a bald two-year-old along with a nervous nelly, Chucky Finster, and the twins. lily, who had a beef with her walked off on her own.

"um...Hey."

Tommy greeted.

"do you want to play with us, lamis?"

lamis only being 11 months old.

"no..."

she sighed.

"I dunno if I wanna do anything"

she got to her feet and wabbled and walked towards the playpen. Tommy and his crew followed.

"what's the matter?"

he asked. lamis sighed.

"my sister was taken away by a stranger."

they gasped.

"who..who would do such a thing?"

Chucky trembled.

"someone mean,"

lamis said.

"he made my daddy cry."

she frowned.

"I miss her."

there was such sadness in her voice that it hit Tommy's, good-natured heart. he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"don't worry, maybe they'll find her."

lamis sighed. she looked around for her mommy and daddy. she just kinda 'knew' they were. besides the fact they spend a lot of time, it was just that connection. that feeling. the aura. and right now, she wanted them. also...she needed her damn teething ring. she began to tear up. oh, god did it hurt. but also, she really wanted her mommy and daddy. she made a bubbly whine and began crying. loudly. Phil and Lil covered their ears.

"ohhh, man! that's the loudest scream I ever hearded."

Phil muttered.

"Yeah, really"

leni came and picked her up and lamis whimpered. she wanted her mom, not her. but leni just seem to know what she wanted and brought out a clear blue plastic teething ring. oh, fuck yes. lamis grabbed and bit down and chewed on it. her eyes droop and relaxed.

"poor baby."

she cooed.

"is Lil Lammy hurting again?"

Lynn called out from the couch watching the game with the guys.

"Maybe she's hungry."

"when is that turkey gonna be done anyway?"

asked luan, dressed all grunged. she blew at her strands of hair. arms crossed and leaning.

"Dinner's ready!"

didi sing-song.

"Alright!" Lynn's fist pumped.

the girls walked to the table that was set in the living room, the men got up, and the modern feminist betty clapped her hands together.

"time to gather the pups."

Charlotte was on the phone, as she grabbed angelica's hand.

"you tell that son of a bitch if he doesn't want to make the deal tell him we have plenty of others who would jump at the chance. I know Jonathan, show some balls for once!"

leni hummed and carried lamis.

"I'll go get lincy and lulu"

she walked up the stairs. lamis was too distracted with her teething. but the moment leni knocked on the door, she heard her mother-

"who is it?"

"it's me, leni. aunt didi said dinner's ready"

luna opened the door. she wore a plaid purple shirt, over a Megadeth shirt, short-shorts and a pair of dr. martens boots, her dad was wearing a black and orange shirt over an orange t-shirt with a blue zig-zag across. and pair of pants ruth wore a beets t-shirt and jeans.

when lamis saw the familiar faces of her parents her hands reached for them and made a babbling sound of joy. luna smiled and reached and picked her up, the moment she was in her mother's arms she embraced her and rested her little head on her should and relaxed. lincoln smiled and laughed.

"awwwh. did little lamis miss mommy?"

he stroked her lil turkey tails of her hair. she closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch. Luna sighed happily and looked at her boyfriend. it was moments like these that remind her that life wasn't so bad.

"she really is the light of my life, bro."

lincoln nodded and sighed.

"I just hope..."

he stopped.

"nevermind, let's go eat."

they nodded and went down the stairs to join the pickles, the pickles friends, and their own. when they came, luna sat lamis in a booster seat. family and friends began to pile it up. and for once, Lincoln didn't fall asleep at the table. the babies sat on their own little table while the older kids sat with the adults.

"so you served in the navy huh?"

grandpa stu asked Albert (pop pop)

"Sure did, gun down at least five japs."

lou nodded.

"ya don't say, well, I myself took a couple of Tojo's myself."

the old war vets chuckled.

"I still hate those slanted eyed cowards..."

"grandpa can we please not talk racism in the table?"

lou was offended.

"whose racist?"

stu sighed.

"pop, she means she doesn't want the kids picking up words like japs, Tojo's and fish face"

Lynn jr covered her mouth stifling her laughter.

"what are ya, a commie sympathizer?"

Albert asked.

"dad, please we've talked about this"

Albert waved his hand at her and the two vets continued talking. for the most part, everything was peaceful. and then the bell rang. drew got up.

"I'll get it."

he walked to the door and answered. it was a young blonde, her hair done in a ponytail, and she wore a sweater and jeans, her face was all dolled up, and looked tired but happy.

"Hello, I was told the louds were here?"

he nodded and let her in. the moment she came inside and into the living room. lincoln was the first to see her and his light became all a glow. and jumped up, knocking his plate.

"Lori!"

the rest of his family turned and saw her. Lori didn't expect lincoln to rush and tackle her in a hug. he nuzzled his head between her breasts and she laughed. the rest came in a rush as they join in.

"jeez...you guys missed me that much?"

* * *

Chunk was a simple kind of man.

and he did odd jobs before, but he got himself a real job. at Walmart.

day in, day out. but he made his check to support himself and sam. and at thanksgiving? well, they had dinner. with his family. rather, his mom and pop.

they accepted sam right away and were overjoyed they were gonna be grandparents. sam was still nervous though and he knew why. after all the crap she had done she felt she didn't deserve it. his friends warn him though she might cheat on him if she was bad news before.

but he knew her better than most. and as the months passed so did her belly ever-growing. their baby, their daughter. yes, daughter. and as they had dinner with the monks sam just burst out the information. she was ecstatic, and he had never seen her this happy. she always came off as depressed. as if life had no meaning. considering her life choices.

now they were home and were cuddling on the couch. chunk ran a finger over her cheek and smiled widely. he had never seen her eyes sparkle with such love.

"we're gonna have our first Christmas"

she whispered as she rested her head on his chest. he hummed and stroke her hair and smiled all the wider. nodding. the room was small but it was cozy none the less. his parents suggested they move into the house. but chunk refused. he felt he would be more a burden than anything. but his old man convinced him to think about it. Everything was quiet, relaxing. until they both jumped as they heard the dishes fall and smash.

"damnit."

the brit cursed as he reached and grabbed a bat.

"be careful"

she implored as he went into the small kitchen. and sure enough, the plates laid smashed. to his left, he discovered a loaf of bread was turn and eaten through. a corner of his eyes he saw it run across, he gave chase the creature scurried into the hallway and towards the wall where a hole in which it could escape from. but just as he was about to escape it flew across and hit the wall with a squeak. the rat, large, and gnarly was slowly breathing and got up on it' hindlegs. that's when a shadow loomed over and he looked at the large man. it's beady little eyes sparkled. the rat bared its teeth and hissed.

he ran but chunk stepped on its tail. it turned and gawked on his thick boot. chunk drowned and kicked it. and before it could get up to run, chunk brought down the rat. sam looked from the corner of the wall and watched as the big man raised and dropped his bat. harder and harder. she heard it squeak, and gargled. thick heavy smacks, and the crunching of bone.

chunk dropped the bat and shook his head. for they were having a rat problem. and this was no safe place for a child. he looked at sam who came forward and held his arm. she looked at the blood-splattered wall but did not dear look down at the dead rat.

"maybe we should take your parent's offer..."

he nodded.

"suppose you're right, luv."

he cupped her chin and she bashfully smiled and looked up.

"I'll get the gloves and trash can"

she pecked his lips before walking off. chunk sighed and walked to the living room. he stared at the phone and let out a sigh before he picked it up and sat on the couch. the phone rang three times before someone picked it up.

"Hello, Dad? about that suggestion you made..."

chunk had to do what was best for his girlfriend. and for the baby's sake after all.

at that very moment across town, a couple were dressed in heavy coats, carrying bags of their belongings. and putting them in a trunk in their car. well, his car. he looked at his mother from the porch. and frowned deeply. his sister was on the verge of tears threatening to come forth.

"c'mon nini."

bobby whispered before they got into his car and they drove off. at that moment ronnie began crying long a hard. long painful wails of her dispair. he drove with a soured expression. for an hour ago, their mother was just about telling them that dinner for thanksgiving was ready. the whole family was there when it happen. when she caught them. they weren't being careful fueled by lust. an hour later they were shunned and kicked out. it didn't matter if ronnie was still a teenager. their mother rebuked the both of them. and now they were out on their own.

"i can't believe she just...just..."

she wept even harder, hands coving her face and she sobbed. bobby frowned and took a glance at her. he reached and rubbed her back and she leaned into him and let out all her sorrow. bobby didn't know where to go, who to seek out in their darkest hour. then he thought of mike Patterson. his old friend. mike Patterson. ever since he and his family moved from the town of Milborough of Toronto, Ontario Canada they met around age 10. been best buds ever since.

mike was his go-to guy. it was only 7:30 so maybe if he begged him... he turned the car and went down that road and into the suburb in about 7 minutes tops, and drove to the Patterson's house. once they got there, he parked. he looked at ronnie and cupped her face.

"you stay here. I'm gonna talk to mike, okay?"

she nodded and he got out of the car. he was nervous, to say the least...he also felt like shit for asking to stay in for the night. but he had to do what he needed to do. and so he rang the doorbell. to whom who should answer the door was mike's mother, Elly Patterson. she looked stressed, as always. but she had a warm smile on her face.

"oh, Bobby! it's nice to see you."

she paused.

"is something wrong?"

Bobby looked down at his feet, turned to one side, rubbing his neck.

"actually Mrs. Patterson I was going to ask Mike if I and my sister could stay the night"

she blinked and her mouth agape.

"why? what happened?"

Bobby sighed.

"our mother kicked us out, as to why I can't say yet"

Elly leaned against the door frame, chin on her palm, drumming her fingers on her chin. she was thinking, bobby knew. and he drew even more nervous. she looked at him and asked.

"Have you two eaten?"

bobby open his mouth, shut it, and shook his head.

"then come inside, we have plenty"

bobby raised his hands.

"oh, no! we couldn't-"

she smiled.

"nonsense, you help us out with repairs to the house plenty of times. it's the least we can do"

he sighed and nodded and walked back to the car.

five minutes later, bobby and ronnie ate turkey with all the fixings. after bobby explained about being kicked out but gave vague reasonings as to why John wasn't too sure about it but didn't pressure him to go further.

"so, what will you do after you stay in for the night?"

John asked. Bobby shrugged.

"get an appartment...or something but...even working three jobs I dunno if I have enough to support my little sister"

john and Elly looked at each other. they shared the same thought and the same concern. Elizabeth spoke up.

"can't he stay with us mom, dad?"

the very notion made ronnie choke on her coke. bobby rubbed her back. ronnie waved a hand.

"NO! N-no. it's fine, we'll be fine!"

ronnie didn't want to live with someone she barely knew. hell, she didn't feel comfortable at all living here. not that she didn't like the Pattersons, but because she was a burden already to bobby...because she couldn't keep her fucking hands off him.

"Ronnie...sweetheart..."

Elly said with a soft voice.

"it's fine! okay?"

she growled. but cupped her mouth. her eyes teared up. and bobby shh'd her and continue to rub her back. he looked at the two adults and shook his head agreeing with his secret lover.

"We don't want to weigh you down, we can't ask to just live here. even if I pay rent we couldn't intrude..."

John wasn't sure about them moving in either. but he removed his glasses and stood up, cleaning them with his sweater. he placed them back on and placed his hands at his hips.

"for now, you can stay the night, maybe a few days after. we'll decide on it."

Mike stood up and gestured.

"c'mon bobby, we got a spare room for guests. it's pretty spacious"

bobby nodded and followed. ronnie tagged along. once they were gone. John took a sig of a glass of wine and sat down. he looked at his wife who placed a hand over his.

"We can't just let them stay out there, john."

he nodded.

"what's funny is he won't give an answer as to why their mother kicked them out."

Elly frowned.

"does it really matter?"

John leaned his head back.

"Bobby is a good boy. we could charge him to pay at least twenty bucks."

Elizabeth rubbed Farley's ears and looked at her parents.

"well, I still think they should stay with us."

she smiled.

"I really like them. remember the time bobby bought a new part for our car and fixed it free of charge? he's a good guy, you don't see that in many people these days."

John nodded. rubbing his chin. bobby was a pretty good person. hard-working, kind and very respectful. and in his time of need, john really couldn't just let the boy out there. he had heard of the louds' child lina being kidnapped. and while he never knew them personally he knew for a fact that people were cruel and downright evil.

"alright. weather they like it or not, they're moving in."

Elly blinked and leaned onto her husband's shoulder.

"Are you sure John?"

John rested an arm over his wife's shoulder and hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"as sure as shit."

Elly slapped john's chest.

"John! not in front of Elizabeth!"

John chuckled.

That evening when it was time for bed, bobby already put his and his sister's clothes in the drawer. and set the bed ready for sleep. ronnie just came from a hot shower and sat in the bed with only her panties and a shirt.

"I don't like asking for handouts."

she sighed.

"it's a disgrace to the Mexican race. we're not bums. we're of the blood of conquerors and warriors for fuck's sake! it's also really fucking embarrassing."

she hugged herself, bobby smiled warmly and sat with her, hugging her close.

"the Patterson's don't mind...if they want us to stay, then we'll stay. all we can do for them is give back in kindness, nini."

he kissed her forehead. she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right bobby."

she kissed his lips.

"We really need to be very careful this time around."

he sighed and nodded.

"I know, babe. I know."

she shoved him playfully and climb the bed.

"now c'mon. let's get some sleep"

she wiggled her ass.

"and lock the door, and let's try to keep things on the down-low."

bobby shook his head chuckling.

"Alright, babe."

* * *

Nov 7th the day after the kidnapping. time, 7:16 PM

His name was Johnny Kelly but his street name was 'Trillhouse' and he already fed that stupid little white hair kid an hour ago. he drove into the slums of the city as he was to meet a guy he knew. you see, he sold kids he took. but this was personal. the louds were responsible for getting his lover Mathew into the jail. and he sought revenge and a good couple of bucks while doing it.

when he got there, he grabbed the box where he placed the kid in her blanket. she was wailing and crying. he sneered at her with contempt. he turned his head as he saw a shady figure in the dark corner.

"you got the kid?"

a gruff voice asked as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah, you got the dough?"

the shadowy figure pulled out a large wad of cash.

johnny aka trillhouse had a shit-eating grin and he trades the kid for the money.

"another orphan for the orphanage, eh Lyle?"

the figure hissed out like a bat.

"Don't say my name in public, you fuckwit!"

"Jeez, alright alright!"

he raised his hands.

"Chipbat."

the shadowy figure grumbled and took the kid to his car. this was what he did, he stole kids trade them off for money to a guy who would take them to an orphanage and he would get paid for every new kid to an old lady who was a bit of a fucking nut with a power complex.

as he got into his own car, his pager vibrated. he looked it up and sighed. he drove out and around town before he found a payphone. when he answered it was matt's mother. she seemed distressed. she knew johnny as mat's best friend. but what she didn't know was, they were gay lovers. at least he thought he and mat were a thing...

"Johnny, it's matt...he...hung himself in his cell!"

she began to sob uncontrollably. johnny dropped his phone. shocked. suddenly the world became a nightmare. surreal... he was never going to see his lover ever again...all because of those damn louds...

* * *

November 24th. 8:35 Pm.

Lincoln sat on the porch. a few of his neighbors already had their Christmas light up. thanksgiving, Christmas, all really didn't matter. because his little girl was out there. somewhere. he sighed and stood up and walked the sidewalk with his mind filled with dreadful thoughts.

he felt so lost, like a blind man. he thought of Lori who ... who felt so sorry for lincoln. for the rest of that day, she hung on him. and for the last few hours when they got home she simply just laid him on her lap on the couch as they watched tv. after a while, he asked he needed some air. and she let him while she went to talk to luna. and possibly re-kindle her love with leni.

he stopped at the local church that was about what? six blocks from here? he didn't know. he sighed and went inside. it usually was closed but the priest allowed it to be open after hours. their neighborhood was that trusting. he sat on the pews and looked up at the Jesus figure on the cross. he frowned and placed his hands together. and bowed his head.

"Please...please bring back my daughter"

his voice strained.

"I know I did wrong, I know what I did was a sin...but please-PLEASE don't let her die"

he begged.

"I swear if you do, I'll go to church more, ill stop shitting on Clyde, I'll stop peeping on margo by her window at 12 am at night to get a glimpse of her body, i promise i'll stop messing around with my other si-"

a hand was placed on his shoulder. he screamed like a bitch.

"I've heard the troubling news, lincoln"

said a Scottish voice. he turned to see a man, whose features were strong. a long facial structure with a chin tired eyes, and golden long hair, and blue eyes. it was father Scott. his local priest.

"I just dunno what do to..."

he said softly, he looked down.

"sometimes I think god's punishing me for something I did."

Scott sat with him and rubbed his back.

"ah yes...many times we blame ourselves if we're not blaming the lord."

lincoln sighed.

"so what can I do...? pray?"

father Scott looked at the teenager.

"pray, perhaps. but always keep hope, my dear boy."

lincoln shook his head and looked away.

"what if she's dead..."

father Scott cringed. and slumped.

"well, I don't know what to tell you... life is hard...we have a god to look up too but we also must keep faith that everything works out, and if not...as painful as it is we have to accept it."

a woman's voice interrupted.

"yeesh. is that the best you can tell him, uncle Scott?"

a grunge dressed teenager, a girl with long black bangs being held by a bandana she was pale skin, black lipstick, a shirt that said 'Jesus loves you, but God thinks you're a shit' over a flannel shirt and baggy jeans. she was taking a puff of her newly fresh roll of weed.

"Gloria, what have I told you about smoking pot in the house of God?"

she rolled her eyes and scratched her ear with a finger.

"I don't think Jesus would mind, shit, he'd be grooving in it."

Scott pointed sternly.

"OUTSIDE, NOW!"

Gloria muttered.

"yeah, whatever..you need to get laid."

"OUT!"

lincoln stared at father Scott who was rubbing his skull.

"let me tell you, lincoln...god has a plan for everything... all you can do is just hope."

lincoln nodded. he guess that's all he could do for now.

"you know, my niece is bisexual. and when her family kicked her out, i took her in"

Lincoln blinked.

"but isn't that a sin?"

Scott nodded.

"yes, but Gloria needed help. and she is family, which makes her god's child. and God doesn't judge you for who you sleep with, he judges you by the actions of your kindness."

he paused.

"Besides, she helps around the church. and she's skeptical of religion...but she's learning to be kind and caring."

he smiled.

lincoln nodded.

"It is pretty nice your helping her."

he looked up.

"I'll pray for lina every day though. ... I just...hope..."

father Scott stood up and nodded.

"if you wish, this Sunday we can have a mass to pray for you're daughter. remember, god becomes more powerful the more people pray."

lincoln accepted that. for in the end when all things hit the shitter. in the end, all he had was faith. and while he wasn't too religious himself. he was willing to bow down to god and pray.

"thanks. I'll let my family know."

he got out of his seat and began to walk.

"oh, and lincoln"

he turned.

"say hello to girlfriend and your daughter lamis for me"

he nodded and was about to leave when it hit him. was he implying he knew luna was his chick? did he know? he never mentioned a girlfriend ...oh Jesus christ! he turned to say something but he was gone. he stood still. then left the church.

that night he told his family about Sunday's mass. with that, in mind and tomorrow's concert, lincoln was bush-tired and climb into bed. though five minutes later he groaned when he felt a body next to him.

"oh, god, can't you give it a rest luc-"

he blinked. it was Lori. and she had soft loving eyes. she kissed his lips and snuggled in close.

"shhh...go to sleep lincy"

she placed his head between her awesome boobage. lincoln's eyes drooped. he kneaded one of them and closed his eyes. his slow relaxed breathing along with Lori's body close to him made him knock out.

Lori stroked his hair and sighed. this whole thing was a mess. it was like everything fucked itself since she left. she brushed her frizzy hair out of the way and laid her head on the pillow. she knew that she had to come back for college in a few days. she knew come Christmas it wasn't gonna be very merry when she comes to visit and stay during the Christmas vacation. she just hopes beyond hope that lina would be found safe and sound. if anything lina would be the best Christmas gift of all.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Chapter: Hope and closure

_** I know i shouldn't apologize for making my readers wait so long. the reason being is writer's block, and thinking where to go. and waiting for my writing mood to pick up. **_

_** the other reason is that I am working on a fan comic of the loud house called "my mom the rock star" which is an ambitious project I am working on, expanding my loudcest universe.**_

_**the story stars luna and lamis and it's a mother-daughter story. it's supposed to have more of a 90s sitcom feel than a loud house feel. which you can find on my deviant art just look up TMNTFAN85 or my Tumblr blog loudhousecomicsandtales2. **_

_**and now, on with our story.**_

* * *

_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_

_I've locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Your advice_

_Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet_

_Cut myself on angel's hair and baby's breath_

_Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black_

_Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Your advice_

* * *

December 25th, 1994, time 2:45 pm

Lincoln did what any boy his age would do.

preoccupy himself with chores. that being taking care of lamis. but to be frank, all energy seemed drained out of him. day or night he was filled with worry. and he cried himself to sleep.

he barely paid attention was going on around him. with Lori home for a week, leni hung out with her, gave her the recent gossip, and ins and outs of the current fashions. lucy and Lynn were out playing outside. he watched them outside the window talking. he knew it was about him.

he knew they wanted to make him happy. he knew that luna was standing behind him as he idly made the baby's milk. he screwed on the cap and checked it if it was too hot. she stepped closer. silence. it wasn't as if it was hard to talk to him. but at these moments when he was the quietest, she knew he was self-tormenting himself.

"David Crosby just went under surgery for a liver transplant operation in Los Angeles."

lincoln only grunted.

luna rubbed her neck and looked down. she turned her head and looked at lamis. then looked at her boyfriend. she walked over and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. he paused before he relaxed. she smiled that easy-going smile.

"why don't you go out and play, build a lego, watch tv...i'll watch lamis for a few hours."

he turned, with wide eyes.

"but-"

she placed a finger on his lips.

"you work too hard. you need time for yourself little man. it's been a hard year for both of us"

he stared.

"i.. I guess I could-"

she cupped his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

"good. now go on, have fun dude."

he hesitated, smiled and nodded.

"Thanks...i...i don't know what I'd do without you"

she grinned.

"Me either, man."

he handed luna the bottle before he walked out. she watched him and sighed before walking to her daughter and picked her up and plop the nipple in her mouth.

"drink up, love. looks like it'll be you and me for a few"

lamis drank her milk with content.

Lincoln got dressed. there were a great many things he could do today. so he decided to give rusty a call and drop by. when he got there, zack and Liam was there along with rusty.

"hey lincoln"

he sat with the guys. Bargs root beer all around, a bowl of chips, and a box of pizza. he was curious as to why all the grub. before i could ask rusty in all his offensive glory just blurt out-

"i hope that fucking OJ gets the book thrown him. dumb nigger shouldn't get away with murder"

okay...

"So uh...Liam! h-hows parvana?"

Liam gave it some thought, and he sipped his soda.

"well, fer one thing she's feeding herself the right foods, due to her religion"

he laid on the bean bag.

"and while pork is against her religion, she has no problem cooking it for me."

zack looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"she cooks for you?"

he nodded.

"and how! not only is she sharing the food of her culture, she cooks American dishes fer me, sometimes fer my family. ma wasn't too sure about it but when she tried her cooking, she was impressed."

he took a swig of root beer and 'ahhh'd'

"not only that, she washes our clothes, she's like the perfect housewife"

lincoln gestured.

"aren't you scared your taking advantage of her?"

Liam nodded.

"yup. i tried to tell her she didn't have to do all of this, but she insisted. i am her man, and so she must serve me while I do the man's work."

rusty snorted.

"you don't even have a job."

Liam shot back.

"I do yard work, I feed the animals, I take the eggs from the chicken, I slaughter the pigs for beef, I milk the cows. so fuck off with that, bitch boy"

rusty grunted.

"Rocky's the bitch boy."

he looked at lincoln.

"ever since your sister Lucy broke up with him, he started wearing dresses. dad beat the living shit out of him the other day for wearing mom's make up."

zack shouted.

"I'M EATING HERE!"

Liam shook his head.

"poor guy, couldn't cope with the breakup and turned queer."

rusty snapped his fingers.

"Zack, you brought the stuff?"

lincoln looked at rusty then at zack, then back at rusty.

"what stuff?"

Zack unzipped his backpack and pulled something out.

three VSH of Alien, Aliens, and alien 3.

Oh, God.

"wait-i can't see all three movies... I got to get back in a few hours."

rusty rolled his eyes.

"Okay, baby. we'll watch the first then. baby steps, right?"

zack slide the tape out of its cover.

"let's watch the movie that's destined to be a classic."

Liam bit into his pizza.

"let's get to it then, i gotta get home by five for dinner."

lincoln sat as he was about to witness the very thing he feared...

"g-great"

he gulped.

* * *

Luna carried lamis and sat on the couch, she snatched the remote from luan.

"Hey!"

luan growled.

"My turn for the telly, poser."

luan, in a blood-red checkered skirt, a black button-up shirt, her checkered shirt had pins decorated, her face in makeup, black eyeliner, the works. making her look like a punkish-grunge girl. and luna wasn't impressed by her sudden rebellious style of choice.

"I'm no poser!"

Luna rolled her eyes.

"dude, you're hanging around roger Klotz, you're just trying to make yourself look got so he can fuck your funny bone"

luan stood up. shaking angrily.

"fuck you, incest freak!"

luna shot back.

"get bend, bitch!"

luan was seething and walked passed her and up the stairs. when luna looked at the tv, she rolled her eyes. fresh prince? really? she changed the channel. Beverly Hills? meh. Rosanne? psh. luna stopped at a little show that was called 'my so-called life' it was the punk version of Beverly Hills 90210.

"Finally some good quality television."

she laid lamis on her lap and wrap her arms around her daughter warmly and smiled. while she watched the show, she couldn't help but feel... happier. and the more she thought about it, the more it slowly dawned on her as to why.

Lina was gone.

she was gone and luna was happy. she felt kinda shitty. after all, lincoln has been beating himself up about it. going into a deep depression. but she noticed lincoln coping by spending more time with lamis. and as she watched she felt like all was right with the world.

as it should be! Lamis is their daughter and why shouldn't lincoln spend time with her? why add lina who is nothing more than a bastard. with Ruth and her baby on the way, she or he would make a better brother or sister for lamis anyway. she heard steps going down the stairs. she turned her head to see leni holding a VSH. and she had a cute smile and seemed excited.

"what's up, blondie?"

she blinked.

"i'm not blondie, i'm leni. silly"

luna forgot she was boarder line retarded. honestly, it was a good thing leni was on disability cause she wouldn't last outside in the real world. speaking of which. she changed the channle to TV and right on the dot.

this is true story

(true story)

of seven people, living together-

"Luna! look what i found!"

leni got into her field of vision holding the tape.

"what's that?"

she turned it, and it read: "Lincoln dancing to ICE ICE Baby"

luna's eyes widen and grabbed the remote to switch it to channle 3, which was nothing but a blue screen.

"pop it in!"

she leni did so and leap and sat with her sister, the tv fizzed but then the picture came up. and the familiar song oc vinilla ice's ICE ICE BABY's muic video playing. and in front of the tv was nine year old lincoln. in his tighty whitey's dancing and mimicing vinilla ice's dance

Luna barked out laughing as he held her daughter. watching lincoln shaking his ass. the dance went on for awhile, till luna and leni heard a snicker of laughter.

"Hey, Hot stuff"

it was lori. lincoln spun around and covered his crotch and held out a hand.

"LORI! ARE YOU FUCKING FILMING ME!?"

Lynn sr. yelled.

"DID I JUST HEAR THE F WORD?!"

their father came into view with a belt. lincoln cried out and tried to run. but he grabbed him by the panties and yank. revealing lincoln's ass cheeks.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CURSING GODDAMNIT!"

"B-But you just took the lord name's in vain!"

"are you back talking?!"

"oh my god, dad don't!"

lori yelped. lincoln got out of his dad's clutches and ran towards the stairs. their father followed with the belt.

"i warned you!"

lori followed the camera shaking. following up the stairs, catching enough time to see lincoln open luna and luan's door. he followed, and so did she.

"Luna! save me! save me!"

Luna being 13 and barely getting into the punk rock phase looked at her brother as he cilmb up the twin bed and scrambled behind her.

"Lincoln loud! get back down here and get your spanking!"

"whoa, chill pops, what's he done wrong?"

lynn sr pointed.

"you should know, he's been saying bad words ever since you two started hanging around!"

lori's voice cut in.

"give him a break, dad. he's just a kid"

lynn turned and pointed.

"shut that camera off, NOW!"

"F-F-Facist!"

lynn turned and yelled-

"SEE? SEE?! WHERE DID HE GET THAT FROM?"

Luna shot back.

"he's right, you commie bastard."

lynn roared.

"WHAT-WHAT-WHHHAT?!"

After that, the cam was turned off.

luna and leni sat there speechless.

"i remember that, he spanked both of us."

luna muttered.

"he ground us from hanging out for a week."

luna recalled. it wasn't a big deal. but lincoln always stuck around luna like glue.

"...i think that was bad."

luna shrugged.

"at least mom and dad doesn't know lam-"

their mother walked in.

"don't know what honey?"

luna shurgged.

"nothing."

rita hmmed and grabbed the remote switching and turning the station to the news. she sat between them. and the first thing they saw was a report of missing children. some believing it was connected to lina as shown on tv. luna sighed and almost forget they made it on the news. she suddenly just wanted to go lay down and sleep.

* * *

December 26th, 1994: time 9:14 pm

despite his troubled mind lincoln went with ruth that Saturday night to the beets concert. for the next few hours, he would forget his troubles. as they had good seats. not too far, but not too close. somewhere in the middle and yet he could see them.

and as they rocked he cheered and threw out the goats as did ruth who shouted out an arm wrap around his waist and pulled him close they both headbanged to the rock n roll.

I need mo' allowance yodelayee!

I need mo' allowance yodelayeoo!

I need mo' allowance yodelayeoo!

Why? Because I do!

Yodelayeoo!

Lincoln danced in place and the crowd was going nuts. this was the best thing he ever experienced. he watched as the beets rocked and rolled. ruth cheered and held him close he grinned ear to ear. though he wondered if a girl being pregnant should be here in the first place? well, it didn't matter. he was having a good time.

the day before he saw aliens with the guys. and honestly? it wasn't so bad. scary but not as scary. after that day, he went back home feeling renewed. that was until he saw the evening news which talked about a ring of baby napping. lina was mentioned. and this depressed him to no end.

that night, he and luna spend the night up in their pad, in the attic. they laid lamis in a crib they put up and laid together on a single bunk bed. they talked for hours. luna mentioned about his little dance of ICE ICE BABY. he groaned nearly forgetting about it.

she chuckled and hugged him and whispered how much she loved him and sealed it with a kiss. lincoln smiled and sighed happily. he has forgotten about those golden days. he forgot how much he loved her, and how much he enjoyed being with her even when he was younger, and last year. the year they started.

somehow he passed out safe in her arms.

the next day he spent all his time getting ready for the show. ruth picked him up around seven and drove to a burger place for a bite, and left for the concert at 8:30 now he was rocking to the beets.

song after song they sang and he and ruth rocked their socks off. throwing the horns and headbanging. an hour or so and it ended. the two walked out. and lincoln was excited. totally spazzed out and rambling. ruth smiled and chuckled. she placed a hand on her belly.

"..so, you think i should move in with your family?"

he looked at her with raised brows.

"uh. if you want, sure."

she smiled.

"no pressure, dude. i just figured since the kid's growing, you should ya know, spend more time with me and the baby."

he nodded.

"i get it."

he sighed and rubbed his neck.

"dad's happy about it."

she snorted and laughed.

"Yeah, no shit."

they walked in the parking lot. many getting into their cars and driving out. ruth walked to hers and lincoln waited for her to unlock the passenger side. when someone shouted.

"HEY!"

Lincoln turned his head and saw George Sully Robinson. he didn't think much of it since he and ruth were friends again but as he got closer, the more lincoln realized George was hammered. he stumbled forward and swung a finger downward.

"you little mother fucker."

lincoln was alarmed by this, he heard ruth cursed under her breath and walked around the car and stopped beside lincoln as George stopped swaying forward and back.

"George, what are you doing here? and are you...are you drunk?"

he burped.

"I came to see the show, but then I saw you two."

he glanced at lincoln, then looked at ruth.

"word is you knocked yourself up with this chicken shit."

ruth frowned.

"what does it matter to you? we're not together"

he glared.

"he's the reason why you broke up with me!"

she puckers her lips angrily.

"can't lie, he was better in the sack than you."

lincoln looked at her shocked, then at sully who stood steaming. his arms were shaking.

"what? you gonna hit me, faggot?"

she dared him. George was upset, drunk, and red in the face. he took one look at lincoln and swung his fist and hit him in the eye. ruth gasped sharply as lincoln held his face. ruth retaliated and swiftly kicked george square on the nards. he dropped to his knees and she kicked him in the chin. his head flew back and he fell to his side.

lincoln watched and suddenly felt a hand grab his arm. ruth opened the door and shoved him in roughly. once he was in, he was shaking a bit. when she got to the driver's seat she rammed the key into the slot and pulled back without looking, nearly hitting someone, then burnt rubber.

the drive was quiet enough, save for the radio.

lincoln looked at her. and he heard her sniffing and trying to control her breathing.

"damnit!"

she rammed her fist on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't think he'd find out."

she gripped the steering wheel and was shaking. breathing harder. lincoln gulped.

"it's okay, you didn't know, shit happens"

she shook her head.

"it shouldn't have! we were set to have a perfect night."

she clenched her teeth.

"and he fucked it all up!"

her voice seemed to slip into a more southern accent. the more she got upset. lincoln sighed and looked at the road. he listened to her frustrated growls and huffs and sighs. finally, she stopped at the edge of the road, shut off the car and leaned back. he looked at her with concern.

she placed her fingers under her eyes and wiped them, she pushed her bangs up and lincoln got to see beautiful stunning blue eyes. his heart throbbed at the sight and he was captivated. mascara smudged. but she was beautiful none the less. but just as she revealed them, her bangs covered them again. only for her to reach for the glove compartment and pull out an Alice band in aqua blue and slide it over her head. she grabbed a tissue and wiped her messy eyes. lincoln never has seen her cry, mad maybe but this?

"Fuck my life."

she croaked.

she looked at him and gasped.

"Oh, shit"

she whined.

"your parents are gonna kill me, then your sister's gonna bring me back to life and then kill me"

she cupped his face in her trembling hands.

"oh, lincoln sweetie, I'm so sorry"

he said nothing but allowed her to pet and caressed his cheek. he did flinch when she touched the bruise a little on the edge. she sighed heavily and kissed his lips, his nose and then gently on his wound.

"I'm terrible."

lincoln frowned.

"Stop it, it's not your fault"

she whined.

"yes it isssss"

she sniffled and kissed his lips. lincoln reached around the back of her head and kissed back, pushing his tongue. she squeaked as he got aggressive with his kiss. he cupped her breast in one hand and she covered his hand with her own. once the kiss broke she was panting.

"...you know. I'd love to get it on right now but."

she looked over her shoulder as cars passed by.

"but I could give you a quick blow job."

lincoln blushed. but reached for his zipper. ruth adjusted herself then lower her head down to his semi-erect pecker. lincoln's head back against the seat while she did her magic.

about half an hour they got to the loud house. everyone was asleep it seemed. and she entered with him, she went straight to the kitchen to grab a washcloth and grabbed something frozen returning to the living room where he sat and she handed it to him.

taking it he placed it gently on his eye. she sat slide her hands under his shirt and caressed his lean chest. she then slid it off him and tossed the shirt before leaning in and started smothering his chest with kisses. lincoln moaned softly. he didn't know what's gotten over her but ever since she gave him head (and it was amazing) she was giving him a lot of attention.

the soft smacking of lips over his body. she then grabbed his crotch and he flinched. she rubbed and looked at him with those wonderful blue eyes. she had a cat's smile.

"I'm gonna fuck you."

lincoln blushed as she reached for his crotch.

five minutes in she was riding him on the couch.

lincoln knew this was risky. but ruth was that type of thrill-seeking dame. maybe it was her way to make herself feel better. either way, lincoln took in the pure bliss of pleasure. he sighed and held her hips. and watched her go up and down.

"oh linc, you feel so good i think I'm-"

the door of master bedroom opens. Rita came out in her robe and stopped. both Rita and ruth stared at each other. and ruth moved fast, sliding out of lincoln and sitting down, pushing up her panties. lincoln was confused

"what? why did you-"

he saw his mother suddenly confronting them.

"oh shit."

his face went pale.

"I don't mind your relationship, or the baby coming,"

she said.

"But you can't be fucking on the couch."

oh boy, she used the F word. you knew you were in deep shit.

"s-sorry Mrs. loud"

ruth stuttered.

Rita glared, but her eyes widen when she saw the bruising on lincoln's eye.

"What did you DO?!"

lincoln felt his mother touch his face.

"oh, god. Mrs. loud it was George and-"

Rita yelped.

"HE DID THIS?!"

Ruth was hyperventilating.

"he just came out of nowhere after the show, george, he was drunk, and I stood next to linc"

Rita watched her.

"I tried to stop it, but it happened so fast"

ruth was trembling.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen miss L!"

Rita watched her with concern. she knew there was something wrong. she knew because she has seen this before.

"i-i know that having your's son's kid is totally fucked up,"

ruth said.

"he's like thirteen and i-i dunno."

she was trying to breathe.

"My life's been shit, my dad's an abusive asshole, I and George didn't click anymore"

she gulped.

"and your son was just...there. i...i dunno"

she clenched fists in her hair and started to cry.

"I just felt so out of place and lincoln just makes me feel safe and when George punched him..."

Rita pulled her into a hug and lincoln watched as she consoled her.

"I'm sorry I let it happen Mrs. loud!"

Rita closed her eyes and stroked her plum-colored hair.

"shhh. shhh. it's alright. as long as you took him out of there.."

ruth sniffled.

"I kicked him in the balls and grabbed lincoln into the car and drove out as fast as I could."

Rita sighed.

"then you did right by him."

lincoln sighed and looked at them. his mother calmed her down. ruth looked at Rita.

"I just...i want to belong you know?"

Rita nodded.

"and your welcome here."

ruth smiled softly.

"...so...can I move in?"

* * *

December 27th, time 8:34 Pm

Lemy was nothing but a street bum. so was his sister Lyra. they were born homeless and they struggled. but they managed. sometimes they did things they weren't proud of.

like selling their body for sex. but somehow that seemed a lot more wholesome than stealing kids and selling them off to an orphanage lead by this crazy bitch nun.

they ran up into an old abandon church building, holding a bag of McDonald's they just bought with their dirt money. lemy was about 14, his sister, 16. he wore a leather jacket, a skull and crossbones bandana, and cargo pants. he had long messy hair. and had tats over his arms. a real scumball.

his sister wore pants and a long shirt with Jesus on it. she was a girl seeking god for the guilt she's done. she chowed down on her burger and looked at lemy who was yet to eat his.

"what?"

she asked.

he shook his head.

"I dunno man, I dunno if we should continue this"

she slapped him.

"don't go soft on me! they pay us good money, and chip and wheatgrass are the reason why we're eating!"

he shook his head.

"we stoled a baby from a woman's stroller man, it ain't right, it ain't right!"

Lyra grabbed him by his shirt and shook him violently.

"I swear to GOD if you puss out on me now-"

suddenly there was a loud bang. and both jumped. they got to their feet and looked up and saw pigeons flying about as if they were startled.

"what was that?"

she muttered.

"...i think... it's Him."

she looked at her younger brother.

"oh, brother not that again."

his eyes scanned the area. scratching his head, a few fleas jumped out.

"it's gotta be...it's gotta be the quail!"

Lyra sneered at him.

"retard, there's no such thing as quailman!"

she turned and smacked her brother upside the head.

"eno-"

suddenly rope came from the top of the ceiling and wrap around her waist and she was pulled up. she yelped and started screaming before she was silenced. lemy pull a pistol and looked up in the abyss.

"Lyra?!"

he was shaking with fear. the rumors were true. rumors of a creature a quail man. such words from the mouth brought fear in the blood of the criminal underworld.

"LYRA!"

Suddenly she dropped and groaned. he got on his knees.

"Lyra!"

he checked on her, she seemed okay, just knocked out. then, he felt a gust of wind. he stood up. shaking like a leaf. his eyes turned to the corners, then swiftly turned with his pistol. but a strong hand grabbed his wrist and turned it up, and squeezed.

"ARGH!"

He dropped it. before he felt a palm hit his chin making him fall back and fell on his ass. before lemy was lifted off the ground by strong hands he saw the rugged face of a man with a belt tied to his head. his brown eyes stared hard at lemy. he walked him forward and lemy's head turned over his shoulder and saw the 100 feet drop cars passing by, people walking on the pavement. he turned and for the first time in his life. he felt scared.

"DON'T KILL ME, MAN! DON'T-DON'T KILL ME!"

"I'm not going to kill you."

he gulped and was shaking.

"tell me, whose the ring leader of the operation?"

lemy stuttered.

"w-wah-what oper-"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! CHIP! WHEATGRASS, THE BABY RING OPERATION!"

"Oh, God."

lemy gulped.

"...i-i-i"

he was suddenly shaking.

"WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE ARE THEY BEING KEPT!?"

Lemy screamed.

"THE SAINT JOHN'S ORPHANAGE! ON JULIA ADAM'S STREET! ACROSS THE CIRCLE K!"

He lowered lemy. and lemy stared at him. lemy was as white as shit. against his better judgment. he had to ask.

"w..Waht are you?"

he whimpered out.

Quail man lifted him up, nose to nose.

"I'M QUAILMAN."

He turned and pushed him to the floor. lemy lifted himself with his elbows and watched as the man with the belt around his head, his underwear over his shorts spread his red towel cape and dropped back off the edge of the building. lemy crawled and looked down, and he was gone. he leaned back and smiled. he smiled widely and started to laugh. louder and louder. gripping his flea-infested hair and simply lost his sanity right then and there.

* * *

it was a deep and dark December. it was the 28th. and when Lola found out a few days before, she never could have believed it. her friend Meli was very sick. she was confused but it was easy to understand when her mother came in to tell her. she explained that Meli had Leukemia. a form of cancer and she was going under treatment. for better or for worse Lola had to be there. she couldn't forgive herself if she didn't. she took the Mexican girl under her wing when she came to her class.

because of Lola Meli had many friends. and so were they. when Lola was...raped. (an ugly word Lola wish never to hear or utter) Meli would come over and they would play and she made things better. besides lincoln of course. the drive was quiet. lola's mind wandered towards the events that had to happen in the last three months.

her being kidnapped, lina being kidnapped, and now meli.

life had its ups and downs. but she can pull through. she had too. with her relationship with lincoln deepened, it was just nice to have someone to turn too. the only thing is, luna and ruth seem to be his top girlfriends. she didn't like that. she wanted to be top bitch for once.

pushing those thoughts aside she went into the hospital. once the woman at the desk told them the floor and room number, they went up the elevator. until finally, they went into the room where meli stayed in.

inside meli was in bed, with all the hookups on her, she looked alright. but she seems so fragile.

"Hello, meli."

"hi"

said she.

Lola sat on the chair as did her mother on the other side of the room.

"so how are you?"

Lola remembered how it started. for one, meli bruised easily. she didn't too well either, she felt so weak and tired. in fact they thought it was a flu or fever. '

"i'm okay. i'm been taking my chemotherapy."

lola blinked.

"chemo?"

meli nodded.

"it's medicine to help me get better."

Lola nodded.

"It just...it makes me feel sick" she sighed.

"and it' making my hair fall out."

lola gaped. but closed her mouth. she reached and placed her hand on hers.

"don't worry, sweetie. i have plenty of wigs. when you get better, we can accessorize and doll you up!"

meli smiled soft and nodded.

"That sounds fun."

meli sighed.

"it'll be okay though, I will get better."

Lola smiled and grinned.

"you will."

but before they could continue to talk more a nurse came in.

"it's time for your shot, meli."

Rita stood up and gestured.

"come Lola, we'll see your friend tomorrow, i got things to do."

Lola nodded and hugged her friend.

"I'll see you later, meli"

she hugged back and smiled.

"see you later."

and Lola left.

and though she and her mother went to do the things that needed to be done, she couldn't shake this bad feeling that things might get worse. she just hoped things will get better right after...

* * *

December 28th, 9:30 pm...

Lyle was known as a flamboyant pretty boy. he was thin and had curves. he knew he had the stuff to make a straight guy swoon. at age 15 he made easy money. the femboy was dolled up, he let his light blond hair flow. and he was ready to take another customer.

for you see, Lyle was a street whore.

he didn't choose this, actually. he did. he was certain if he had a family, he'd be daddy's little bitch boy. he once saw a family the other day while he was wandering the streets. he knew them. they were the loud family.

and he always thought if he was apart of it, he'd totally bang the white hair kid. oh well, he struts his stuff ready to go, no one really questioned him. so he was free to do what he wanted. he didn't have any pimp. he was a self-made manwhore.

men, women, trannies, you name it, he was game.

speaking of louds...

he smirked.

Mr. loud sr. came to him one night around 12am, in a trenchcoat. says he was bored with the wife. said he needed some excitement. and boy did lyle give it to him. he kept it hush-hush though. you be surprised how many good Christian men like to dip their dick in little boy toosh.

he grinned.

he was a sinner and he loved to make good men sin.

girls are another story.

a car pulled up.

the window rolled down.

and he saw a chubby girl.

he walked over and leaned forward.

"...so, you wanna have some fun babe?"

the woman smiled.

"I'm all about the fun baby"

lyle got into the car.

"so, where too?"

the woman drove forward.

"my house."

Lyle nodded.

"50 for oral, 80 for a good fuck. you know,-"

he looked her up and down. she had a thick body. her eyes were bloodshot. must have been a late night. he smiled at her and asked.

"rough day?"

the woman smiled.

"i just got out of work."

he nodded.

"i see."

she then added.

"I'm an entertainer, a clown for parties."

he smirked.

"kids huh? i bet it does get tiring."

Gloria Wayne Gracie smile widen.

"yeah. but you do what you can."

he nodded and it became silent, save for the radio that played:

_I've got a bad disease_

_from my brain is where i bleed_

_insanity it seems_

_it's got me by my soul to squeeze_

_Where's all the love for me_

_with all the dying trees i scream_

_The angels in my dreams yeah_

_they turn to demons of greed thats me_

_Where I go I just dont know_

_I've got to got to gotta take it slow_

_When I find my peace of mind_

_I'm gonna give ya some of my good time_

_Today love smiled on me_

_it took away my pain say please_

_Oh let your ride be free_

_you gotta let it be oh yeah_

_Where I go I just dont know_

_I've got to gotta gotta take it slow_

_When I find my peace of mind_

_I'm gonna give ya some of my good time_

when they got to the house it was actually nice. Lyle smiled and knew he was gonna make good money tonight. he turned to the woman who was walking into the kitchen. he made himself at home and sat down.

he looked around and sighed. he needed a nice place like this. maybe he should find a sugar daddy and just retire from all of this. it was a nice thought but he knew it wouldn't end his needs for living. he heard her come in and when he turned he smiled. she thrust a drink towards him.

now he wasn't stupid. you can't just drink something you are offered. he took it though. and she stared. she drank his. he glanced at it. it looked to be orange juice.

"if you don't mind, i'm not thirsty-"

suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his throat and he gripped her arms and tried to yank them. but she was stronger than she looked. her eyes watered as he looked into the eyes of a grim woman, who bared her teeth as she started to squeeze his windpipe. he kicked and clawed at her arms and tried to breathe. grunting. Gloria pushed his body til he was on his knees as she strangled him.

she drooled from the corner of her mouth as Lyle felt his oxygen being cut off. his eyes rolled back as he clenched his teeth. slowly he felt the life was being drained from him. his last thoughts before everything turned black were...

Fucking women.

December 29th, 8:39 am.

a few seconds ago the doorbell rang.

Lincoln didn't bother to wake. but the Lincoln awoke with a start.

Lana and Lola were on top of his bed. shaking him.

"LINCOLN! LINCOLN! GET UP! GET UP!"

Lincoln arose.

"Whaaaaat?!"

they each tugged his arms.

"c'mon! you need to come see! c'mon! c'mon!"

having being yanked forward he followed clumsily. his sleepy eyes were drooping and he yawned. he was taken downstairs and could see his sisters already crowding. this made him curious. more so when he heard his mother crying.

"what's going on?"

lincoln croaked.

Lynn, lucy turned. they had emotional looks on their face. luna stood holding lamis, ruth leaned against the wall sniffling. when lincoln turned his head his mother turned and held a small baby. it had black hair but...

"..."

he bolted and shoved anyone who was in his way and snatched the baby. taking a closer look, he knew it was his. it was lina. her blue sparkling eyes seem to recognize him instantly and her chubby baby hands reached.

a swirl of emotions hit him like an atom bomb. his eyes watered and he held his daughter close to him. his lips stretched into a frown. overcome by the raw feeling of finally having his baby girl. he started to weep and began kissing her face. she giggled and he nuzzled her face and cried even harder.

he struggled to keep his breathing as he took in large gasps of air and sobbed.

The family stood and watched. each sister shedding a tear. lucy held her hands together over her heart and felt his happiness. seeing him like this, seeing him happy made lucy happy and she knew why she was so smitten by him in the first place.

"h-how?"

he asked.

"she was in a basket, on the doorstep"

ruth said.

"I answered the door and I got your mom."

luna nodded.

"looks like they tried to cover her up by dying her hair"

rita took a strand of her hair and looked at it.

"it looks washable, hopefully."

lincoln hugged lina close. and gave her the stink eye.

"like i'd trust you around her again"

rita looked crushed. and the rest just stared.

"whoa, whoa. bro. c'mon. harsh."

lincoln said nothing.

"rita, kids, come quick"

lynn sr. said, the loud crowd went into the living room to see on tv, a fat broad in a uniform resembling that of a nazi general. the words below read 'ring leader of child kidnapping'

the news woman explained:

moments an hour ago michigan police have apprehended the ring leader of a baby kidnapping ring. many children who had gone missing for years have either died or has grown to their teenage years, many children were adopted by parents who unknowingly adopted a stolen child.

she turned to the poilce cheif.

"sir, can you tell us how you found this out"

the cheif looked to be in his fourties. he had a thick mustash and wore a trenchcoat. his musctash wiggled from side to side.

"we gotten a call from an anoymous caller. but if you ask me, i know it was it was the vigilanti, quail man."

the woman blinked. and asked-

"and how do you know?"

the poilce cheif turned and pointed.

"he left his mark."

and the camera turned to see the building which had been raided, a red Q painted over the building. the news reporter turned to the camera.

"and there you have it, the amazing quail man has done it again, fighting for truth, justice and the american way. if there are parents out there missing their children, please report to the michigan police department in royalwoods."

lincoln sat on the couch and cradled his daughter. luna sat down and wrap his arms around his shoulders and squeezed gently. he shuddered a sigh and leaned onto luna. rita watched them for a moment. and then it just...clicked.

she looked at lynn who looked just as happy. infact everyone was. but the way luna had been with lincoln...espeisally around lamis...there was no denying, she couldn't ignore this no longer.

luna and lincoln were involved. and it seems that lamis...oh god.

she calmed herself and cleared her throat.

"well everyone... let's start breakfest, lynn if you please"

lynn sr nodded.

"i'm on it sweetie"

he kissed her cheek and went off. her children followed, but stopped luna and lincoln short. both held their babes in arms and looked at their mother. she gestured to the master bedroom.

"i want to talk about something, if you don't mind"

they looked at each other. but complied and as they entered the room, rita closed it and locked it, turning to his children she eye balled them both. arms crossed. she sighed. and spoke.

"Lamis is your child isn't it?"

luna and lincoln's face turn white as shit.

"NO!"

Both said in unison.

rita pinched her temples and sighed heavily.

"don't lie to me. i have been watching you two for a long time."

lincoln was growing nervous.

"...your going to seperate us, arn't you?"

luna turned and hissed.

"Lincoln!"

he turned to her.

"she knows, luna, why hide it?"

rita stared and covered her mouth. she turned her head away and was thinking things over. she could do that, she should do that, but then it would tear the family apart and already they've suffered enough.

"so it's true..."

luna barked.

"and so what if it is? shit happens mom! but we own up to our mistake!"

lincoln snarled.

"mistake?!"

luna's mouth was agape.

"i-i didn't mean that!"

lincoln looked very angry. and held lina.

"dude, we weren't suppose to have a kid, we used-"

oh right...they didn't use a condom...

luna shut her eyes tightly.

"little man, we've been through hell-"

"and it looks like we're at the end of our rope!"

he looked at his mother.

"yeah, mom. we had sex. we fell in love, and lamis came out of that love"

rita breathed in and out.

"do you two really love each other?"

they nodded with no question.

"...and what of ruth?"

luna spoke up.

"we're sharing."

oh god. rita walked passed them and sat on the bed. she kneaded her knees as she was in deep thought. she finally looked at them. she didn't look happy but...

"i'm willing to keep this a secret."

they relaxed.

"but-"

they stiffened.

"promise me you two won't ruin your bond...love end and sometimes it can get ugly."

they looked at each other.

"...sometimes we do fight..."

luna confessed.

"i mean, when lina came to our lives, knowing where she came from..."

she looked at her brother.

"what sam did to him..."

rita watched them.

"you shouldn't blame lina for what sam did..."

luna's eyes watered.

"i know, i'm sorry."

they faced each other, and lincoln touched luna's face. displaying his affection in front of their mother. rita watched as they silently looked into each other's eyes. she sighed and patted the edge of the bed.

"sit, and tell me...how did it started..and tell me what are you two fighting about"

* * *

December 29th. 10.00 PM On the dot.

Penelope was a good girl.

she was pregnant and happy.

her parents, not so much.

cause one she was too young, and because Clyde was black.

but when word got out that some girl named Chloe was sniffing around her man.

shit hit the fan and that girl is gonna get her ass turn to grass.

she found Clyde with his friends, Zach, rusty, Liam (who had his new chick with him, parvana) and lincoln who had his daughter lina with them. among them was Chloe. who acted like she was high class and shit.

when she tapped her shoulder, chole turned and Penelope let her have it. one swing and the bitch went down like a tone of bricks. the boys stared, shocked by what had happened. Penelope grabbed Clyde's junk and shouted.

"THIS IS MINE! THIS WHERE MY CHILD CAME FROM, I OWN THIS!"

Chole got up but the redhead pounced and started to punch the shit out of her face. luna who happens to come out of the house placing lamis on a baby rocker seat saw this and leap into action to retrain the fiery redhead.

"dude, what the hell's going on, i been gone for like five seconds!"

lincoln yelped.

"Penelope came out of nowhere!"

Liam sipped his can of Shasta.

"welp. word is Clyde been going 'round with Chloe, looks like Penelope came to set the record straight, I reckon."

Penelope hissed and spat.

"WHOOOORRREE!"

She had a fist full of chole's black and white shirt.

"I'LL FUCKING CUT YOUR TITS OFF!"

Chloe screamed.

"will you faggots help me with this crazy bitch?!"

rusty and lincoln chipped in, when she was finally off Chloe, Chloe got up and ran crying. Liam sipped his coke again.

"Never a dull moment in the loud house"

lincoln snorted.

"shut up Liam."

Penelope turned and slapped Clyde across the face.

"Fuck you! we're through!"

she stomped off, Clyde chased after her.

"baby! wait! she didn't mean nothing to me!"

lincoln stared and shook his head.

"welp, doesn't surprise me"

said rusty.

"that's what niggers do."

Luna shook her head.

"Alright, everyone get the fuck out of here."

she grabbed lincoln's shoulder, then pointed behind her.

"c'mon man. we need to go to the store. help me with the baby seats"

lincoln nodded and went out to help his sister.

lincoln and luna strapped the baby seats. it had been a long time since Lina's seat was fastened into the back of the old' vanzilla. lincoln sometimes couldn't believe his eyes. when he woke up, he was certain it was a dream, but this morning there she was, sleeping next to lamis. and he cried.

it was just such a wonderful feeling to have your baby back. if he ever met quail man, he'd thank him. he would really thank him. because of him, he got his daughter back. and he just...umm, yeah...just ...thankful.

with ruth moving in, ready to pop the baby in a couple of months, lincoln loud was gonna be a father of three. and that was a big number if he did say so himself. still, there was a matter of the fact their mother knows...

while putting the seats in, lincoln asked-

"do you think mom will tolerate is for long?"

luna sighed and yank the belt over the baby seat.

"I dunno man, I guess. in case mom kicks us out at least we have the pickles to lean into."

suddenly lucy spoke.

"have you heard?"

both yelped and turned to see the goth/grunge girl.

"Ronnie and Bobby were kicked out of the house."

she said.

"They live with the Pattersons now."

"The Pattersons?"

lincoln said.

"I know them, that Michael Patterson's a real dreamboat"

luna grinned. lincoln glared.

"what? you can say shit about other girls, but I can't say a boy is cute?"

lucy ignored them.

"either way, not much is known as to why maria kicked them out. but suspected it's because they were caught having sex."

lincoln stared.

"no."

lucy smiled.

"it's obvious..."

a pregnant pause.

"Ronnie's pregnant."

luna snorted and laughed.

"oh shit, oh man!"

she called out.

"HEY RUTH!"

Ruth's head popped out from the window.

"yeah?"

"ronnie got knocked up by her own brother!"

ruth replied-

"Gnarly."

lucy leaned against lincoln.

"oh dearest sister, may i please have my time with our Lord?"

Luna blinked.

"uhh..sure, knock yourself out."

Lucy grinned.

"that's the idea..."

luna glared.

"no. don't you dare knock yourself up!"

lucy pawed at lincoln's shirt.

"within time I will..."

Luna sighed.

"Jesus..."

Lucy didn't miss a beat.

"Jesus abandon our family the moment our brother dipped his dick into your pussy"

luna shuddered.

"dude, shut up! someone could hear!"

lucy continued.

"from lincoln, to clyde, to her own brother...the laws of the universe is turning,"

she looked at you, the reader.

"you might even that this is the loudcest universe"

luna huffed.

"your fucking retarded."

lucy looked at her.

"i'm surprised lamis didn't turn out retarded."

luna's hand turned to balled fists.

"what the FUCK did you just say?"

lucy hide behind lincoln.

"obviously our child will be superior."

luna snapped.

"fuck you man! he's mine!"

"ours."

"the hell he is."

"you need to share."

lincoln face palm and looked at luna.

"calm down, let's just get our daughters into the carseat"

luna snorted and walked passed them.

"stupid lil goth fag piece of shit."

lincoln sighed and looked at lucy.

"now why would you-"

she kissed him on the lips and then climb into the van.

"because I can, my lord."

lincoln blinked and sighed.

* * *

the drive over was loud and rowdy as always, what was once dull and quiet, due to the fact lina was missing, Lola raped, and other things going around them seem to be renewed.

the family was on their road to recovery. but the fact remains that lincoln's mom knew the true nature of his relationship with luna. she even told them that they were young and blind to see that this could be a phase.

emotions confused mixed with the need to bond with someone. this seems to upset luna. of course, maybe it was because it was true. lincoln always feared luna opening her eyes and realizing maybe it was a mistake. maybe he would realize that too.

luna, however, refused to believe that she and lincoln would part. but either way, their mom chose to accept this and them. because the family had already been through hell. he paused when he felt a handhold his. he turned and looked at luna's smiling face. and her hand squeezed.

maybe he was just overthinking. maybe they'd stay together forever. at long as she loved him. but he worried. they couldn't be like mom and dad. he seen relationships break and he himself experienced it. he wanted to kiss her and tell her never to leave him. cause if she did, it be like dying.

his heart ached. and luna seemed to understand what he was thinking. she looked towards the front, and leaned in and have lincoln's forehead a kiss. and a whisper. 'i love you' this seemed to ease his troubled heart and he shut his eyes. he needed to stay positive.

when they got to Wal-mart the kids spread out like Vikings on a Christian church full of monks. and searched for whatever nice things they can afford on their allowance. lincoln had lamis and lina on the double stroller. he looked up the toy aisle to see what he can get.

lina was fond of a barney plush. which he gladly gave to her. lamis looking and desired it as well looked at her father and pouted. lincoln turned and looked around and grabbed a Baby Bop plush and handed it to her which she right away hugged. satisfied lincoln strolled along and for once in his meaningless life, felt happy.

hell, if things were still good after today, he'd get all cuddly and romantic with luna... speaking of which. he checked his wallet. and he had enough for the kid's toys, but not enough to buy luna something. oh well, it looks like lincoln's penis will be gift enough. he grinned like an idiot when he thought of putting a bow around his cock.

but he stopped when he smelled it. the putrid smell of fresh baby shit. he nearly gagged. lucky for him he had the bag of baby stuff. meaning there was diapers, wipes. he strolled them forward he left the plush toys on the stroller seats. then swung the bag over his shoulders and took the two kids with him he walked in and smelled the fresh scent of pines. he carefully laid both tots on the baby station board and checked who crap themselves.

it was lamis. and he was filled with dread. lamis was known to poop a lot. she eats, drinks, and craps like a horse. he sighed and lowered his head. he reached and pulled the plastic box of wipes. and he undid lamis's diapers. and with a shaking hand flipped it down. and there it was. green-brown, (Breen?) sloppy gravy shit. and the smell, oh god the smell. lincoln now knew how the jews must feel when Hitler gassed them.

he sighed and started to wipe her. but regardless of it all, he was happy. just so very happy to have his children. and by god, he will KILL those who would fuck with them. he had enough of the stress that life put him through. as if God was testing him. well, he wasn't in the mood to be tested!

when he was done cleaning her up, he washed his hands before grabbing his kids. an older man looked at him with a raised brow, as lincoln pulled the door back with a pinkie finger. the man shook his head and muttered. lincoln set his kids on their strollers before walking out. that's when Lynn sped walk over to him and muttered.

"hide me"

he looked at her quizzically

"what's the matter with you?"

she peeked over his shoulder, and said-

"it's Lainey and Alice."

her eyes shift back and forth.

"everyone caught them making out."

lincoln blinked, shocked.

"they're total dykes dude. and if I get caught hanging with them..."

her eyes rolled and she huffed out a sigh.

"they'll think I'm gay. and I got too much of a reputation to see my name tarnished"

he raised a brow and sighed.

"c'mon. let's find mom and dad"

she nodded but kept looking over her shoulder.

"...you know, luna likes girls"

he muttered.

"yeah, but she has you."

she paused.

"I did catch her and ruth making out."

he nodded.

"I know. it's kinda hot...sometimes I join them"

he grinned. Lynn slugged his shoulder.

"Pig,"

she grunted.

he rubbed his shoulder and sighed.

"ever wonder what will happen in the future?"

she asked.

"like what?"

she shrugged.

"you can't honestly think things will last forever, right?"

he stopped.

"what are you implying?"

she rubbed the back of her neck. and shrugged. but lincoln didn't say anything. in fact, he didn't want to hear it. he was sick of Lynn sometimes. one night she's necking him giving him a handjob, the next she's talking shit about luna, or too busy with sports to spend actual real-time with him that didn't involve sports. but before he could say a word, the stack of TV'S in the store had breaking news:

_one suspect who was apart of the baby kidnapping ring was shot today during a transfer to the state prison. a man is known as Richard Denning a father of one of the kidnapped children who later died this week disguised himself shot the young man, named Lemy Louderson._

lincoln and Lynn looked at the mug shot of this so-called lemy. lincoln showed no emotion. Lynn however, sneered at the tv and spat at it.

"good riddance! I hope he sucks cock in hell."

lincoln sighed, and turned just as their mother turned a corner.

"there you are! come on! let's go! we're going to golden corral."

* * *

Micheal Patterson didn't turn a blind eye.

he knew ronnie was pregnant.

so did his parents. but they didn't say anything. for one, bobby helped around the house a lot. and he paid his parents to rent. and so the life with his friend and his sister was pretty mellow.

but he had to ask. he entered the spare room that bobby and ronnie shared. bobby, who laid on the bed, having an ice cream taco, sat up when his friend came into the room.

"sup, man?"

Bobby asked.

he was unsure how to even start, but he might as well be blunt.

"is the reason why your mom kicked you two out was because of Ronnie's pregnant?"

he stared.

"well, I dunno who it was who knocked her up."

he lied.

"But mom wasn't too happy. she got in her face about it."

bobby leaned back.

"I defended her, mom got pissed and out the door, we went."

Michael nodded.

"and you hadn't report your mom about this?"

he shrugged.

"Why bother? I got a job, Ronnie's still going to school, we can take care of each other"

Micheal nodded.

"Yeah, well."

he sighed and rubbed his neck.

"ya know my sister has a crush on you."

bobby choked on his treat and coughed, pounding his chest. Michael grinned at him and chuckled. shaking his head as he looked at his old-time friend.

"you haven't noticed?"

bobby sat up, swung his legs over the edge of the bed. rubbing his neck.

"no, not really."

though that would explain why ronnie was giving Liz' the 'eye' bobby thought.

"Usually I'd be against it, but since Lori-"

"whoa, whoa."

bobby stopped him.

"That was my fault cause I couldn't keep my hands off other chicks,"

bobby stood up and put up an AC/DC shirt then his vest. he put his hair in a ponytail.

"Besides, I got no time for that."

Michael nodded.

"well, I got to get going, I'm gonna meet the guys"

bobby nodded and watched his friend leave. he laid back and sighed. great. Elizabeth was a little young for him. but then he was banging his own sister. still, he knew this might get ugly. all thought was derailed when ronnie came in, locked the door and walked over and climb the bed. snuggling with bobby she kissed his lips and he kissed back. she grinned and sat on her knees displaying her growing belly. bobby blushed when she grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach.

"I can't believe we're going to have a kid...but..."

she sighed.

"I dunno if we should get the actual doctors involved...what if they find out our baby's ours?"

he blinked.

"Where else can we go to make sure it'll be healthy?"

she chewed her bottom lip.

"I may have an idea,"

she suggested.

he raised a brow.

"Lisa seems to know her way of medical-"

"no way"

he sat up.

"no way in hell! she's like five."

she grumped.

"but she could help us"

he shot back.

"and risk lincoln and his sister knowing that it's our kid?"

she rolled her eyes.

"oh please! it's obvious that lamis is his one of his and sister's kid."

he stared.

"Hello? brown hair, freckles."

she tapped her chin.

"I'm guessing luan or luna...leaning towards luna..."

he sighed rubbed his forehead.

"What makes you say that?"

she smirked.

"well, sometimes I do see them, and they hang out a lot. the other night-"

she chuckled.

"they were in the golden corral, and they were feeding lamis and lina...i watched them and..."

she flipped her wavy hair back.

"I put two and two together."

bobby stared at his girlfriend.

"well... I guess I'll bite the bullet"

she laid against him and kissed his neck.

"Tomorrow we'll see Lisa."

she nodded.

"you know, we'll need to think up baby names once we know the gender"

he nodded.

"that should be fun."

she giggled.

"hell yeah."

they made crazy pregnant love that evening.

* * *

it was nights like these that had a certain peace.

nights that were quiet. peaceful. and for once at ease with the world.

Lincoln Loud laid half-naked, with lucy nuzzling at his throat. the fragrance of her scent filling his nose like anthrax affecting his brain. his arms around her as they cuddled.

an hour ago they had made love. lucy was slow and sensual in bed and she talked dirty. and she could always leave him spent. but lucy could sense something was amiss with her beloved brother. looking at him through her spikey bangs lifted her head and spoke.

"your thinking too much"

he looked at her.

"huh?"

she sat up, covering her nude form with his blanket. she tilts her head down, and he could see her visible blue-white eyes on him. he sighed and scratched an itch. he slumped and sighed and rubbed his face.

"I've had nightmares."

lucy perked.

"not the ones you think."

she paused.

"lay it on me."

lincoln looked at her and sighed.

"I dreamt I was older...and i...i..."

he gulped. feeling sick to his stomach.

"I had dreams where I go too far and-"

another pause.

"have sex with my daughters."

Lucy stared at him.

"..the thought of it is disturbing to you isn't it?"

he nodded.

"I don't mind being with you girls, but the thought of my own daughters..."

he shuddered.

"I think it's a fear of no self-control"

lucy's hand rested against his. he looked up.

"do you believe you would do that?"

he shook his head.

"But what if I change?"

she scoots closer and cupped his face.

"you have a sense of morals and common sense that says otherwise."

he stared and nodded.

"Sometimes I think of an alternate universe where I go out of control."

she rested her head upon his chest.

"you wouldn't do this."

he sighed.

"what if I end up getting each of you pregnant?"

she had a small smile.

"is that an offer?"

his eyes widen.

"what?! NO!"

She grinned.

"if we had a daughter, I will name her Claudia."

he blinked.

"Claudia?"

she nodded.

"if a boy, Lugosi."

he rolled his eyes.

"of course."

she looked up and stole a kiss then crawled on top of him.

"promise you'll give me a son?"

he sighed.

"if mom knows what's going on..."

that's all the answer she needed.

"we'll put a pin on it."

lincoln sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7: at year's end (final chapter)

Author's note:

i know i shouldn't apologize but i feel i should. as i may have kept alot of readers waiting.

i'll be honest i've been struggling to keep interest along with writer's block. i have been drawing alot. focusing a little more on my comic called the school dance. it takes place in 2045 with the third generation of OC's.

starring rosita (daughter of Lugosi and ramona) and Lexington (son of lamis and Lester) my main goal is to prove i can make better stories in comic story arcs than sinkids. and just a while ago i finished a comic i called 'my mom the rock star' the unofficial sequel to 'play it loud' a mother and daughter bonding story.

both of which you can find on deviant art under TMNTFAN85 and my Tumblr loudhousecomicsandtales2

on top of that i had surgery done 3 weeks ago. and i hadn't been able to think of where to go with this fanfic. i have bits and pieces in mind. i may write another chapter unless the story ends here. depending on how i feel this will end.

with that in mind, i have another installment coming. yes, that's right. after this we'll move to the year of 1995 the title i'm thinking i'll call family matters. or perhaps another title. who knows. i got alot to think over.

so sit back and enjoy this next chapter.

and remember the only reason any of my stories will stop is if i'm dead.

(god forbid)

enjoy.

* * *

**_Sit around and watch the tube, but nothing's on_**

**_Change the channels for an hour or two_**

**_Twiddle my thumbs just for a bit_**

**_I'm sick of all the same old shit_**

**_In a house with unlocked doors_**

**_And I'm fucking lazy_**

**_Bite my lip and close my eyes_**

**_Take me away to paradise_**

**_I'm so damn bored I'm going BLIND!_**

**_And I smell like shit_**

**_Peel me off this velcro seat and get me moving_**

**_I sure as hell can't do it by myself_**

**_I'm feeling like a DOG IN HEAT_**

**_Barred indoors from the summer street_**

**_I locked the door to MY OWN CELL_**

**_And I lost the key_**

**_Bite my lip and close my eyes_**

**_Take me away to paradise_**

**_I'm so damn bored I'm going BLIND!_**

**_And I smell like shit_**

**_I GOT NO MOTIVATION_**

**_WHERE IS MY MOTIVATION_**

**_NO TIME FOR THE MOTIVATION_**

**_SMOKING MY INSPIRATION_**

**_Sit around and watch the phone, but no one's calling_**

**_Call me pathetic, call me WHAT YOU WILL_**

**_My mother says to get a job_**

**_But she don't like the one SHE'S got_**

**_When masturbation's lost its fun_**

**_You're fucking lazy_**

**_Bite my lip and close my eyes_**

**_Take me away to paradise_**

**_I'm so damn BORED_**

**_I'm going blind_**

**_And loneliness has to suffice_**

**_Bite my lip and close my eyes_**

**_I was slipping away to paradise_**

**_Some say, "Quit or I'll go BLIND."_**

**_But it's just a myth _**

**_( Longview )-Green Day_**

* * *

December 30th, 1994 - time: 10:34 AM

it was the early morning when ronnie and bobby came to the house. leni was all too happy to see them. but for the rest of the sisters, Lynn, luna, and luan they weren't so keen on them.

But there was one thing they couldn't help but stare.

Ronnie was sporting a belly. and it was painfully obvious she was pregnant.

"of course you come to me"

Lisa sighed.

"very well, I can do a check up on her."

bobby smiled.

"thank you"

he said with gratitude.

Lisa waved a hand.

"come in you two."

and so they did, just as lincoln came out of his own room, dressed in his usual orange t, with 2 blue wavy lines. luan sneered at him before she went down the stairs. lincoln rolled his eyes. seeing luan dressed grunge was pretty pathetic. he stopped to see luna dressed. she smirked.

"get ready little dude, we're going to the pickles to get ruth's stuff."

lincoln nodded.

"Just let me go take a piss"

luna nodded. and he went.

as he was done, the moment he came out of the bathroom and into the hallway, that's when Lynn pounced and got lincoln in a headlock. and squeezed.

"you're coming with me today."

lincoln grunted.

"But I'm supposed to help luna."

Lynn squeezed harder which caused linc to drop to his knees.

"you have other girlfriends too besides luna you know."

lincoln whimpered before Lynn let go and he gasped. only for her to pick him up and dragged him down the stairs. luna was at the door. and Lynn and luna stared at each other. Luna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"yeah, okay. I get it"

Lynn grinned and snapped her fingers at luna's face. luna sneered. before Lynn pulled lincoln out of the house and went to the garage. and she grabbed her bike. lincoln went to his.

"so where too?"

Lynn grinned.

"Gus Games And Grub."

his eyes widen.

"I babysat betty and Howard Deville's twins the other day,"

she said as she pulled out a wallet with a thickness indicating she was in the money.

"I've been saving up, stinkon. I heard gus installed the new alien vs. predator game."

she put the wallet back into her pocket.

"heard your gay for that shit."

lincoln normally would get angry but if Lynn's offering-

"so let's go eat some pizza and play some games little brother"

she didn't have to tell him twice. they both road off into the winter morning.

* * *

"so you're saying that you injected luna with something to prevent any complications?"

Bobby asked as he sat down. Lisa stood arms behind her back she simply nodded.

"Lamis is healthy. however, she would have been in the first place"

she scratched her nose.

"retardation only accrues in many generations."

she paused.

"but it was only given to luna as a precaution"

Ronnie looked at bobby then placed her hand on his.

"I want this baby. I want to make sure she's healthy."

he sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Are you sure?"

she nodded.

after a moment he looked at Lisa.

"alright. do it."

Lisa grabbed the needle.

"come visit for any progress. i'll call to set appointments."

she rubbed the alcohol and gently insert the shot and injected it.

Lucy watched and turned to luna.

"The irony. lincoln's ex impregnated by her own brother."

luna shrugged.

"makes me feel less shitty about being knocked up."

"HEY!"

They turned and stared at a glowering face of ronnie (wetback) Santiago.

Luna rolled her eyes and grabbed her curse band obsessed sister and walked her out of Lisa and lily's room. lucy found that she was taken outside and into the van.

"you're helping me get ruth's stuff into the house"

Lucy sighed.

"where is she sleeping?"

luna started the van and pulled back from the driveway.

"in the attic that I turned into a personal pad"

a moment of silence.

"I take it that your jealousy is controlled?"

luna glared.

"let's just say I'm used to it."

Lucy looked at her.

"if so, how do you plan on truly dealing with the fact he's being shared?"

luna stopped at a red light. she unclipped her seat belt turned her waist and grabbed lucy's chin pulled her into a deep kiss. lucy squeaked and struggled only to feel luna's other hand rubbing her between her legs, firmly. lucy grew stiff as she felt her big sister's tongue roam over her teeth. lucy grabbed onto her shirt and whimpered with secret delight. the kiss broke and she was panting. strings of saliva connecting to their lips. before luna licked her own lips causing it to break.

she sat back and put on her seat belt just as the light turned green. lucy sat panting and fully aroused. she bit her lip and reached towards her groin and gently rubbed through her jeans. she gulped and took a breath.

"Tonight I'm gonna eat you out lil spooky"

luna said. lucy turned to her, blushing. the ten-year-old spoke.

"I don't want to wait..."

Lucy whispered. it had been a while since she had sex with lincoln. and luna awoke the sleeping giant. luna gazed at her and said as she drove.

"unzip them and pull them down a bit"

Lucy didn't question it and did so, as soon as she did, luna reached and lucy gasped and rode the fingers of her big sister.

"I'm gonna love you, till the heaven's start to rain."

luna said.

"it'll just be you and me lil spooky. you, me and lincoln"

Lucy moaned.

"I trust you, you know."

luna worked her magic as lucy grind heavily grabbing her wrist.

"and I'm gonna love you to the sky fall from the sky for you and i."

lucy then gasped sharply.

"yes. please! drag me into a life of sin, make me piss in the eye of God!"

she was panting even heavier.

"Eat me, fuck me, do things that even the dark underworld of hell wouldn't want us in his depths!"

luna giggled and popped a finger in deep, the palm rubbing her twitching bean. and all this while luna was driving. than one move from her magic hand made lucy's eyes roll back. and she squealed like a cat in heat and screamed so loud it made luna flinched. just as she felt her hand feel the dam break and flood over her palm.

slowly she pulled her fingers out and lucy laid back, head titled sideways as her lips were wide open, panting ever so softly. luna licked her soaked hand and cleaning it. savoring her goth-grunge sister's flavor.

luna looked at lucy.

"you know I thought about it. you and me."

lucy's white-blue eyes stared at her big sister.

"I thought about just...loving each other."

Lucy muttered.

"I want to have his child so our children will be raised together."

luna nodded.

"sure, little spooky."

lucy was too tired to respond.

* * *

Alien Vs. Predator. they had it. and lincoln and Lynn was playing it.

they played a lot of games, golden ax, street fighter champion, mortal kombat.

the afternoon was just that. playing games and relaxing. after which Lynn slapped lincoln's shoulder and gestured.

"c'mon! lets order and pizza and some drinks, after that we can get home"

lincoln nodded and they went over to the cashier as they made their transaction. after getting their soda's they sat down and waited for their order. lincoln sipped his soda and looked around.

when they're pizza came they begin to eat. Lynn chewing on her pizza looked at lincoln who sat across and raised her cup.

"the best soda for pizza is-"

"cherry coke, I know."

she grinned.

"you know me so well, linc."

he blushed and she drank her coke before taking a bite of pizza. for lincoln, he couldn't help but wondered if he stayed straight and narrow. again the thought of just staying with one sister was always the center of it all. when he thought of Lana, Lola, Lynn and lucy, Lori and leni. he had sex with them all.

hell, if he didn't get involved with them or luna, being with Mazzy was the most normal option in his life. but when he thought of luna. when he thought of the past and all the things they've been through it was enough to push him right back to it. that's when he spoke.

"Lynn...i know you and lucy are...you know"

this raised a brow from the sports girl.

he leaned forward and whispered.

"into me. but-"

he looked from side to side. then at Lynn.

"maybe I should they stay with luna...and Mazzy"

she stared at him. then her eyes narrowed. that's when he knew he unleashed hell. but before Lynn could grab at him and yank him from across the table to beat the living shit out of him, Lynn and lincoln heard a shout.

"HEY LYNN!"

Lynn turned white as shit when she saw Alice and Lainey. they didn't look happy. lincoln could sense a threatening dread approaching as they walked towards them.

"..oh, h-hey guys"

Alice barked.

"cut the crap, Lynn! you've been avoiding us."

Lainey nodded, arms crossed.

"We haven't spoken or even hung out in over a month! what gives Lynn?"

Lynn rubbed her neck.

"well, you see..."

she looked at them, then shook her head.

"I uhh..."

they stared waiting.

"look, people are talking, okay?"

Alice raised a brow. but her face fell.

"that you two are faggots."

Lynn said bluntly.

"and I can't be seen with you two, I don't want everyone thinking I'm a carpet muncher."

shots were fired, everything moved fast and Alice was the first to attack she yank at Lynn's hair and slugged Lynn in the eye. lincoln leaped but Lainey blocked him and pushed him as he fell off his seat and landed on his back. Lynn recovered and grabbed her plastic cup and swung it hard enough to crack Alice's nose. she screams but Lynn shoved her and tackled Lainey and head butt her.

"HELP!"

Lynn yelled.

"These two dykes are beating me and my brother up!"

the customers turned. one boy who was taking the empty pizza plates stopped and looked on. his eyes furrowed as he saw the display. and Lynn put on her puppy dog eyes. another employee walked towards the scene. Lynn got off and walked and met them halfway. and pointed at the two girls.

"Those two were hitting on me sirs! I said to leave me and my brother alone when they attacked!"

they looked at the girls who were barely getting up. the bigger one that was hairier than Chewbacca walked towards the assailants and grabbed them both and proceeded to drag them. they protested and cursed but they were thrown out. the taller man. his face full of pimples, red cheeks. the typical teenager. looked at her and her brother who was shakingly getting up. before the teen could say anything the manager walked in. he was fit as fuck for a man in his fifties.

"what's going on here?"

when the teenager explained the situation, the old man shook his mighty head and cursed under his breath. he looked at the two kids and sighed.

"Goddamn Gays. when in the hell is the government going to make a vaccine to cure that disease?"

rubbing his head he looked at Lynn then waved a hand.

"the pizza's on the house, kid. we'll give you back your money as our way to compensate with your troubles."

Lynn blinked.

"No shit?"

he nodded.

Lynn grinned.

"Hey, thanks!"

lincoln was shaken in need and sat there. the man shook his head and slapped the teenager employee on the chest.

"don't just stand there crater face! go get them a carryout box!"

the nerd nodded and ran out.

Lynn and lincoln put on their coats and rode their bikes, a pizza box tied to the back of the basket. they were silent the whole way home.

* * *

Rita came home around the evening.

she was tired. getting groceries, making sure to have hotdogs, hamburgers for new years eve. preparing to ring in the new year. and god she hopes the next will be better than this year. with what happened to Lola. the kidnapping of lina and... finding out the parentage of lamis.

she entered the house and found it was quiet. she saw the extra car was gone as well as Ruth's so she figured everyone left for the day and would return soon as dinner time was nearing. now unless the kids already ate, she figured she'd page leni or luna first.

making her way to the kitchen and setting some bags on the counter. she took her time putting things away. only to pause when she heard moaning. she turned her head and paused. maybe it was lincoln and luna again.

she heard it again. she realized it was her husband. smirking she figured he was playing with himself. licking her teeth she walked out the kitchen and into the living room. moving towards their master bedroom.

she turned the nob and opened, grinning to herself. as she walked in. excited to have a little fun before the kids came home. but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the movement of her husband plowing away.

the woman grappling and mewling and clawing Lynn's back was a blonde. and she came to realize that it was Lori's friend.

Carol Pingrey.

When Lynn and Lincoln came home they saw their siblings making a ruckus. whatever happened it wasn't pretty. his mother was sobbing uncontrollably. he and Lynn rushed forward. lincoln looked around himself. his siblings seem very upset.

he got Ruth's attention.

"ruth, what's going on?"

Ruth turned, frowning and shaking her head with a sigh.

"your mom caught your dad cheating"

Lynn jr. jaw dropped.

lincoln blinked and his eyes widened.

"what?!"

Luna's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at lincoln.

"dad was fucking carol. mom just ran him off we saw it just seconds ago."

lincoln looked at luna then at his mother as leni tried in vain to comfort their mother.

"That son of a bitch"

Lynn jr. Growled.

lincoln suddenly sat on the grass, then covered his face in his hands.

"...why?"

* * *

that night they could hear their mother's sobbing.

Lincoln laid between Ruth and luna.

his eyes bloodshot. mind full of worry.

"bro?"

he was quiet.

"bro...it'll be okay."

lincoln sighed.

"I just want a normal life luna..."

he muttered.

"It just seems every time I can relax something bad happens."

luna cupped his cheek.

"I know, but we'll get through this."

he laughed softly.

"so what are you planning exactly?"

luna shrugged.

"besides you, me, Ruth and lucy...the others want to help with our kids."

she nuzzled his neck.

"give you more free time for yourself."

lincoln stared at the ceiling.

"that'd be nice."

there was a pause.

"I hate my life though."

luna sat up.

"at least your not alone."

he rubbed his face.

"yeah."

she nodded.

"will you two go to sleep?" Ruth muttered.

they laid back down. staring at one another. at least they figured things out. kind of. at least their mother stopped crying.

* * *

December 31th 1994 time: 5:00pm

Lucy walked passed Lola who was looking over her collection of hit clips. a digital audio player created by Tiger Electronics that plays ultra-lo-fi mono one-minute clips of pop songs.

to lucy, they seem to be a waste of money. but that didn't matter. for each loud child was preoccupied with their own hobbies. doing their best to ignore the fact that their father was caught cheating on their mother.

Leni, Luna, and Ruth went to get fireworks for tonight's celebration to ring in the new years. for the family, it wasn't to celebrate. this year was hell for all of them. and lucy doubted the next would fair any better.

with a bottle of squeeze it, a plate of bagel bites, and a new goosebumps book. '_My Hairiest Adventure'_ she was ready to relax.

then she heard music. she knew it all too well. it was up in the attic.

how many times does he play this when he's depressed?

_**When you were here before**_

_**Couldn't look you in the eye**_

_**You're just like an angel**_

_**Your skin makes me cry**_

_**You float like a feather**_

_**In a beautiful world**_

_**I wish I was special**_

_**You're so fucking special **_

he used to this when he was crushing on Ronnie Anne. how he longed for her. this was before they actually got together. but at the time he felt he was a creep. angsty and lonely.

_**But I'm a creep**_

_**I'm a weirdo**_

_**What the hell am I doing here?**_

_**I don't belong here **_

she sat up and sighed. she knew though that Ronnie Anne didn't matter. she never did. because she could see his eyes were always drawn towards luna. and she wonders just how lucky her sister really was.

_**I don't care if it hurts**_

_**I want to have control**_

_**I want a perfect body**_

_**I want a perfect soul**_

_**I want you to notice**_

_**When I'm not around**_

_**You're so fucking special**_

_**I wish I was special **_

no. this song wasn't about Ronnie Anne. yes they dated, and they broke up and the chain of events which lead them here... that song was always about luna. luna who had been secretly dated sam, sam who betrayed her. sam who put a wrench in their lives.

_**But I'm a creep**_

_**I'm a weirdo**_

_**What the hell am I doing here?**_

_**I don't belong here**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**She's running out again**_

_**She's running out**_

_**She run run run run**_

_**Run **_

Lucy stood up and took her bagel bites and venture out and went to the attic. once there she saw her little brother laying on the mattress with two babes sleeping next to him. he stared at them as he lightly touches their faces.

_**Whatever makes you happy**_

_**Whatever you want**_

_**You're so fucking special**_

_**I wish I was special**_

_**But I'm a creep**_

_**I'm a weirdo**_

_**What the hell am I doing here?**_

_**I don't belong here**_

_**I don't belong here **_

sitting down she looked at him. he shifted and turned and looked at lucy.

"is it about mother?"

he sighed.

"everything"

she offered him a bagel bite, he shook his head and turned and watched his daughter's sleep. the tape deck switch to a new song.

**_Another head hangs lowly_**

**_Child is slowly taken_**

**_And the violence caused such silence_**

**_Who are we mistaken_**

**_But you see it's not me_**

**_It's not my family_**

**_In your head, in your head_**

**_They are fighting_**

**_With their tanks and their bombs_**

**_And their bombs and their guns_**

**_In your head, in your head_**

**_They are cryin'_**

**_In your head, in your head_**

**_Zombie, zombie, zombie, hey, hey_**

**_What's in your head, in your head_**

**_Zombie, zombie, zombie, hey, hey, hey, oh _**

she never realized just how... unf. how depressing lincoln can be. and for some strange reason, that was attractive. knowing he is suffering just like her kind. the grunge generation. she watched him. and saw someone who she felt such a deep connection with.

_**Dou, dou, dou, dou**_

_**Dou, dou, dou, dou**_

_**Dou, dou, dou, dou**_

_**Dou, dou, dou, dou**_

_**Another mother's breakin'**_

_**Heart is taking over**_

_**When the violence causes silence**_

_**We must be mistaken**_

her mouth slowly open agape. and she noticed he was shirtless. and the good tone muscles developing. she felt a flush of red over her cheeks and she gently reached out and touch his shoulders. he turned his head over his shoulders and met her blue crystal eyes. she pushes the plate aside and scooted closer, he turned his body fully and gave her his attention. raising a brow in question.

**_It's the same old theme_**

**_Since nineteen-sixteen_**

**_In your head, in your head_**

**_They're still fightin' _**

she ran her fingers through his white curtain styled hair. he shut his eyes and lean onto her touch like a cat and he sighed and seemed relaxed. she closed in and begin kissing his lips and he responded in kind.

**_With their tanks and their bombs_**

**_And their bombs and their guns_**

**_In your head, in your head_**

**_They are dyin' _**

their lips locked and lucy and lincoln gave into the heated passion, their hands roamed their soft lips smacking softly with each kiss, their soft panting. they stopped and looked into each other's eyes. longing. understanding. desire. the fascination, the obsession.

_**In your head, in your head**_

_**Zombie, zombie, zombie, hey, hey**_

_**What's in your head, in your head**_

_**Zombie, zombie, zombie, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Hey, oh, ya, ya-a **_

"um! excuse me!"

they stopped and looked at Lola in a pink lion king shirt with Nala on it.

"Luna and Ruth is back with the fireworks."

sighing lincoln took the sleeping babes in his arms. no sooner lucy, lincoln, Lola join the rest of the sisters in the living room. Ruth and luna had bough burger king for the family. as their mother in her depressed state was too burned out to even cook.

"awh but I just ate sprinkle spangles cereal."

Lana said as she was handed a kids' meal. the bag was decorated with kid vid from the burger kings kid club.

"you better eat it you dumb fuck. we spend the money on that shit"

luna hissed at her. Lana rolled her eyes and took it anyway. she sat on the couch with Lola. as she took the toy and tossed it and began eating the chicken strip-like nuggets. they had a pepper-lemon taste. at least that's how Lana thought it taste like. at first, she didn't like them at the beginning but got used to them.

everyone was eating and watching The Simpsons on TV. their mother came out she wore nothing but an old mickey mouse t-shirt. sweat pants. and didn't wear makeup. no one dared say anything.

luna offered her a burger. she took it and went into the kitchen.

"...think she'll be okay?"

Ruth asked.

"maybe. just give her time"

luan mattered and took a bite out of her burger.

"...hows your trailer trash boyfriend?"

luna asked with a grin.

"fuck you, you had sex with our brother"

luna flipped him off.

"at least he has a horse cock, unlike your roger's small baby dick"

Leni started laughing soft at first but then became louder and more hyena-ish.

soon everyone but Rita was laughing.

"oh please, lincoln's not that big 5inch tops"

Lynn jr. said.

"but he is thick"

they laughed and snickered.

lincoln sighed as he grew used to it.

when the meal was over, they all went outside. Lola and Lana had their sparklers. luna set her boom box for some tunes. Rita just sat out on a bench with a can of bud light beer. lincoln was keeping his kids close as he set the small tank alight. Lamis was marveled by it, while Lina was more fearful. Ruth help Leni set the bottle rockets. luan sat and just stared at nothing too busy with her own personal woes. Lynn was playing catch with Leni. and Lisa and lily sat at the steps eating some frozen rocket pops.

"Hey bro"

lincoln turned to luna as she walked towards him.

"can you go to the attic pad and get the extra extensions?"

lincoln nodded and luna took the two babes in her arms. just then the boom from the skies startled them they were about to cry but luna gently rocked them

"shhh, lil dudettes."

they sniffled and they did look. another rocket from another neighborhood popped with a big boom and sparkled and they were in awe. Lincoln smiled at luna and his daughters and sighed happily. before going inside to get the cords. when he went up he looked around and spotted them on top of a collection of boxes. when he grabbed them he turned only to turn when he heard a box fall. he looked down and saw the thing open with zip lock bags that fallen out. with mini-figures. but they weren't lego. he got on his knees as memories flooded his brain like a shot of crack.

it was his old Micromasters transformers.

* * *

~**_flashback_**~

_it was the summer of 89. it was Lincoln's 7th birthday. _

_the young boy was excited. as he ran into the K.B. store. along with his mom and dad, came along Lori and Luna. Lori looked bored, while luna tagged along with her little brother. and he looked at the rows of ninja turtles. but he continues to walk along the isles. until he got to the transformers section. and there they were. he saw the commercials and was eager to get himself a set. _

_MICRO MASTERS TRANSFORMERS! THEEEY GOT THE POWER TO SURPRISE! _

_luna, dressed in a black sabbath shirt, her hair in a ponytail. she was just about getting into rock n roll. she looked at the toys and smiled at her brother as he looked like he couldn't decide. _

_"go-ahead bro, pick four" _

_he did a double-take. _

_"huh?!"_

_his mother came in with a smile. _

_"it's your birthday. go ahead, honey" _

_he looked and grabbed the Autobot rescue patrol, and off-road patrol. and decepticon air strike patrol and sports car patrol. _

_"whoa. living like your rich cousin huh bruh?" _

_luna grinned. Lori rolled her eyes. _

_"Gawd! what a little princess." _

_lincoln ignored it. he was just happy to have four things. they went up to the counter to pay. as they left Lynn sr noticed luna wasn't with them. _

_"honey where's Luna?" _

_"right here pops!" she came out of the store holding a bag. she ruffled his hair and handed him a small bag. he blinked and open it and saw the battle patrol he grinned and hugged luna. Lori snorted at this, as the group of five went towards the exit of the mall. _

_"Why don't you two just get married already?"_

_luna gave her a stink eye. and held his hand. _

_"maybe we will!" _

_Lori stared and rolled her eyes. _

_"like, ew." _

_that evening at home they ate a pan pizza with sausage and watched short circuit on VHS a few days later on June 23rd, 1989 the whole family save for Lana and Lola who was being babysat saw the greatest film of the year. Tim Burton's BATMAN. _

_that year was also when the berlin wall was torn down. and yet despite that, lynn sr still thought that Ronald Regan was a scumbag. Rita was glad he was shot. but sorely disappointed he survived _

* * *

Lincoln smiled and put the bag of micro transformers away. taking a mental note to take them out and fiddle with them later. taking the extension cord and ran out the door and down the stairs to meet up with his family. he looked forward to the new year. 1995 was gonna be awesome and nothing can be as damaging as this year was. he was sure of it. when he was outside the chilly air was there, the skies lit up in all it's splendor when luna hooked up the cord she turned up the boom box.

**_Everbody sing, everybody dance_**

**_Lose yourself in wild romance_**  
**_We're going to party_**  
**_Karamu, fiesta, forever_**  
**_Come on and sing along!_**  
**_We're going to party_**  
**_Karamu, fiesta, forever_**  
**_Come on and sing-along!_**  
**_We're going to party_**  
**_Karamu, fiesta, forever_**  
**_Come on and sing along!_**

**_All night long! (all night)_**  
**_All night long! (all night)_**  
**_All night long! (all night)_**

**_People dancing all in the street_**  
**_See the rhythm all in their feet_**  
**_Life is good wild and sweet_**  
**_Let the music play on_**  
**_(play on, play on)_**  
**_Feel it in your heart_**  
**_And feel it in your soul_**  
**_Let the music take control_**  
**_We're going to party_**  
**_Liming, fiesta, forever_**  
**_Come on and sing my song! _**

they danced, they popped fireworks. had a snack, soda, and Rita had enough beers to turn her into a friendly drunk. they stopped around 9 and waited until 11:20 to pop the rest. saving the big ones for when 12 am rolled around.

Rita had a glass of wine and sat down and watched her children. her eyes focused on her son he sat with luna and Ruth. she noticed lucy and Lynn with him as well as his two children Lamis and Lina. she couldn't believe she could stomach luna and lincoln's relationship. the fact they had sex. and all she saw was two close siblings. this could be a phase for all she knew. but as she watched she noticed lucy and Lynn, luna aside from Ruth looking at him with lovesick eyes.

that's when she realized that they were in love with him. she lurched forward feeling veil in the back of her throat come up. and yet she was too scared to stop it. knowing that the family is already damaged. with what happened in the past year she couldn't do it. she just hoped the incestuous line ends with Lamis.

god, she hoped.

* * *

Liam sat on the swinging bench. he watched as his father and his sister fired fireworks. pop rockets flew and decorated the sky. he looked at the time on his watch it was 11:49 pm. he looked at the skies again. and he breathed in the night air and sighed.

"is something wrong?"

parvana came out of the house wearing a pink button-up shirt. she held two glasses of iced tea. he gladly took it and smiled at his girl. she kissed his cheek then drank her tea.

"nothing hun. just enjoying the show"

he held her hand. she squeezed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. the couple, one white the other Muslim. to America, they were a simple teenage couple. but to the Muslim religion, they were a piss stain of their so-called god. but it didn't matter. she was his. and if her family tried to do an honor killing they would meet a 12 gauge shotgun. but it seemed she was truly rejected by that part of her family. with the baby on the way Liam worked not only as a paperboy but also did some odd jobs. he was 13 so he was close enough to the age to work at a grocery store.

"next year ah'm gonna get a job at the ma and pa shop downtown. gotta get some extra cash to save up for the baby"

she smiled and sighed happily.

"you are a good boyfriend." she paused to watch more of the firework. it was 11:52.

"pa said I gotta be. i ain't no dead beat"

his father called out.

"son! it's time to bring out the big guns!"

he set his glass on the small table next to the swinging bench and went into the house and came out carrying a big box of illegal Mexican fireworks. some labeled the big bang, the chingón. and various other fireworks. he set up the large rockets. and a long row box with mini rockets. his father helped set up normal bottle rockets.

Parvana watched and smiled at her new family. yes, they were farmers, they slaughtered pigs to sell pork chops, bacon and other foods. but her new family respected her and her beliefs. and in turn, she respected theirs and helped cooked and do chores among other things. and she couldn't lie to herself. she secretly ate bacon just to know what it tasted like. and it was good. she held her stomach and smiled even wider. she decided it was only fair for her to allowed her boyfriend to name the baby.

it was 11:55.

* * *

11:56 pm.

the home of the Pattersons.

Michael Patterson popped off a rocket before looking over his shoulder, his buddy bobby was laughing and joking with his sister Ronnie Anne. her belly wasn't so big but it was getting there. it was strange and unusual. but his family seemed to be mellow about it. since bobby did well at his job. shit, he had two jobs now and was paying rent pretty well. Ronnie helped around the house but with her condition, her mother insisted she rests.

when he asked his mom if she was okay about having a 12-13-year-old. she didn't seem to find it. seeing them now he had a strange. but he didn't want to think about it too much. when he was deep in thought he felt arms wrap around him. turning his head he smiled. it was his chick. Deanna Sobinski. mike was only 17 and he was already enrolled to go to college. he thought he could work as a freelance writer. hell. he wanted to become an author. along with that he and Deanna were going out. things were going smoothly. for the most part anyway.

"Hey." she smiled.

"hey"

she cupped his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips.

"you ready for the new year?"

he grinned.

"as ready as ill ever be"

they turned when they heard bobby yell

"Farely NO!"

Ronnie laughed as the Patterson's sheepdog lapped at bobby's face. as the Mexican boy could barely fend off the dog.

"better get him off your friend."

mike rolled his eyes. and shook his head with a smile. he jogged over and got the big dog off his buddy.

"Farley seems to like you, bobby"

Ronnie giggled.

"yeah, a little too much"  
she smiled a bit too fondly towards her big brother. giving Michael a weird vibe. just then John Patterson came out of the house with an arm full of fireworks. mike's mom Elly came out in her robe. she turned and called out.

"Elizabeth! it's almost time!"

he heard his sister call back and came out of the house. his mom went inside and came back a second later with a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine and a bottle of welches sparkling cocktail.

mike came over along with bobby to get ready to fire off the rockets.

Ronnie was given a glass of non-alcoholic red grape cocktail. she watched the colorful skies. soon the count down would begin.

it was 11:57 pm.

* * *

1...

Lincoln and Luna sat on the same bench as they did a year ago when they knew parenthood was around the corner.

she held his hand, he held hers. they glanced at each other. ruth occupied the babies while Lynn and luan and Lana were ready to fire those rockets. this year was good at first but shit hit the fan. hell, luna and lincoln were at each other's throats at one point. but now the atmosphere seemed to be a bit lighter. yeah, their dad was caught fucking Carol in the master bedroom by their mother.

and yeah, Lina was kidnapped only to be rescued by quailman.

their neighbor across the street was a pedo and tried to break into rape one of his sisters only to end up dead in prison. and Lola was kidnapped and molested on Halloween. and George knocked lincoln's lights out.

a lot of shit had happened.

2...

but with the new year coming he was sure it would be a better year. and now he had a new child on the way with ruth. he knew he needed a better job. the thought of ruth, the baby. he smiled. luna noticed and nudged him. he looked at her.

"who are you thinking about?"  
he glanced at ruth. and luna followed his gaze.

"go to her love, she's you're girlfriend too"

he did. he got up and kissed luna"s cheek before going towards ruth. she turned her head over her shoulder and smiled widely.

"sup stud?"

she asked. lincoln crouched to her level and looked at his kids.

"I just want you to know i love you."

she grinned.

"I know."

he raised his hand and guide her face towards his. they stared at each other. ruth's heart beat fast. as it always did with him. yeah, people might question why a 17-year-old would go out with a 13-year-old much less get pregnant with his child. but ruth didn't care anymore. she was free from her parents. free from George. all that matters now was being with him and luna and rebuilding a new family.

"Ruth i-"

she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard.

3...

the rockets from the louds and every neighborhood were fried and the booms and sparkles light up the midnight sky. the babies who were still up past their bedtime gazed in wide wonder. ruth deepens the kiss. the loud sisters cheered and shouted happy new year. ruth broke the kiss.

"Happy New Year "Lincoln Loud"

before he could reply his sisters grabbed him and hugged him.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR LINCOLN!"

they all shouted.

but there was one sister missing.

Lisa Loud.

* * *

Jan 1, 1995, 12:00 AM

It was on a cold night of December that I beheld the accomplishment of my toils. With an anxiety that almost amounted to agony, I collected the instruments of life around me, that I might infuse a spark of being into the lifeless thing that floated in its tank... It was already 12 am. the sounds of fireworks thundered. the colorful lights seep through the curtains and my lamplight flickered, when, I saw the dull biddy little eyes of my creation open. it breathed, and simply stared at me.

a jolt of excitement buzzed within me. I placed a hand on the glass, it was a success. for not only did I infuse my DNA with my brother, i also painstakingly made a cure for inbred DNA. the Tasmanian devil population will be saved. as I knew that they're inbreeding would wipe their species out of existence in a few years.

for unknown to him and my siblings i created a son. and I was all too excited to show him off to them all. i pressed a button and the liquid inside drained before I gently removed him and dried him with a towel before wrapping him up. i opened the door and gazed down at him.

"Welcome to the world Lester"

i went downstairs and stopped at the door. i took a deep breath and turned the nob. i walked out into the cold air and saw my siblings laughing and enjoying themselves. i walked passed mother who passed out on the porch, intoxicated. when I near my oldest brother I spoke.

"Lincoln, I have some news"

he looked at me with a curious expression.

"I made a son."

his face turned to confusion then horror when he saw the babe in my arms.

* * *

Jan 1, 1995, 12:03 AM.

Howard was usually timid, weak. mousy. but tonight he wasn't anymore.

Harold laid in a pool of his own blood. on the bed of where Howard shared a bed with him. next to him was a boy he caught them fucking he didn't know who the boy was but Howard heard Harold called him Bobby Jr. a Mexican boy. he too laid against the headboard of his bed, both with gunshot holes. Harold through the chest. the boy with half of his face blown off. Clyde wasn't home. he was at a girl's house. the one he impregnated.

he could hear the sirens of the police cars. the banging on his front door. he knew he would get life or even death for killing these two. when reality checked in he knew he did wrong. but he was in a jealous rage. and when he caught his boyfriend shagging some young kid he just felt betrayed hurt. and he only did what needed to be done.

Harold begged but he gunned him down like the cheating bastard he was. the boy screamed but he shut him up for good. and now he stood as he stared at the corpse of the once-beloved man he once loved. he could hear the breaking of the door. the cops would be upon him. he knew his life was shit.

he knew without his boyfriend life meant nothing. and Clyde? he didn't matter. he was on his own. little idiot got a girl knocked up. that was every man's mistake. women were a mistake. he knew god's mistake only existed to make a man unhappy.

women, all of them were obsolete. and Howard knew one day the gay man will not need women. even lesbians were the enemy. he knew women's existence only meant for them to cling their claws on you and use you. just as so many used him before he became gay.

but he will never see the day of the downfall of womanhood. he placed the barrel in his mouth. closed his eyes.

and a loud bang echoed throughout the house before everything went black.

* * *

12:15 AM

Sam groaned and clawed Chester's back as he leaned forward panting as he emptied himself into his girlfriend. sam mewled and sighed in pure bliss. and slumped back panting. this week was grueling and hard for both of them. they moved out and into chunk's parents' house. it took a while but she adjusted to the extended family.

but that wasn't the hard part. the hard part was convincing Chester that she wanted to hire a lawyer to gain rightful custody of Lina. she knew all too well of her kidnapping. and she felt it was about time she moved in and take her back and raise her along with the new baby. that didn't sit right with chunk since he felt it was too cruel. they had an argument and despite her valid points he just left mad. this happens yesterday.

but tonight they made up and he finally agreed to the idea. starting today sam was gonna get her saved up money go to a lawyer and get Lina back. he rolled off and went into the bathroom. she laid there and thought about lincoln. and luna. she thought of how stupid she was to abandon her daughter. but this time this was different. she will own up to her mistakes and take her daughter and raised her with chunk.

she felt secured now. she felt safe. she even got an easy job until she would go on break due to the pregnancy. chunk himself got a real good job so at least providing for their children will be manageable.

"mind if i turn on the radio hon?"

she asked.

"go ahead love"

said chunk.

she rolled over and switched on the small radio:

_**do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do **_

_**I am sitting in the morning**_  
_**At the diner on the corner**_  
_**I am waiting at the counter**_  
_**For the man to pour the coffee**_

_**And he fills it only halfway**_  
_**And before I even argue**_  
_**He is looking out the window**_  
_**At somebody coming in**_

_**"It is always nice to see you,"**_  
_**Says the man behind the counter**_  
_**To the woman who has come in**_  
_**She is shaking her umbrella **_

"God, I love this song"

chunk came out of the bathroom and sat down.

"wot? tom's diner? its nothing but talkin' wot she's doing, they're not even lyrics"

Sam snorted.

"the jingle of it is catchy though"

**_And I look the other way_**

**_As they are kissing their hellos_**  
**_And I'm pretending not to see them_**  
**_And instead I pour the milk_**

**_I open up the paper_**  
**_There's a story of an actor_**  
**_Who had died while he was drinking_**  
**_It was no one I had heard of_**

**_And I'm turning to the horoscope_**  
**_And looking for the funnies_**  
**_When I'm feeling someone watching me_**  
**_And so I raise my head_**

**_There's a woman on the outside_**  
**_Looking inside_**  
**_Does she see me?_**  
**_No she does not really see me_**  
**_'Cause she sees her own reflecti__on _**

he rolled his eyes and reached to cup her small titties and played with them. she giggled.

"pervert!"

he grinned.

"says the lass who calls me daddy"

they smiled and kissed.

"happy new years you big lug"

he grinned.

"you too princess"

* * *

Loan Louse was a nervous wreck. but she always had been a nervous unstable woman. the 21-year-old was a mailwoman. and all her life she was treated like shit. his mother, her boyfriends. one who took advantage of her since she was 7. her coworkers and everyone else in town. she staggered through the sidewalk. drunk as a skunk as she talked and argued with herself. she wore a blue and brown sweater. her eyes bloodshot and with crows feet. her hair was light blonde.

she thought of a ditzy girl who mistook her for her sister. Lori the name rattled in her memory. when she got home she was greeted by her many cats. the house itself was trashy and she thought she needed to seriously clean up. the smell of cat shit was really dank. as she wandered through the halls she went to take a piss. before showering and walking out in the nude.

she sat at her desk and had papers of places, all circled. mostly schools. a few businesses. these were targets. and she was going to start the new year with a bang. she felt the world was cruel to her. well, she was biting back in a big way. loan marie louse was gonna make royal woods pay for the way they mistreated her. ignoring her when she needed help. the countless men who hit on her.

she scratched her messy hair and stood up. the first would be the royal woods elementary school. she had bad memories alot of kids called her nervous loan. her lips turn into a squiggly grin.

when school starts, that's when her reckoning will begin.

she laid in bed and petted one of her cats. her grin plastered on her face. she was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

she started to hum the happy happy joy joy song.

* * *

_Dear journal, Hi. it's me, Doug. I did well this month. I finally cracked the case of the missing babies. I hunted down the low life scum of this city and found out who was kidnapping young children. the fact they were a children selling connection was shocking. i am hopeful that I stopped it. but i am ever vigilant for now a new scumfuck has risen from the nasty pits of this town. _

_that's right. the royal woods slasher. many bodies of young boys, mostly hookers being found dead. the last was a kid name, Lyle. a well-known street male whore. the poor bastard. the only thing that was found was his severed head. _

_but I, Doug funny. AKA Quail Man will hunt the sick twisted son of a bitch and put an end to his or her mayhem. _

_i can only hope my detective know-how can trace the trail of blood lust. may God aid me in my search. because this is the biggest case I ever pursued. _

"Doug? come to bed sweetie."

I shut my journal and looked and saw Connie. big and plump and soft looking. ya know a year ago I didn't share the same feelings for her when she told me she liked me. but ever since patty went butch Connie didn't seem too bad.i'll say this, she had a nice pair of melons she laid as she moved the blanket down to her hips and raid a leg and showed me her beaver. i sweated. that fine curse, the smooth lime-green skin. her natural purple hair. she was a fine young thing.

i got up and walked towards the bed, removing my vest and shirt. finally, my shorts and underwear fell and I joined my big soft chubby chick, i placed nt head between her breasts, she wraps her arms around me. she reached for the lamp on the nightstand and shut the lights off.

"OOoooOOhhH Dooouuugggg"

"oh, fuck, Connie, you're really fucking wet!"

* * *

Author's note: update 8/17/2020

recently I lost my computer. it died on me. however, i am able to complete this fic on my mom's laptop because i saved it on doc manager however other fanfics like the new installment of my 90s fic is gone and i'll have to start from scratch. same with lamis explains it all and my unfinished fic and my version of racing hearts. and a applejack and spike fic focusing on them and their children applescorch and applepippin.

I'll be working on my 90s loud house fic. the title of it will be called

**The Loud House : Family Matters (1995)**


End file.
